Mass Effect: Peacetime
by BULLITT1700
Summary: After the destroy ending, Shepard is alive and the one thing he wants most is to be with Ashley. Unfortunately, the fight is not over yet. M just in case. Pairings: MShep/Ashley, some Garrus/Tali, Miranda/Jack and maybe more


Commander Shepard had made his desicion, he came to destroy the reapers and that was what he was going to do. He slowly limped towards his target, his gunshot wound sending a searing pain through his body. He tried to put it out of his mind.

"Think about the reasons you're doing this" he thought to himself as he limped ever closer. Ashley. He was doing this for her.

"I love her, I love her so much" he whispered to himself. He decided that even if he wasn't there, at least she would live. He hoped she would understand and find happyness in time.

Shepard raised his gun, fired three shots. He thought about his friends who had followed him on this journey. Three more shots. Then the conduit exploded.

Ashley watched from the Normandy cockpit as the citadel started to glow red from the center. The order came through to retreat.

"No we can't leave Shepard" she screamed "Joker, head towards the Citadel"

"Ashley we can't. The energy will only get us killed too. I'm sorry" Liara had stepped forward and put her hand on Ashleys shoulder.

"No" Ashleys voice was barely a whimper, she slumped against the wall, fell to her knees and wept.

"I'm sorry Ash" said Joker as he pulled the ship into a hard bank and headed towards the Charon relay. As the Normandy hit the relay, the crucible fired.

2 hours later

"Status report Traynor" Ashley ordered. She was not in a friendly mood. The Normandy had crashed on an unknown planet am sh was desperate to get back to Earth. She had just refused to put Shepards memorial plaque on the wall and was feeling angry that she wasnt back looking for him.

"He can't be dead, not again. He promised he wouldn't" she though to herself. She ha to get back now.

"Most systems are offline and the beam overloaded the A.I core, EDI is completely gone, we have no cyberwarefare..."

"I don't care about cyberwarfare, I wan't to know when we can get back to Earth, Specialist" Ashley said, not even trying to hide her frustration.

"Of course Commander, sorry Commander" Ashleys tone had taken Traynor by surprise. "Engineers Adams, Daniels, Donnelly and Tali are in the process of a full system reboot. They estimate engines wil be back online in 2 hours"

"Ok, thank you Traynor" Ashley turned to walk away.

"Commander, I erm, I know how you feel about Commander Shepard and I know this can't be easy for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, i'm always here" She smiled

"I'm fine" Ashley sighed. She was in no mood for talking. She just wanted Shepard.

"I'll be in the captains cabin. Call when we're ready to go" Traynor nodded and returned to her work

EARTH

Shepard woke in a pile of rubble. He didn't know where he was, he assume he was on the citadel but it was dark all around. Pain engulfed his entire body, he couldn't move and he was bleeding from several places.

"Oh crap, i'm gonna die alone in a pile" he said to himself.

The next thing Shepard remembered before blacking out was a bright light moving towards him.

2 Days Later

"SSV Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett, its good to see you survived"

"Thanks Admiral, whats the situation? Did Shepard survive?" Ashley replied hopefully. She noticed that Hackett sounded drained. He had probably spent the last few days working nonstop organising cleanup, inventory and keeping the different species in line.

"The situation could be worse. The death toll is truly staggering and the relays and the citadel have been damaged but the scientists say they are not as damaged as much as originally feared. It'll be best if you meet me on the SSV Agincourt so I can fill you in on Shepards condition in person"

Ashleys heart was all ove the place. She couldn't tell from Hacketts voice whether or not he had good or bad news.

The shuttle ride seemed to take am eternity. She needed to se Shepard, nothing else mattered to her right now, she had to know whether the man she loved was alive.

Ashley found Hackett outside the medical bay of he Agincourt.

"Commander Williams" Hackett nodded

" Admiral" Ash saluted quickly. "How's Shepard, on the comm it sounded like you had news" she said expectantly

"Yes, its mostly good. We found Shepard barley alive on the wreckage of the presidium shortly after the blast" Ashleys heart raced. She felt as if a huge load had been lifted.

"He has been in surgery for the past three days for countless broken bones, multiple second degree burns all over his body and a puncture lung. He's in a medically induced coma but the doctors say there is a 75% chance he will wake up in the next week" he continued.

"Oh my god... You have no idea how much this means to me" she smiled for the first time in three days. She was so happy.

"I need to see him" she said firmly.

"Room 17, you can have as much time as you want, the fleets only going to be cleaning up wreckages so you can sit it out" Hackett smiled at her. He never smiled, it was good to see, after the cleanup everything could start going back to normal and everyone could enjoy peacetime.

Ashley ran to Shepards room, she could only think about him, he was all she cared about. She burst through the door to find her man lying motionless in a hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines Ashley didn't recognise.

"Oh Shepard" she said quietly as she walked over to his bedside. She took his hand in hers, tears running down her cheeks. Most of his body was covered in bandages so Ashley couldn't see the extent of the damage. His face was spotted with burns, cuts an bruises. But Ashley didn't care about how he looked. What mattered was that he was alive and she was here with him.

"Excuse me" a voice said from behind her. It was a nurse. "Visiting hours are over, you're going to have to leave now" she said smiling

"What? No, i'm not gonna leave him. Spectre authority" Ashley replied sternly. The nurse grimaced and left. Ashley pulled up a chair and waited for him to wake up.

EARTH PLANETSIDE

Miranda Lawson was busy organising refugee camps in th centre of London. It was a huge camp, all the species who participated in the final battle had a specified area wihin the camp to set up a field hospital. The humans and turians had themost ground troops and the most dead and injured, next was te Asari who had sent a lot of soldiers but most stuck to support roles so had relatively few casualties. The Krogan had taken surprisingly few casualties however many of them had discovered bullet wounds when removing their armour. The Krogam didn't send more than a few doctors so progress was slow in the Krogan camps. The Quarians were a bit more difficult to treat. Miranda knew they could only be treated in sterile conditions so she had beem working for a few hours to requisiton more portable clean rooms. It was frustrating as the entire fleet was in dissaray and she was getting increasingly annoyed with ship captains who were too busy to pay much attention.

She decided it was time for a break. She exited the command centre and headed towards the human area. This meant going through the Salarian camp. Only a few squads from STG and as many regualar troops as they could convince to come along had made it to Earth so there was a lot of tension rising about how the Salarians left the galaxy to sort out the reapers. After making it to her destination, she wanted to see if anyone she knew had survived. Soon she got an answer

"Hey look who it is, th cheerleader!" Miranda turned to see Jack. She was the last person Miranda expected to see, Jack looked different from the last time she saw her. Long hair and clothes suited her in Mirandas mind.

"I'm not Cerberus anymore, Jack"

"I know thats why i just called you cheerleader" Jack replied smiling. This was new to Miranda, the Jack she knew was a miserable violent renegade.

"Ok well I guess I should apologise then. My loyalty to the Illusive Man made blind to just how wrong he was. You're not a mistake and I never should have said so. The truth is I always respected you". Miranda was very sincere, she meant every word but it wasn't the whole truth. Mianda had been attracted to Jack for a long time now but didin't know how to act on it.

"Fucking hell cheerleader, i wasn't expecting that!" Jack looked taken aback by Mirandas honesty. She liked it.

"So cheerleader, you wanna grab a coffee. Its shit but its the best these assholes can come up with"

"I would love to" Miranda replied. Was coffee all Jack had in mind, she hoped not. It had beem a while since she had been with somebody and she was ready now.

2 hours later.

Miranda and Jack had moved on from coffee amd had been drinking beer for a while now, they were both slightly drunk. They had been flirting and touching for a while now and Jack had had enough.

"Miranda, we both know whats gonna happen, so lets get the fuck on with it" Jack said matter of factly.

Mianda was a bit shocked but she was thinking the same.

"Where do you wanna go, the tents aren't exactly private and I don't want to attract a crowd" Miranda replied seductively.

"Well there's a whole city worth of beds no-one is using" Jack grinned

Miranda thought for a second. "Lets go". She jumped up and pulled Jack with her. She really wanted this.

"Woah slow down, cheerleader, you'll need these hands later". Miranda in for a deep, rough kiss.

"This is gonna be fun" she thought to herself as the two of them ran towards the city.

45 minutes later

Miranda dismounted her new lover and lay in the bed next for her, breathing heavy.

"Holy shit" she breathed

"Told you it would be amazing" Jack replied smugly

"So what does this mean" Miranda asked nervously. Jack didn't seem like the relationship type.

"Fucking hell, i'm not letting go of you after that, no fucking way. We are definatly together now cheerleader" Jack smiled

Miranda smiled back and pulled Jack back in.

"Round two" she whispered moving back on top.

One Week Later

Shepard moved in his bed, his eyes opened and he gasped, there was a tube in his throat, stopping his breathing. He wriggled and tried to shout.

"Holy crap, he's awake" He heard, he didn't reconise the voice, then he saw a woman pull the tube out of his mouth.

"Commander Shepard, nod if you can hear me" Shepard nodded.

"Commander you've been in a coma for a week". She paused. "We won Commander. You did it".

Shepard tried to speak. "A...sh..ley" he said. His voice croaky and barely audible.

"I'm here Shepard" Ashley stepped forward from the back of the room and came over to his bed. She strocked his face, smiling broadly. Shepard could tell she'd been crying, she was crying now but they were tears of joy.

"I...lo..ve...you" he croaked. He smiled, it hurt his face but he couldn't help it. The doctors left the room, satisfied everything was ok.

"Shepard, I love you too. Don't you ever do that again" Ashleys face became more serious "I don't know if I would be able to carry on without you again"

Shepard voice was starting to return to normal.

"I would never leave you again. It's over now" he said, equally serious

Ashley smiled, reassured.

"Chakwas says that now you're awake they can use medi-gel to heal your face amd bones quicker. By the way you owe Chakwas big time, the blast did something to your cybernetic implants and she had to replace most of them. I hear it wasn't easy".

"I'll have to find some way to thank her. How long have you been here?"

"Pretty much since you came out of surgery. The Normandy crashed on some backwater planet and it took us a few days to get back. Then I came straight here and havn't left since. They tried to get me to leave a few times but i just couldn't. I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"You didn't leave me for a whole week. God I don't deserve you"

She scoffed. "The man who killed a Reaper, Saved the citadel, stopped human harvesting reaper slaves and then went on to save the entire galaxy thinks he doesn't deserve ME. Come on Shepard if anything I don't deserve you" Ashley said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Ash, you don't understand. I.. I was given three options on the citadel. I was met by the A.I behind the Reapers and he said I could control the reapers myself but I had to give up my human form, I could fuse synthetic and organic life and create the ultimate life but i would die or i could destroy the reapers completely but all synthetic intelligence would die. I commited genocide Ash, I killed the geth, I killed EDI. I couldn't bear leaving you again. I don't deserve you". Shepard notice tears running down his face. He never cried.

Ashley sat and listened. Her face never changing, she thought about what Shepard had said for a moment then spoke. "Shepard, you made the best choice. We wanted he reapers gone and you did that. Fusing organic and synthetic life would make living too easy, there would be no point. Ok so the geth died and EDI died. They are casualies of war, the Reapers killed them not you. The choices were stupid and you picked the best one. But most importantly, you came back to me. I love you. I don't care what you did, i will always love you" Ashley moved closer to Shepard and kissed him. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. Their first without any kind of worries about the war or the end of civilisation. In that moment, they were free to enjoy each others taste, scent and feel.

Shepard sighed. "Thank you Ash. You're amazing. Despite being in this bed, everything is perfect".

"SHEPARD, I knew a few reapers would never slow you down". Shepard and Ashley looked round to see all their friends crowding round the door. Wrex,Garrus, Tali, Liara, James, Miranda, Jack, Jacob, Zaeed, Samara, Grunt, Kasumi, Javik, Traynor, Chambers, Cortez, Chakwas and Joker all filed into the room. Shepard noticed that Joker was not smiling.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked. If Joker had heard his confession, Shepard doubted he would ever forgive him.

"All of it" Shepards heart sank. "Just so you know i think you made the best choice and I think everyone would agree" Garrus reassured him supported by a wave of nods amd agreements from everyone but Joker who simply turned and limped away.

"Whats his problem" Grunt asked. Insensitive as always.

"I need to talk with him in private later" Shepard said. "It wont be easy".

"Anyway It was a hell of a thing you did Shepard, you single handedly save the galaxy" Garrus continued.

"Wait, not singlehandedly, everyone in this room deserbes as much credit for destroying the reapers. Without you guys, i wouldn't have been able to do it. You helped me on the battlefield amd when I needed support to get through the wort of it. You are all family to me and i can't thank you enough". Shepard meant every word. He would have given up long ago if it wasn't for them.

The Normandy team talked and laughed for hours after Shepards speech. Enjoying being together without worrying about how many people were dying.

Shepard noticed Garrus and Tali embracing. He had walked in on them before but the rest of the crew didn't know. Everyone was pleasently surprised am congratulated them enthusiastically. Garrus looked a bit embarrased about the whole situation but knew it would cool off after a while.

Later that evening Shepard noticed Miranda amd Jack holding hands

"Whats going on here then" He said with a grin.

"Oh right, erm me and Jack are together as well" Miranda looked a bit sheepish a she said it. Shepard couldn't believe his ears.

"Well this is a surprise. Has the phycotic biotic finally gone soft?" Shepard joked

"Fuck off, that aint ever gonna happen. Anyway you'd be all over her too if you knew how good a fuck she is" Jack replied with a cheeky grin aimed at Miranda.

"I believe Shepard is as humans say, taken and has been for years" Garrus chimed in.

"Hang on Garrus, how long have you known about me and Ash" Shepard said. Garrus was his best friend and Shepard had no idea he'd know before today.

"Oh i've known since after we stopped Saren, you weren't a sneaky as you thought" Garrus said with a laugh.

After another half hour of friendly conversation, the crew left Shepard and Ashley alone for the night.

"Did they give you a bed, Ash" Shepard asked.

"No there weren't any spare so I've been sleeping on a rug". She replied

"Thats ridiculous, come on theres room in here I'll just shuffle over".

Ashley climbed into the hospital bed, it was a tight squeeze but she shuffled as close to Shepard as possible and got comfortable.

"I'm so happy right now, everything is perfect, the reapers are gone, you're alive and now we can finally be together. Nothings gonna stop us now. I love you Shepard, more than you could possibly know".

"There's no way you love me more than I love you Ash. When we were apart while I was fighting the collectors, I spent all my free time thinking about you. Our time apart just confirmed what I already knew, I knew I only want you. I want to be with you forever. I love you"

Ashley smiled and kissed him passionatly. "You really never slept with anyone when you worked for Cerberus. No temptation at all" Ashley quizzed, propping herself on one arm.

"No it's only been you". Shepard replied firmly. "what about you, I was dead for two years. Did you move on?"

"I couldn't, my sisters tried to fix me up once or twice but I could tell just from being introduced to the guys that they were nothing compared to you". She smirked and kissed him again.

"Thank god, I would've hated to have to beat the crap out of any guy after you. You're mine now." he joked.

Ashley laughed. "Good night, John". Ashley settled back down and snuggled close to Shepard.

"Night Ash. Love you"

They both closed their eye and slept.

3 Days later

Shepards therapy was going well. Some of his bones had almost healed, his face looked normal and he was being transferred to the Normandy for the remainder of his treatment. The hospital had given him a wheelchair and Admiral Hackett decided it was a good idea for him to visit the refugee camp to keep moral up among the troops. He knew it was bad but the camps were truly awful. Garrus was pushing him around and James and Ashley were walking with them. Shepard could have done this without Garrus and James but he didn't wasn't ready for the uproar the media would have if they found out the saviour of the galaxy had a girlfriend. He also wasn't sure what the Alliance would say about a shipboard relationship between the only two human Spectres. The group headed towards tbe communal area, now that the galaxy was officially at peace, the centre of the refugee camp was an area for all species to eat, drink, talk and bond. Shepard noticed a group of ten soldiers gathered around a circular table playing poker. The group was made up of five humans, two turians, two salarians and a krogan. Shepard got Garrus to push him over to the table.

"Any room for one more?" Shepard asked. He turned to his friends. "You guys can chill out for a while"

"Sure thing Loco, I'm gonna go find the bar". James turned and walked away.

"If its ok, I'm going to take Tali sightseeing. I hear the London Eye is still working" Garrus said. The couple had been spending as much time together as possible latley.

"My family are coming to see me today, they'll be here any time now". She moved closer to his ear and whispered "And they want to meet you". She walked away slowly, her hand trailing behind her on Shepards shoulder.

"You Commander Shepard?" the krogan asked

"Yeah thats me" Shepard replied.

"What an honor its is to meet you Shepard, Wrex says you have a hell of a quad" The krogan joked.

"Er thanks, i guess. I'm just here to play poker and hang out with my fellow soldiers". Shepard replied.

"Well don't expect me to go easy on ya just because you're the big hero"

Shepard smiled at the krogan an picked up his cards.

1hour later

Ashley made her way to the makeshift spaceport the Alliance had set up. A small landing area had been allocate for the families of people on Earth and Ashley had used her Spectre status to arrange for her mother and sisters to come to London for a while.

She saw a kodiak shuttle land on the pad and she ran over to open the door. A soon as it was open she was swarmed by three excited women. Abbey, Sarah and Lynn all hugged her at once, sending the four of then falling to the ground.

"Sis, we were sooo worried" Sarah said almost trembling with happiness.

"I know I know me too. It's so great to see you guys". Tears came to Ashleys eyes but she forced them away. The group stood up as Ashleys mom stepped off the shuttle

"Mom!" Ashley jumped over to her mother amd gav her a huge hug. The Williams' were back together now.

"So who this guy you were telling us about, you were pretty vague in our vid who is he". Sarah asked, she always was straight to point.

"You can meet him tonight if you want. I managed to get a table at the only restaurant open right now. Its very expensive but he's paying". She said with a grin.

"So whats he like, come on tell us somethin". Lynne said. Ashley shook her head laughing.

The Williams family exited the spaceport and made their way to a tent reserved for Ashleys sisters and mother.

"Right, now you're settled I have to go for an hour or so make yourselve comfortable. I wouldn't advise going to the other species camps but some parts o London like th London eye amd Big Ben are relatively undamaged. I think Garrus amd Tali, you know the turian and quarian couple I told you about, went sightseeing so if you see them introduce youselfs they're friendly". Ashley suggested. She walked out of the tent and went to find Shepard.

Ash found her man still playing poker with the group. They were laughing as Shepard told a story.

"Hey skipper, time to go". Ashley didn't want to spoil his fun but she needed to tell him what was going on.

"Oh alright gimme a push will you". Ash pushed him out of the refugee camp and towards the river Thames.

They kissed amd enjoyed the sight until Ashley spoke

"So, I bet you wanna know whats going on tonight then". She said

"Yeah you kinda sprung something on me about meeting your family". Shepard raised his eyebrows expecting an explaination.

"I let it slip after our date on the Citadel, Sarah came after you left, we talked and well... it slipped out. Sorry". She grinned apoligetically. "I didn't tell her your name because I knew she couldn't keep a secret. She told Abbey amd Lynne and they told Mom. So I guess the secrets out skipper".

"Well it was gonna happen somtime, do you really think I'm ready to meet your family". He knew this night would be difficult and from what Ash had told him, her mother was a bit overprotective.

"Of course you are. I know my sisters will like you, it's mom you might have a bit of trouble with, she tends not to like my boyfriends". She laughed

"Operation win over Mommy Williams then". Shepard joked.

"That was a terrible joke skipper. But yeah thats tonights objective and it starts at 8 o'clock sharp at Samesh Batiahs restaurant. Remember you helped him get his wifes body back a few years ago".

"How the he did you get a table there?" Shepard said, surprised.

"I may or may not have booked the table under the name Commander John Shepard, saviour of the galaxy". They both laughed. "Well skipper, I'm going to go find my family. I'll come come by the Normandy to pick you up.

Shepard sat by the river a few moments longer after Ashley left. He'd barley had any time to himself since he woke from his coma. He looked over the cityscape of London. He couldn't see anywhere in his view that wasn't affected by destruction. It looked pretty bleak now but he believed that in time everything would go back to normal.

"Shepard. What are you doing out here". Shepard turned to see Admiral Hackett and Javik behind him.

"Just thinking" He replied. "We haven't had a proper debrief yet. Whats the status".

"The Citadel was damage by the blast but most of it is intact. I've been told that it will be six months to a year before it's fixed. The Mass Relays were also damaged but I think Javik can tell you more". He turned to Javik.

"Yes, Commander, Liara T'soni and I just returned from the planet you called Ilos. I was able to etract the data from the research into Mass Relays. I was able to transfer the knowledge into Dr T'soni's mind and she transferred it again into a group of asari scientists. They now have a much greater understanding of how the Relays work and are working on the Charon Relay".

"Thats good news right. What's the estimated death toll ?" Shepard asked.

"More than we can count." Shepards face dropped. "It could've been a hell of a lot worse. You did good Shepard. The entire galaxy owes you a debt we can never repay. However we do need to talk". Javik turned to leave.

"I shall go find Dr T'soni, she wishes to talk with me about the book she wants to write about my people". Javik said amd left.

"Give her my best". Shepard called after him.

Hackett took a seat on the bench next to Shepard.

"Commander, it has come to my attention that you and Lieutenant Commander Williams are in a relationship amd have been for years".

"Well thats true sortof but I'm not taking advantage or anything.. Hang on how did you find out ?" Shepard said ciriously.

"I spoke to your Quarian friend, Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy. She talked for an age bit said several interesting things. But you needn't worry, I'm not going to do anything, Miss Zorah said you're very much in love. She thinks a wedding is right around the corner".

"Woah what hey. I hadn't even thought of that". Shepard panicked.

"Uhuh well don't forget to invite me to the wedding". Shepard had never heard Hackett joke before. He figured he was less stressed now the war was over. They both saluted and went seperate ways.

Normandy

The Normandy was docked in the Alliance outpost in London near the refugee camp. It wasn't neede for the cleanup so Alliance command had given the crew some shore leave. Shepard had never been on the Normandy with no-one else around before and nothing working. The silence was disconcerting, he was so used to the low hum. He looked around and saw a light coming from the cockpit. He assumed it was Joker. Joker hadn't been seen since he had overheard Shepards confession. Shepard decided now was as good a time as any to talk to him.

"Joker, you ok ?" Shepard asked. Joker was slouching in his chair, a half drunk bottle of whisky on the armrest.

"Fuck off". He spat

"I'm so sorry Joker. I tried. I tried".

"Why did you get to decide EDIs fate. Who said you could do it. Why are you so important ?" Joker was clearly angry

"I don't know Joker, I never asked for this, I never wanted this. I didn't make the choice quickly, it was like Virmire. EDI was my friend too amd i'll miss her and never forget her. I'm sorry". Joker seemed to calm down a bit.

"I should hate you Shepard, but I have to agree that the reapers had to be destroyed. Why did EDI have to die. I loved her". Jomer wept into his hands. Shepard had never known his friend to be this emotional. He rolled up to Joker and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Joker, in time".

"So will we Commander, in time". Shepard was glad he and Joker would be able to work things out. He rolled towards the elevator and went to the medbay. Dr Chakwas wanted see if some of his bandages were ready to come off yet. He lay on the table while Chakwas scanned his bones.

"Excellent Commander, those implants of yours have sped up the healing process dramatically. You should be almost fully healed in few weeks For now though, lets see if you can stand". Shepard was itching to get out of the wheelchair, it made him feel weak. He cautiously moved his legs off the edge of the bed. He paused for a moment, worrying what he'd be like if he could never walk again. He put it out of his mind and pushed off the bed. His leg hurt but h stayed upright.

"Here use this untill the pain goes away". Chakwas handed him a walking stick.

"Thanks doc. You should get off the Normandy, I hear Vega's found the bar and is set on drinking everything in sight". Shepard grinned limping around the medbay.

"I might, but I'm getting too old for dinking late into the night. However I will be getting that bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy you promised we would share". She replied.

"Looking forward to it doc and thanks for fixing me up again". Chakwas smiled amd nodded as Shepard hobbled out.

In his cabin, Shepard showered, shaved and put on his casual Alliance uniform. He walked over to his desk amd spotted a new photo in his photo frame. Ash had image of her with one of them durimg their date on the citadel. He smiled as the happy memory filled his mind. His thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door.

"Shepard, you in there ?" Ashley called.

Shepard opened the door, pulled her inside and kissed her passionatly.

"Hey, i've got an idea, how about you move your stuff up here then it would be our cabin and you wouldn't have to knock".

He smiled at her, holding her in his arms.

"Wow. Yes Shepard, I'd love to. At least now I get to sleep on a proper bed. Hey, it's like we're moving into a really small aparment together, thats a big relationship step". She joked. "Wait a minute, aren't you worried about people finding out about us ?" She sounded slightly worried. Her career meant a lot to her and he knew that.

"I spoke to Admiral Hackett today. He said Tali mentioned it to him that we were together. Lucky for us he's not gonna do anything". Ashley sighed.

"I knew Tali wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. I was really worried about the Alliance finding out but I never would have let it come between us. I waited three years for this so it's not going to be ruined by some prick Admiral married to the regs". Ashley had fire in her eyes so Shepard knew she was serious.

"I love you Ash". He'd never get tired of saying that.

"Hey I was gonna say this when I came in but when did you start walking again, skipper?"

"Doc took my bandages off about an hour ago. Hurts a bit and I've got a stick but if I keep taking my meds, I should be fine in a few weeks".

"It's about time, I still need to give you your victory prize". Ash whispered seductively.

"Oh boy, wow, can't wait". Shepard was imagining what she meant and he liked it.

"haha. The great Commander Shepard at a loss for words. Too easy. Anyway start getting ready, you've got an hour before we meet my family. I'm going to get my stuff.

When Ashley came back up she found Shepard with his shirt off. She hadn't seen his torso injuries and she couldn't help but gasp.

"Ash, whats wrong ?".

"It's nothing just your scars". She walked over to him and traced te scars with her hands. "Do they hurt".

"Not really, they're healing fast but they may be visible for a while".

"It's ok, I think they're kinda sexy". She pulled him close and kissed him. "Come on, get dressed, we don't have much time". She noticed Shepard hesitate. "Whats up? Don't tell me you're gonna try backing out of this".

"No no it's just I'm er... I guess I'm just a little nervous. I keep thinking of ways I'm going to mess this up". He sat down and shook his head.

Ashley folded her arms and have him an odd look.

"Really? You hunted down a rogue spectre and killed an entire fleet of reapers not once showing any signs of nerves amd now you can't handle dinner with your girlfriends family". She knelt down in front of Shepard amd have him a supportive smile. "You'll do fine, just be yourself and if that doesn't work then screw em. I love you and thats all that matters". She ran her hand through his hair as she reached up and locked their lips.

"Your so beautiful. Allright, I'm ok now. Lets do this". With that, he stood up and got dressed into a suit as Ashley put on an evening dress.

That Evening

The dinner was going well, Ashleys sisters had gotten unbelievably excited when they saw Ash and Shepard arrive hand in hand. It hadn't taken long to win them over. They kept asking questions about his new found fame. He was glad they didn't really notice the stick, he felt weak when walking with it. Ashley's mother had been polite but Shepard noticed a hint of mistrust in her voice. Then, Mrs Williams asked to speak to Shepard outside. He gave Ash a worried look and she replied by gesturing after her mother with her head.

"So what do you think of my Ashley ?". She asked. Shepard couldn't tell whether she was serious or not. He decided she probably was.

"Honestly, I'm crazy about her. We didn't have the best start, I died as you probably know but we made it through". He was trying to read her expresion but it was impossible.

"Ok John, I belive you but if you hurt her again, you're gonna wish you were still dead. Ashley barely made it after you died. She was miserable amd depressed for two years and we didn't know why. I can tell she loves you Shepard, don't hurt her again". She stared at him to show she meant it.

"Don't worry, now the reapers are gone, there's nothing in the way". He smiled nervously and the two of them went back tp the table.

The rest of the evening went perferctly, the Williams sisters told Shepard a few embarassing stories, they all laughed and by the end, Shepard felt like the night was a success. After recieving hugs from Ash's sisters and a friendly handshake from her mother, the two spectres headed back to their cabin aboard the Normandy.

"I think that went well". Shepard was happy nothing went wrong.

"Yeah, my sisters were absolutley gobsmacked that my boyfriend is the great Commander Shepard". She also looked pleased with how the night had turned out. "What did mom say to you then".

"Oh the usual, you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you stuff you'd expect from a dad. Then she told me you never told anyone why you were so depressed two years ago. I think thats why she doesn't like me much".

"When you died, I tried avoiding everyone, I didn't want to talk, eat, sleep. Tey stuck with me though, always trying to help me through it. I couldn't face telling them why, I was trying to accept that you were gone. It was hard. Anyway, mom'll come around, she gonna have to". Ashley relplied, deadly serious.

Ashley always was stubborn, he'd got a feeling her mother was too. Shepard decided he would have to do something exrtra to win her over.

Admiral Hacketts Flagship

"Admiral, I just completed the report on the Terminus Systems". Hackett's Lieutenent said.

"What did you find". Hackett replied.

"The Blood Pack, Blue suns, Eclipse and various other gangs appear to be arming themselves heavily. They don't seem intent on living in peace, we don't know what they're planning but it's big. Aria T'loak has restored order on Omega and has tightened her grasp on the gangs who operate there. She has extended an invitation to have an Alliance re-supply depot on her station. It seems that she is becoming more interested in keeping the peace. The most disturbimg thimg is that we have had several unverified sightings of ships bearing the Cerberus insignia. We have also picked up chatter that a woman named Jana may be attempting to assume control of the group. The Illusive Man must have had a contingency plan if he was killed". Hackett took a moment to think about this news.

"Hmm, I had hoped that there would be peace for a while. I will go present this evidence to the council and ask them what they intend to do abou our councilor".

He exited the bridge and arrange an audience for the next day abourd the Destiny Ascension, the councils flagship.

Normandy

Garrus and Tali were in the mess hall having dinner when they saw Miranda and Jack walk towards them.

"Hey, how are you guys". Tali asked as she stood up to hug the couple.

"Good, thank you, Tali. How are you ?". Replied Miranda, a lot calmer than Tali.

Garrus stood up. "So what brings you aboard the Normandy ?"

"Shepard's invited all the old Normandy squad to stay for a while". Miranda gave a rare smile. "Though I hear my cabins been taken".

"Yeah we're gonna have to find somewhere else to fuck". Jack said grabbing her ass.

"Too much information thanks". Garrus grimanced.

"So where you two staying?". Miranda asked

"Forward battery. We put down a pile of rugs and blankets. It cozy". Tali giggled and held Garrus' hand.

"I say we go to the subdeck, cheerleader. It's quiet and more importantly. It's private". Jack said seductively.

"Ok. I'm gonna miss my office". Miranda sighed. They smiled at Garrus and Tali and headed towards the elevator.

All squad members had arrived back onto the Normandy and as the crew were all off the Normandy on shore leave, there was plenty of room in the crews quarters for everyone except Wrex and Grunt who were too large for the beds amd went to sleep in the observation room. Despite not being soldiers, Chakwas, Joker, Cortez, Traynor and Chambers, who had gotten over her fear of the Normandy were all present as well.

That night everyone gathered in the lounge for a drink. Shepard stood and spoke.

"Thank you all for being here. I've come to think of all of you as family. You are my family and I love you all. Without any one of you, we would have failed. I asked so much of you in the war and you delivered more than I could possibly ask for. Thank you all. This is our victory. We human marines have a saying... Semper fi".

His speach was met by a chorus of cheers. Shepard sat down and enjoyed the rest of the evening

That night his sleep was interupted by a nightmare. He dreamt about what would have happened if he failed. He saw Earth levelled, he saw Tuchanka on fire, he saw Thessia in ashes. Then he saw Ashley, alone on an unknown planet, running for her life from a horde of reapers. Then all of a sudden, she stopped running and fell to the ground. Bullet holes riddled her back. Shepard woke startled, sweating and panicking. He quickly looked around for Ashley. When he saw her asleep next to him in their bed, he calmed down. He slid off the bed and limped to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked at his scars in the mirror. They were a constant reminder of how close he'd been to dying again. That thought sent a chill down his spine. If he had died his dream would probably have come true. Everyone he loved would be killed and harvested. He sighed and stood there for a moment, trying to forget about what he'd just seen.

'Hey, whats up skipper". He saw Ashley in the mirror, wearing just one of his T-shirts, but didn't turn to look at her".

"Nightmare, about what would happen if I failed. I saw planets on fire. Earth, Tuchanka, Thessia. Then i saw...you". He stopped.

"It's ok Skipper. We won, don't worry about what would have happened. You came back. To me. Thats all that matters". Ashley turned him around and hugged him tightly.

"You came back to me". She repeated.

"Thanks Ash, the dream just shook me a bit". Shepard stroked her hair. "I bet I'm gonna be having nightmares for a long time, though".

"I know and I'll be here". Ashley looked up at him proudly. "I was so scared that you'd be different when you woke up from the coma, I'm glad all you're getting is nightmares".

Shepard felt a bit better now, Ashley always knew what to say. The two of them went back to bed and slept.

The next day

"Er Commander, you amd Commander Williams have an incoming message from Admiral Hackett on the QEC". Traynors voice said on the shops comm.

Shepard and Ashley quickly got dressed and headed towards the QEC.

"Commander Shepard, Commander Williams good to see you. I'm afraid i've got good news and bad news". Hackett didn't sound particularly happy.

"Whats going on, Admiral ?" Ashley butted in before Shepard could say anything.

"We'll start with the good news, the council gave me a list of candidates for the next human Councilor. I'm on it, Kahlee Sanders is there too, along with two other ambassadors, King amd Polta. You may have heard of them, then there's you. The council seemed very insistent that you be considered for the job. I thinkit would be best if you get the final say on the matter. We don't really have anyone else to decide". Shepard looked at Ash who looked gobsmacked.

"Admiral, I'd like to talk to Shepard outsid for a moment". Hackett nodded as they stepped outide the QEC room.

"Shepard, you can't accept. Think about it, you'll have to leave te Normandy, your ship, you'de be swarmed by the press every day, you'de be busy every night, you'de have no time for me, skipper. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again to politics bullshit". She looked a bit angry. There was fire in her eyes. Shepard couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha. Don't worry, Ash, I'm a soldier and always will be. I'm not going to leave you. Ever". He said confidently. He hobbled back to Hackett.

"Admiral, I'm flattered the council wants me but I'm not a politician. I'm a marine. I don't want to be stuck behind a desk fo the rest of my life. Anyway, I think you would be better suited for the job". Hackett looked like he was about laugh.

"You still think you're just a soldier ? Well in any case, I respect your decision and I'll tell the council they've got their councilor. Now to the bad news. We've been able to confirm reports that a woman named Jana has assumed control of whats left of Cerberus. They have two dreadnought class ships, three cruisers and five frigates tht look identical to the Normandy SR-2. Also, Jana seems to hav contacted the terminus gangs and they appear to have joined forces. Our strategists think they be about to attempt to take control of the Terminus systems".

"But we have colonies in the Terminus. They'll be wiped out". Ashley shouted.

"Hang on Admiral, how do we know this". Shepard asked. Ashley noticed his expression never changed during Hacketts speech, almost like he guessed this was coming.

"I requested the concil send an STG Infiltration unit and they were happy to. Your actions have made the council more willing to listen to what we have to say". Hackett replied.

"So what are we going to do about this, Admiral ?" Shepard replied.

"We are currently putting together a multi-species task force to evacuate all colonies from the terminus systems. It's not ideal but we don't really wan't all out war with the Terminus systems. I'd like to request the Normandy run recon on planets befor te evacuation. You can drop in and organise the colonists without Cerberus knowing. We hope to have as few Casualties as possible".

"With all due respect, Admiral, Commander Shepard isn't ready to be participating in ground missions yet". Ashley said with a worried look on her face.

"That's why I'm promoting you to Staff Commander and putting you in Command of the Normandy. Shepard, when you're cleared for duty, you will be officially promoted to the rank of Captain and you will relieve Commander Williams and resume Command of the Normandy".

"Thank you Admiral, when do we set off". Shepard wasn't surprised at the promotion.

"We're gathering supplies and briefing the crew and Javik is giving your engineers some FTL upgrades he found on Mars so we expect you'll have three more days of shore leave. I've cleared it with the Alloamce brass that you can take any of your squad you need and you will still have access to the Spectre supplies. Good luck Shepard". And with that he was gone. Shepard turned to Ashley and saluted.

"Congratulations, Staff Commander, welcome to your first starship command, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard reporting for duty". He said with a smile.

Ashley laughed and returned the salute.

"You know it's only temporary. But it will be nice now that it'se giving the orders. Anyway, you're still not cleared for duty yet, go see Chakwas for treatment LC, thats an order, Shepard". They mock saluted again and Shepard went to see the doc.

An hour later, Shepard was feeling a lot better, most of the pain was gone, his lung was almost completly healed. He still needed a walking stick but the doc assured him he would be fit for duty in a few weeks.

He walked to the lounge to see if there was anyone around. He foumd the entire gang in there, seven of them playing poker and the rest sat around talking. Shepard called everyones attention.

"Guys, i've been given a mission by Admiral Hackett". He explained the situation to his crew and what the mission involed.

"So anyone wanna come ?" He asked

"I'm in Shepard, you know there's no Shepard without Vakarian" Garrus stood up and patted Shepard on the back.

"I'll come too". Tali said. "I can't let Garrus get into too much trouble"

"Sorry, Shepard wish I could, but Grunt and I have things to sort out on Tuchanka. Plus Grunts got to get himself a mate". Wrex guffawed.

"I understand, Wrex, don't worry about it". Shepard wished he could come, Wrex and Grunt were great in a fight.

"I would be honoured to join you again, Commander, there isn't much for me to do on Earth". Samara was next to join up.

"Me too Shepard, all my stuff is here anyway". Liara said, excited.

"I guess me, Cortez, Traynor and Vega don't really have a choice, we are Alliance personnel after all". Joker pitched in.

"I'm sure you could request a transfer if you want but I bet your next ship won't have leather seats". Shepard deadpanned.

"Tempting, I guess I'm staying, finally got that chair broken in". Shepard and Joker nodded to each other.

"What about my N7 training, loco ?" James asked.

"When I'm back on duty, the alliance has given me permission to train you as much as possible so you can take the tests, James. I've never trained anyone before but I'll try my best".

"One more goddamn mission Shepard, then I'm retiring. Just bought a beach house in Mexico with the money I got from Cerberus". Shepard was surprised Zaeed wanted to come, he thought he would have retired anyway.

"Sure thing Shep, not much to steal now, most of it's destroyed and whatever's left isn't being guarded. It's no fun when it's easy". Kasumi chuckled to herself.

"I don't think Brynn would be happy if I went halfway around the galaxy while she's pregnant. By the way, we're getting married in two months and you need to be there for best man duties". Jacob said smiling.

"Congrats Taylor, you can count on me". Shepard smiled and shook his hand.

"I just got a job as a therapist at the refugee camp. Besides, Samantha's doing a better job than me". Kelly said reluctantly.

Miranda and Jack had been whispering to each other for a while.

"What's the word guys". Shepard asked.

"No, sorry Shepard, I wanna spend some time with Ori amd Jack". Miramda said.

"Oh shit guess that means I'm out too Shepard. Maybe next time". Jack looked a bit pissed off to be missing out.

Javik was last to answer. "Ok Commander, I will follow you into battle again. I should probably keep within communication distance of Dr T'soni if we are to write a book".

"Thank you guys, we leave in three days, oh and for now, Staff Commander Williams will be in command until I get cleared for duty". Shepard said proudly.

"Yeah, then the Commanders gonna be promoted into the big leagues, Captain. What, I talked to Hackett". Joker said, grinning.

The rest of them laughed and congratulated Shepard as Ashley walked in.

"So Shepard, you told them whats going on ?" She asked.

"Yeah. Garrus, Tali, Liara, James, Samara, Kasumi and Zaeed are coming with, the rest have found other things to do".

"Tali, I thought you would be going back to Rannoch to help re-build". Ashley said.

"No, I couldn't leave the Normandy's engines alone. I'd miss them too much". Tali quipped. "That reminds me, I'm gonna go see Adams, Daniels and Donnely. They've probably been messing with the inertia dampeners". Tali stood and walked out.

"Thats a good idea, the crew will need their quarters back when we set off so everyone who's staying needs to find somewhere to stay".

"Is the Observation room taken Shepard, I would like a place to meditate ?". Samara asked.

"Yeah thats now Commander Williams' spot". Joker butted in.

"Oh actually, Ash has move in with me in the captains cabin". Shepard said met by a round of wolf whistles from James and Joker.

"Grow up guys". Shepard laughed. He downed a drink and limped out.

"So Staff Commander, how does it feel to outrank Shepard for a while ?" James asked.

"It's gonna be fun". Ashley replied simply while pouring herself a drink.

"Mission sounds pretty simple. Swoop in, prepare the evac then wait for the Alliance to come pick everyone up". James said confidently.

"Lets hope so but we may not be so lucky. We don't know when Cerberus will start attacking colonies. We could arrive too late or during the attack so we ne ready for anything". Ashley said sternly.

"Gotcha Commander. Hey, with you in charge and Loco injured, does that make me XO ?" James continued.

"I don't know, I guess it's either you, Joker or Engineer Adams. I really don't know who I'd rather have as XO". Ashley joked.

"Oh come on, I want a go. It would've been me at Cerberus but then Lawson ce along, then it would've been me when Anderson was supposed to be runnkng he ship but the you came back". Joker pouted.

"Oh alright. For two weeks you can be XO, Joker". Ashley conceded.

"Does that mean you're gonna try to sleep with me then. It seems to be a running thing on this ship". Joker grinned mokingly.

"I'm gonna pass on that, I don't think Shepard would be very happy and I get the feeling he could beat you in a fight". Ashley replied. Them she thought of something."Hang on a minute, did Shepard ever try to sleep with you, Miranda ?"

Ashley sounded angry now.

"What, no, he didn't. Calm down, I'll admit, for a while I thought he wanted to but when I confronted him about it he said no. I wondered why before he ran into you on Horizon but then I could tell how he felt about you". Miramda managed to stay calm while Ashley stared at her with anger building.

"Sorry Miranda, I didn't know. Wow it's getting late. Good night". She left the room feeling pretty embarassed. She rode the elevator to the captains cabin. She entered and saw Shepard jump as the doors opened.

"Oh jeez it's you. Sorry, I'm not used to this yet. I've never lived with a girlfriend before". Shepard stood and kissed Ashley.

"I thought you'd be downstairs drinking with the crew". He continued.

"Yeah well, I made a bit of a fool of myself. Joker made a joker about the Captain of this ship trying to sleep with the XO like we did after I said he could be my XO. I thought he meant that you had tried to sleep with Miranda back in your Cerberus days and I basically accused her of it". Shepard couldn't help smiling.

"I told you already, the thought never even crossed my mind. I knew we would work things out in time". He reassured.

"Even after Horizon? I pretty much told you to fuck off. You still thought it would work ?" She said disbelievingly.

"Honestly, yeah. I know you better than you think. I knew you just needed time to calm down, and I was right. I got that message you sent a couple of days later". Shepard kissed her again. "You know I'm feeling a lot better. You wanna". He gestured to the bed.

"You're on Skipper". She grabbed his hand and pushed him onto he bed. They stripped and Ashley jumped on him.

An hour later.

Shepard and Ashley lay in each others' arms, breathing heavily, looking at the sky above London. Shepard thought about how perfect this momemt was. He wished they could stay like this forever but he knew it wouldn't last.

"You ready for this ?". He asked quietly. "There may be a couple of hard fights ahead.

"Or it could be as simple as preparing civilians for evac". Ashley said. She didn't really mean it, she was preparing herself for the worse.

"If you ever need to to talk or if the pressure of command is getting too hard, you know I'm always here". Shepard said.

"Thats a bit cheesy, skipper". Ashley laughed.

"You know you love it". Shepard grinned.

"No, I love you". Ashley smiled and reached over to kiss him.

"Love you too". Shepard whispered.

"We should get dressed, the crew should be back soon. They'll probably want a briefing with their CO". Ashley said.

"Go on then, you're CO, you can do the briefing". Shepard chuckled.

"Again, it's temporary". Ash smiled. "but I will sit in".

An hour later, the Normandy crew gathered in the shuttle bay. Adams, Traynor, Donnelly, Daniels, Joker, the alien squad members and a few new faces who had recently been assigned to the Normandy all waited for Shepards briefing.

"I assume you've all read the mission briefing. Cerberus are planning to attack all colonies in the Terminus systems, thats not just human colonies. Asari colonies, Turian supply depots, refuelling stations, all of them are in danger right now. Shepards commanding voice echoed in the shuttle bay. He paused for a moment then continued. "We have been tasked with preparing the inhabitants for the evacuation using the Normandy's stealth technology, then defending the civiliansif the need arises before they are evaced by Alliance cruisers. This may seem simple, but as is often the case with this ship, things can go wrong. We could arrive during an attack or have to attack a Cerberus cruiser in space". He paused again. "We must be ready for anything. Make me proud. And now onto shipbased news. As you can see, I am technically on medical leave, so I will not be Commanding officer until I'm cleared for duty, so for the forseeable future, Staff Commander Ashley Williams will in Command of the Normandy". He gestured to Ash. "and Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau will be acting XO". He saluted to his crew who returned it. Shepard and Ashley stepped into the elevator and went to the war room to start planning the upcoming missions. The colonies of Ferris Fields, Freedoms Progress, New Canton and Fehl Prime would be the first to be evacuated. They were considered priorities by the Alliance. Next, several science teams exploring uncolonised planets would be picked up. So far it seemed pretty simple. Illium was a much larger concern. Shepards squad had joined the planning by now and Illium was causing much debate.

"Illium is far too heavily populated for Cerberus to invade". Shepard said exasperated.

"What if they bombard it from orbit. Millions of innocent civilians will die". Liara said sounding angry.

"We don't have the resources to evacuate the entire population. Where would they go. The other colonies only have a few million combined and there's barely enough space for them". Ashley interjected.

"We have to find some way of protecting it. Illium is a very important system not only to te Asari, bit to the rest of the galaxy". Samara said, her voice as calm as ever.

"Alright, how about we send a message to Asari High Command and request they position a small flotilla around Illium".

"That sounds good. I'll send the message". Liara walked out, satisfied with the resolution.

"So, we're headed to Ferris Fields, we should arrive in the next 24 hours so everyone get some rest". Shepard ordered.

"Um, Commander". Traynor had been silent up until now. "We're evacuating the Terminus because of the imminent danger but are we expecting an all out war with Cerberus and the Terminus gangs?" Everyone had been wondering but no-one had dared ask.

Shepard sighed. "It's a very real possibility. I had hoped that we had pit an end to Cerberus but it seems not. However, I think Cerberus are making mistakes, they've showe their hand and haven't hidden their plams very well. If there is a war, it won't last long". Shepard wasn't entirely sure if what he's said was true but it would help morale. The room emptied except for Shepard and Ashley. Sh didn't look happy.

"Whats up Ash?"

"I thought I was in command, you're not on duty". Ashley said flatly.

"Aww, you getting jelous, CO?" Shepard saw Ashley frown.

"The regs say I'm in charge, you're only here because this is where you're recieving treatment". Ashley's temper was rising.

"Hey Ashley, if we followed the regs, I wouldn't be able to do this". He pulled her close and kissed her. She didn't resist but when they parted, she was still frowning.

"Oh alright, I'll back off, Commander". Ashley's face returned to normal.

"Thank you skipper. Now to the medbay, you have an appointment with some needles". They walked out hand in hand. Shepard went to the doc.

"Unfortunately Shepard, theres been a setback". Chakwas said after scanning him. "Your lung hasn't healed as quick as I hoped".

"Does that mean I'll be out of the field longer?" He asked, frustrated.

"Yes. A week maybe more. Has it been hurting more?"

"Yeah but I didn't want to say anything, I thought it would be fine". Shepard grunted as he sat up.

"Stubborn as always. When will you admit on your own that somethings wrong?" Chakwas replied.

"Nothings wrong doc". Shepard joked.

Ashley was already asleep when Shepard got back to their cabin. He sat on the bed next to her and looked at her while she slept. He remembered the first time they met, on Eden Prime. He remembered the admiration he felt when he saw her fighting whem she had lost so much. That was one of the things that had attracted him to her. Shepard stroked her cheek gently. He was worried about the upcoming mission. He knew she was a great soldier but he always felt like she was safer whem he was there to make sure nothimg happened. Being stuck on the ship was frustrating enough but with the added fear of losing Ash, it would soon be unbearable. Ashley stirred in her sleep. Shepard decided not to get into bed and risk waking her. He grabbed his walkimg stick and took the elevator dowm to the CIC. It was relatively quiet as most of the crew was getting some rack time. He limped towards the cockpit. He knew Joker would be there, he rarely left his chair other than to eat, sleep or use the bathroom.

"Hey Joker". Shepard greeted, as he took a seat in the co-pilots chair.

"Commander. What're you doing up? Ashley get greedy and lock you out of the captains cabin?" Joker joked.

"Nah, nothing like that. I just didn't want to wake her".

"Aww how gentlemanlike. You going soft on is Commander now you'be saved the galaxy?". Joker grinned.

"Hell no". Shepard simply replied.

"Good to hear, I understand there's gonna be a few more fights ahead". He seemed more serious now.

"So, I forgot to ask, did your family make it". Shepard thought this might be a touch subject but Joker was still his friend.

"Yeah both of them. Don't they did it. Got a vid from my sis a few days ago". Joker smiled.

"Thats good news. It's about time everyones luck started changing".

"Hopefully it will after we sort Cerberus out again. Hey, I heard they made more Normandy's". He didn't sound happy aboit that.

"Yep, if we cam capture them, the Alliance would be a lot stronger". Shepard said.

"All we have to do is find em". Joker pointed out.

"True. Well thanks for the talk Joker".

"Amytime Shepard, I'm always here, you know, flying the ship". Shepard stood and limped back to his cabin. He decided to sleep on the couch for a bit. It was more comfortable than he thought it would be but he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

The Next Morning.

Ashley woke up expecting to find Shepard lying next to her. She was surprised to find him on the couch. She padded over, stroked his hair and kissed him. That helped wake him up. He grogily sat up, grunting through the pain.

"Hey there sleepy. Why didn't you come to bed?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Oh I didn't want to risk waking you, you've got a big day today". As of on cue, Joker's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Commander Williams, we're recieving a message from the planet surface. You need to see this, it doesn't look good".

Ashley amd Shepard got dressed as quickly as possible and hurried to the war room. Traynor playe the message as they arrived. They saw a soldiers face recorded on an omni-tool camera as he ran, his face showed panic an tere were cuts on his jaw and chin that were bleeding badly.

"This is Corporal Mack Stevens assigned to the Ferris Fields colony. We are under attack from Cerberus troops. There are also a few Blood Pack Krogan killing amything that moves. We've sustained heavy casualties and ... Oh shit... Arrrrr".

The soldier fell as the camera panned round to show the attacker.

"What the hell". Ashley exclaimed.

The image froze on a horde of around 20 reaper husks. Shepards expression remained inchanged as he considered what was happening.

"Well, we know that Cerberus found a way of creating and controlling small groups of Husks through Henry Lawsons research. I assumed they would be killed when I activated the Crucible". Shepard frowned, this was not a complication he needed right now.

"Joker, how far out are we".

"ETA about 15 minutes". Joker replied.

Ashley turned to Shepard."I'm going to go grab the squad and kick some Cerberus ass". She said cockily. She tried to walk past Shepard but he blocled her path.

"Hey, just be extra careful out there, this mission reminds me a little bit too much about Eden Prime. That mission was fucked up from the moment we landed". Shepard was deadly serious, Jenkins had died along with a lot of colonists and soldiers.

"Hey, it wasn't all bad, you met me on Eden Prime, without that, we may never have". She smiled but Shepard did not look amused. "Ok, I get your point, I'll watch my six". She conceded.

"Radio the Normandy and set up constant communication with us as soon as ou land".

"Will do, Skipper". Ashley replied.

The Normandy exited FTL well away from the planet. Joker engaged the stealth drive as scans showed a Cerberus cruiser in orbit. Ashley had decided to drop the ground team first before sending the Normandy to attack the cruiser, so both had the element of surprise. The squad gathered in the shuttle bay.

"We're going in hard and fast. Tali, Javik, Garrus you're with me in team 1. Team 2, led by Lieutenent Vega will be Liara, Kasumi and Samara. Zaeed, you will be in the shuttle operating the machine gun to cause as much of a distraction as you can. Cortez, don't do anything stupid. If it gets too hot, just bug out". Cortez nodded his approval. "Team 1 will land here, at drop point alpha and work our way through the colony towards the central buildings". Ashley pointed at a holographic map, then she pointed at the west end of he colony. "Team two will land at drop point beta and connect with team 1 at the same point. Our objective is to protect civillians. Don't go past any pockets of troops and try to find any survivors you can and radio Cortez for a pickup. The central buildings are the most likely place where civilians will try to hold out. Thats the Alamo". She was interrupted.

"The Alamo was a large military defeat for the side tryin to defend. Is that really an appropriate metaphor ?" Samara asked quizically.

Ashley frowned but couldn't help smiling. "Ok then, this is where we hold them off. We get as many civilians into this building and we push them back. Now fo he disturbing part, cerberus has husks". She waited for someone to inevitably say something.

"What the hell? Reaper Husks? Hows that possible?". Garrus was shocked.

"Well, we knew that cerberus was making husks and found a way to control them. They must have used the data to make their own after the crucible fired". She looked around at the shocked looks on the squads faces.

"Look, this doesn't change the objective, we've got a job to do. Lets get it done". She picked up the Valkyrie Shepard had bought for her. Most girls got jewelery or clothes from their boyfriends, she was different, she got guns. This thought made her smile before she put it to the back of her mind and concerntrated on the mission.

"Lets go Cortez, nice and quiet". She said. The Kodiak was a bit cramped with all the squad. Ashley couldn't help but feel nervous as the stealth Kodiak exited the Normandy and invisibly flew past the Cerberus cruiser, she knew it was silly but it seemed very wier to her how the shuttle was undetectable. They arrived at drop point alpha in a mater of minutes and Ashley took one last deep breath before she and her team disembarked. She was determine that her first mission in command was going to go well, she also felt like she had to prove to herself that she was fine without Shepard. She had always beem second in command, it was her time to prove she had what it took to command.

"Ok, eyes sharp. Lets move". She ordered. The Kodiak lifted off and , when the sound had gone away, a faint but persistent crack of gunfire could be heard. "Good" Ashley thought. "That must mean some people are still alive".

The squad moved towards th colony, checking all the time for hidden dangers. They could hear the gunfire getting closer. As they rounded a corner, three Alliance soldiers ran past them and took cover behimd a nearby wall. Ashley ordered Javik, Tali and Garrus to lay down some fire as she made her way over to the marines.

"Staff Commander Williams of the SSV Normandy. Whats the situation ?" She shouted over the gunfire.

"It's all shit ma'am. They have superior numbers and those husks. The reapers dropped troops here during the war so we were already vulnerable. We shoul give up and focus on getting off this planet". The soldier was pale and probably in shock.

"Whats your name marine ?". Ashley asked.

"Private Singh, Ma'am. That's Private Mikol and Private Dulch".

"Now you listen to me Private. There could still be civilians alive in the colony and we aint hanging them out to dry. So get up, dust yourself of and get back in the fight". Ashley shouted.

The three marines did exactly that. With an increased squad, they were able to kill the Cerberus Troops nearby and move into the colony. Ashley gestured for Garrus to go up on top of a nearby tower to get a better view of the battlefield. From his snipers nest, he could radio information back to Ashley and keep an eye on their six. Garrus swept his scope across the colony, looking for targets and picking off and troops who stuck their heads out too far with his Black Widow. He was just about to radio the all clear when he saw somethkng troubling.

"Erm, Williams, We have an Atlas trying to break the door down on the building with the civilians in it" He said as calmly as possible.

"We need to distract it then. Team 2, what's your position?". She said into the radio.

"Nearly there, amigo, found a couple of groups of colonists on the way, called Cortez for pickup". Came James' reply.

"Double time it, Vega, we've got an Atlas we're gonna distract while you get up close and finish it off".

"Will do, commander".

It wasn't difficult to get the atlas' attention. It did, however discover Garrus' sniper perch, forcing him to rejoin the squad before a missile hit the tower, sending tons of duracrete tumbling to the ground. The atlas moved away from the building to concerntrate on the nuiscance. Ashleys squad had it tough, the only thing that could make a significant dent in the atlas was Garrus' sniper rifle. They needed James quick. A rocket narrowly missed the cover where Ash and the three marines were hiding. Private Dulch popped up and immediately fell back down missing moat of his head. Ashley sighed at the sight of the bleeding bodyand slowlg moved elsewhere. The other two marines took a moment to process what had just happened then snapped out of it and returned to the fight. "Need a hand". Ashley heard on her radio. Zaeed. She had forgotten about him. The Kodiak swooped overheard, te gun as it started firing rounds at the hulking death machine. The atlas tried to turn but it was too slow. The rounds tore through the canopy and reduced the driver to pulp. A that remained was to pick of the remaining troopers and husks. When James' squad arrived, the two squads and the Kodiak cleared the area before attempting to open the door. Ashley pressed the doors intercom, she noticed a camera and spoke into it.

"This is Commander Ashley Williams of the Alliance ship SSV Normandy. The areas clear, we're here to evacuate you". Ashley said calmly.

"How do we know this isn't some Cerberus trick". Came the reply.

"Sergeant, tht you?" Singh stepped into view of the camera. "It's me, Private Singh. These guys are legit open up". There was a paus before the large metal door opened to reveal around 100 people.

"Who's in charge here ?" Ashley demanded.

"I am ma'am, Sergeant Jones".

"All survivors are being evacuated back to Earth, Sergeant. An Alliance cruiser will be here in a few hours to pick you all up. I suggest you gather what soldiers ypu have left, make sure there's no more Cerberus about, then get your people to pack what they need". Ashley ordered.

The soldiers cleared the rest of te colony amd the civilians went and collected personal belongings. Then they gathered and waited for the cruiser.

Normandy

Shepard was bored. Ash had messaged to say everything was fine and the Cerberus cruiser had been taken out by the Thanix cannon before it even knew there was another ship nearby. Shepard had been to Chakwas for a scan, he had been to talk with the crew, Daniels amd Donnelly were acting different since Shepard had caught them in the sub-deck, he'd encouraged the relationship but they still acted embarassed. Adams attempted to explain the stealth drive in more detail but it was a losing battle, Shepard was a soldier not an Engineer.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ever gonna understab this, Adams". Shepard conceded. "So how's your family, did they make it ?"

"Yeah, thank god. Their ships took a hell of a beating but they managed to get through is". Adams smiled. Shepard offered a hand shake, which he took.

"What about you two ?" He turned to Daniels and Donnelly

"Yeah, our families all survived. Mine hid in the Highlands of Scotland for most of the war. I don't think the Reaper bastards went there too much". Donnelly replied for both of them.

"I got an idea, you wanna play a bit of poker in the lounge ?" Shepard asked.

"Sounds good Shepard , I wanna get back all the money you won from us he last time we played". Daniels smiled.

The four of them made there way to th lounge, messaging Joker and Traynor in the elevator who joined them quickly. They got some drinks and sat down for business.

Planetside

All the colonists who had survived were now gathered in one area. The Normandy squad had gathered up the dead civilians for identification and burial. It was difficult since the lack of computers meant the colonists had to identify dead bodies themselves. Ashley felt their pain, back on Eden Prime, she had seen most of her friends die at the hands of the Geth. They were now digging graves for the dead and were nearly done. It was hot work but Ashley felt the dead deserved a proper burial. When they were done, they placed each body in a grave as familes and friends wept as hey watched. They filled in the grave and left the dead to rest. Javik decided to go have a look at a husk to see if they were any different to the reaper husks. He returned ten minutes later and reported that they looked exactly the same. That was pretty good news, Ashley thought, at least Cerberus wasn't making them more dangerous than they already were. Tali and Garrus had gone to sabotage any technology Cerberus might be able to use and set booby traps so if they tried to access certain things, they would explode. Now, all here was left to do was wait for the Alliance cruiser. It came an hour later, sending a fleet of shuttles. Once everyone had gone, the colony looked very much deserted, Ashley just stood for a moment taking it all in. All this death, it was like the Reaper war meant nothing, nobody had thought there was a lesson to be learnt from it. She shook her head and ordered everyone back onto the shuttle. The ride back to the Normandy was quiet, it gave Ashley time to think. On the plus side, he first mission in command would be deemed a success. They had saved a lot of lives today but they had also been too late to save everybody. That always hurt, knowing that however hard you try, you can't save everyone. Landing back on the Normandy, she couldn't wait to relax witb Shepard in their cabin. She stepped off the shuttle and immediately found herself in the arms of Commander Shepard.

"You were worrying about me, weren't you ?" She asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"A bit, but I was confident nothing would happen". Shepard replied, kissing her neck.

"Hey, come on, not in front of the crew". She giggled, noticing a few people looking.

"Then lets go to our cabin, then".

"I've got a mission report to file and I'm really tired, Skipper". Ashley pulled away.

"Aww no fun". Shepard pouted.

"Commander, incoming communication from Admiral Hackett in the QEC". Joker's voice came over th comm. He always seemed to interupt the couples private moments. They joined the rest of the team in the elevator and the entire squad went to the war room. Shepard and Ashley continued through to the QEC, Ashley stood in front of the console and Shepard leant against a wall out of the cameras view.

"Admiral". Ashley saluted.

"Commander, I trust everything went well". Hacket said staight to the point. Ashley could see in him that he hadn't just called for his report.

"No problems sir. We saved about 120 people". Her fave dropped. "A lot died before we arrived".

"You did the best you could, Commander. Listen, I've got some bad news. The other colonies, well they're gone". Hackett said stoically.

"What... Gone. How ?" Ashley said shocked.

"It seems Cerberus has joined forces with the Terminus gangs and also Balak and the remnants of the Batarian Military. They took out all the colonies at once. They haven't tried to take Illium or Rannoch as they're too well defended but the colonies were weak amd vulnerable after the reaper war. Is Shepard there ?"

"I'm here Admiral". Shepard stepped into shot.

"Shepard, we've recieved a message from your friend Aria T'Loak. She wants to meet you on Omega. Don't know why, she just said it's important. If it's a deal she wants, I'm giving you the authority to make one". Hackett said.

"What, you're putting him back on duty ?" Ashley said, surprised. "Sir, He hasn't fully healed yet".

"I'm fine, Ash, it's just a meeting". Shepard said cooly.

"Yeah on the most dangerous space station in the galaxy".

"Relax, Commander, I'm pitting him back on duty but he'll still be a Lieutenant Commander so you will still be in charge. Like Shepard said, it's just a meeting". Hackett interjected. "Head to Omega ASAP. Williams, I'll be expecting your report". Hacketts image flickered then dissapeared.

"Shepard, I don't like this, you're not ready to go on missions yet and we don't know what we are going into on Omega it could be a trap". Ashley was babbling.

"Relax, Ash, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much". Shepard smiled and put his hands round her waist. She promptly shrugged them off.

"Please, be serious. Not even a month ago you were very nearly dead. Again. If yu weren't so damn famous, they wouldn't have even looked for you. You'r not 100% yet. I... I don't want to lose you again. Please". Ashley was close to crying.

"I promise you. I'm never going to leave you again. I can do this, Ash. Nothing is ever going to stop me from coming back to you. Ever". He said firmly. "Besides Aria and I have a mutual... Understanding".

"I still don't like it but I can see you're not going to give in. You can be more stubborn than me sometimes. If you go, I'm coming with you". She said.

"You are stil in charge remember". Shepard and Ash returned to the war room to brief the squad.

"I assume you heard that". Ash started.

"Yep, all of it" Kasumi grinned. "Cute, Shep"

"Yeah, whatever". Shepard groaned. "Aria wants a meeting. Thats our new objective. There's nothing we can do for those colonies now". He continued.

"Crew dismissed". Ashley ordered. "Joker set a course for Omega".

"Oooh fun". Joker replied. Ashley shook her head. She'd never been to Omega before but she knew enough about it to know it would not be fun.

Later, Ashley was writing her mission report at the desk in the captains cabin when she heard the door open. Shepard walked in and put his arms round her. "Hey you". He said softly.

"Hey". She said, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very understanding today. I know what you've gone through and I could've handled it better". He said apologetically.

"It's ok, sometimes I forget how strong and stubborn you are. No half-brained Vorcha with a malunctioning pistol's gonna stop you". She kissed his hand and turned to stand with him.

"Still, I feel I have to do something special for you". He stepped outside for a second and came back with a trolly with four plates of food. He lifted Ashley up in his arms, feeling a bit of pain as he did so, and put her on the couch. He spread a red silk table cloth over the table and spread it out, humming a cheesy tune as he did it. He set the table, knives, forks and a holographic rose finished off the table. Ashley giggled at his attempt to be romantic. Shepard walked over to the music system and put on some romantic jazz music. Then he picked up a bottle of red wime amd poured two glasses. Finally, he brought the food over.

"Penne al a Shepard". He said with a cheesy grin amd set the plates down on table.

"Wow Shepard". Ashley blushed. "I didn't know you could cook". "Yep. There's more to me than just blowing up giant spaceships. Go on try it".

They ate, drank and talked late into the night. For both of them, it was the perfect evening. Ashley could forget about all the dead bodies she had seen and just enjoy spending time with her boyfriend. Shepard forgot how frustrated he felt being on medical leave. They were now curled up together watching a vid on the screen Shepard had brought. "This is perfect, Skipper". Ashley whispered.

"Me too Ash. I wish we could stay like this forever". Shepard kissed the top of her head.

"I have a question, but stay calm. Where are we going ?"

Shepard paused for a moment. "All the way, Ash, I want to be with you forever, I'm nothing without you"

"Wow, you really do know exactly what to say". Ashley replied.

"That's because it's true". He cringed after he said it thinking it was cheesy.

"You know, I think I'm starting to get used to all thise cheesy phrases you say". Ashley joked. "You remember the one you said to me on the SR-1".

"You mean when I said everyones got baggage you just have to find a matching pair ? Or something along those lines". Shepard smirked.

Ashley laughed as she thought about it. "Yeah that. I've always wondered. Why me?" It was a strange question to ask but she was curious.

"Well, it all started on Eden Prime, you were battered amd bruised but you still managed to look beautiful. Then when we talked, I saw your skill, power and will to carry on even after everything that had happened. Yours was the first face I saw after the beacon, and my first thought was just wow. When we talked on the Normandy, I kept thinking about how amazing you are, it took guts to join the Alliance after your grandad. I found myself falling in love with you more and more everytime I saw you. I had already decided that I love you, I was just worried about the regs and what us being together would do to your career. But after Udina screwed us over, I didn't care anymore". Shepard gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too Shepard". Ashley turned off the vid and pulled Shepard up towards the bed. She walked backwards and flopped onto it, pulling Shepard on top of her. He kissed her passionately and started disrobing.

Garrus and Tali were lying on the makeshift bed they'd made in a clean bubble Tali had brought into the main battery. It was completely clean and it was the only place she could remove her suit without getting a fever. The Quarians had been able to recover the programme the Geth were using to improve their immune system but it would be years before they wouldn't need the suits. Tali was worrying about where the relationship was going.

"Garrus, how are we going to make this work ?" She asked. "You'll want to go back to Palavan and I might want to return to Rannoch at some point".

"Do we really have to talk about this. Can't we just enjoy this moment". He replied "No, Garrus, I want this to work. Don't you ?" Her temper was starting to rise.

"Yeah, I do but I don't think we need to worry about it now".

Tali was now angry. She stood up and quickly got dressed. "Well, you better decide". She said, not hiding the anger in her voice and stormed out of the main battery. Garrus sighed and got dressed as well. He went to do what he always did to put his mind off things, calibrations. He went for something to eat an hour later, still frustrated about the Tali situation, and saw Shepard in the kitchen area.

"Hello, Shepard, what you making ?" He asked, tryin to hide his mood

"Coffee for me and Ash. Want one ?"

"Yeah thanks". He sighed while trying to find some food. "Shepard, I need some advice".

"Sure, whats up, buddy ?"

"Me and Tali had what you Humans call a fight. She wanted to know where we were going in our relationship".

"Ash just asked me about that too. They must have been talking about it". Shepard interupted.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to say. I'm not ready to settle down yet Shepard". He said sternly.

"Well, maybe just say you don't know where you'll be in the future, but she'll be with you". Shepard replied.

"That might work. Thanks Shepard. So how's it going with you and Ash ?" He asked, feeling a bit better.

"It's going great. Can I tell you a secret ?" Garrus nodded. "I'm thinking of proposing to her". He smiled.

"Marriage ? Wow, Shepard, that's a bit step, congratulations". He patted Shepard on the back. When you gonna do it ?" Garrus was genuinly excited for his friend

"I don't know, I need to buy a ring, choose a spot to do it and oh crap, I've got to tell my mom. She doesn't even know I have a girlfriend. Oh yeah and I suppose I have to ask Ashleys overprotective mother if I can marry her daughter". Shepard groaned.

"I take it your meeting didn't go well ?" Garrus said.

"It went fine. Ashleys sisters like me but it's like a human tradition for the dad to give their daughters boyfriend a hard time. Since Ash doesn't have a dad, her mother seems to be taking that role". He explained.

"Ah well good luck then. I'm going to find Tali". Garrus walked off.

He found Tali in the engine room tinkering as always.

"Er... Tali". Garrus started.

"What" She snapped.

"I came to apologise. The truth is, I don't know where we're gonna be, I just know I want you with me. We can make the big decisions later and I know we can make it because I...I love you Tali Zorah vas Normandy". He stepped over and put his arms round her.

"I love you too Garrus". She was holding back tears of joy.

Omega

The Normandy's upgrades had allowed them to reach Omega very quickly. Along with Shepard, Ashley had decided to take Garrus and James with her. Both had been to Omega before and knew their way around if things went south. They exited the Normady and headed towards Afterlife, Aria's HQ. Shepard noticed Ashley was clutching her pistol tightly.

"Ash, put that away, if someone around here thinks you're here to make trouble, they won't hesitate to shoot". Shepard whispered.

"Alright, I just don't feel safe around here". Ashley replied.

"No-one does just keep your head down and act casual". James put in.

They had reached the entrance to Afterlife now and were walking up to the door, ignoring all the shouts and insults from those waiting in line.

"Shepard, Aria's expecting me". Shepard said confidently to the krogan on the door.

"Yeah. Go in". The krogan said, he seemed very bored with his job.

They headed through The doors and were immediatly struck by the bass. Ashley looked in disgust at the almost completly naked females dancing on stage. She noticed Shepard attempting to look without being obvious.

"Hey, eyes front". She said in a mock angry voice.

"Sorry, Commander". He replied.

James made a whip sound and Ashley glared at him while Shepard laughed.

Ashley ordered James and Garrus to hang back amd scope the place out while she and Shepard headed to Aria's booth.

"Shepard, good to see those Reapers didn't stop you from getting involved in everyones business". Aria greeted. "Whose the chick?"

"My CO. She's in charge while I am technically still on medical leave". Shepard took the seat he always sat in.

"Really ? My sources tell me it may be something more". She grinned.

"How the hell did you find out ? What sources ?" Ashley said, angrily. "I like her Shepard. She's got as you would say balls". Aria replied. "So down to business. I know what Cerberus is doing and I don't like it. If they and the gangs take control of the Termimus, they'll cut me out. I can't have that. I want to make a deal. The Council helps protect Omega and they can use it to refuel and repair". She continued.

"I think that is a good idea. What's the catch ?" Shepard assumed it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Omega is an important part of the Terminus systems. All the gangs had bases here so they could go about their business as they please. It was convenient and profitable. I expect they'll want Omega back". She stated.

"So, basically, you want us to protect your little criminal haven". Ashley interupted.

"Basically, yes. But it also allows the Council forces to have a Forward Operations Base of sorts. That should be worth it". Aria said coolly.

"It' a deal. Provided you don't interfere with Council business". Shepard demanded. He extended a hand which Aria shook. Suddenly, an explosion shook Afterlife. Rubble fell from the ceiling as Aria, Shepard and Ashley dived for cover. The club quickly emptied as civilians ran from the danger, something all inhabitants of Omega were used to. A large group of armed Batarians swarmed through the door met by Arias security force. Garrus and James ran up to where Shepard and Ash were taking cover.

"You ok, loco ?". James shouted.

"I'm good". Shepard replied, he lied, his legs were hurting again but he put it out of his mind.

"We need to clear this club". Ashley shouted. "Shepard, stay here with Aria and lay down covering fire. Garrus, James you're with me". Ashley's squad moved around to press forward. Shepard pulled out his Valkyrie and began laying down some fire, picking off a few unfortunate Batarians as he did so. Aria was to his right throwing enemies around like ragdolls.

"Friends of yours ?" Shepard asked.

"More like pissed off aquantances". She replied. " Small gang trying to worm their way into the big leagues now the other gangs have left".

The Batarians outnumbered Aria's forces two to one. There was very little space in the club so they needed an exit strategy fast. As luck would have it Shepard was greeted by a familiar face.

"Captain..Sorry Major Kirrahe, what are you doing here ?" Shepard exclaimed.

"I'm a Spectre now Shepard but we can get to that later. For now though, it seems you may need some help". As of on cue, twenty Salarian soldiers repelled down the walls and joined the fight. With superior numbers, training and firepower, the Salarians, Normandy squad and Aria's troops were able to quickly dispatch the Batarians with minimal casualties.

"So Kirrahe, Spectre huh?" Shepard said impressed.

"Yes". Kirrahe smiled. "The war left the Council short of agents so they asked me. Your friend Garrus will also get a call next time he returns to Council space"

"Congratulations. So why are you here ?"

"The Council sent me and an STG team here in secret to keep an eye on this meeting just in case something went wrong. Good job we came really".

"True but the Council aren't going to win trust by sneaking troops onto my statin". Aria spat.

"My apologies but it was deemed neccessary". Kirrahe replied quickly.

"This doesn't matter, the fact is if Kirrahe hadn't been here we would have lost a lot more people. Aria, what happens now ?" Shepard interupted.

"Now, my people start sorting out where we're going to put your Council base. Then, we go and wipe out the remains of this batarian gang. No-one attacks my club without ramifications". Aria grinned evilly.

They shook hands and the Normandy squad and STG team exited the club. Then Shepard had an idea.

"Hey Kirrahe. You wanna join my crew ?" he asked.

"Me? On the Normandy. I would be honoured, Commander. Always hope we would work together again someday". He smiled.

"Welcome aboard". Shepard said and shook his hand.

"I shall go inform Captain Rentola I won't be returning with him. See you on the Normandy". He scurried to catch up with te Salarians.

"I like him. He's a good soldier". Ashley put in.

"That he is. I would hav tried to recruit him on Sur'kesh but we didn't have time". Shepard replied. "Come on Hackett will want to hear what happened".

Ash and Shepard headed straight to the QEC and called Admiral Hacketts office.

"Commanders". He greeted.

"Admiral, or Councillor". Shepard saluted.

"I prefer Admiral, Commander. How did it go with Aria ?"

"I made a deal. The Council protects Omega from Cerberus and the Terminus gangs, and whoever else they've joined forces with, and we can use the station as an FOB". Shepard said.

"Good. That can be out Terminus outpost. Did you have any trouble ?"

"Yes. Aria's club was attacked by a small Batarian gang. Luckily, the STG team the Council sent intervened. I also decided to recruit Major Kirrahe to the Normandy".

"Ok Commander good work. Return to Earth ASAP. Hackett out". His image flickered and dissipated.

"Commander". Kirrahe appeared begind them. "This is a wonderful vessel".

"That she is". Shepard said proudly. "Have you found a place to sleep ?"

"Yes. I put my personel effects in the life support room". Kirrahe said.

"I look forward to working along side you but at th moment, I'm on medical leave so Ashley Williams is in charge".

"Ah yes. Commander Williams. Second human Spectre. It is good to see you again". Kirrahe smiled, saluted and walked away.

"Looks like we're getting some shore leave again, Ash". Shepard said.

"What do you mean".

"Well, if we had another mission, he would have just told us. Besides, this gives us more time to ourselves". Shepard attempted to sound seductive.

Ashley laughed at his attempt. "One day you'll get the hang of that. God knows how you got me to sleep with you". She joked.

"Ouch. That hurts Ash". He pouted.

"Aww. Poor baby. Come on. Lets go tell Joker". They walked together to the cockpit and informed the pilot to set a course for Earth. It would be a few days before they got back so they had plenty of time to themselves in the privacy of their cabin.

Earth

The Normandy arrived back on Earth to find a large welcoming party including the media, Council members and various dignitaries amd military personel.

"It seems everyone's realised how the galaxy was saved". Garrus said.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this" Shepard groaned.

"Oh come on you're a hero now skipper. Enjoy it". Ashley smiled.

Shepard waved at the crowd as he stepped out of the Normandy and was met bu the four members of the Citadel Council.

"Commander Shepard. The galaxy owes you a great debt. Everyone who us alive today has you to thank". Councilor Tevos started.

"We request you give a speech to be broadcast throughout the galaxy. People deserve to know who saved them". The Salarian councilor said.

"We have been able to get the Citadel Tower operational. We would like you to join us there in two hours". Councilor Spararus said.

Shepard nodded and shook each councilors hand then he boarded a shuttle with Admiral Hackett headed for the Alliance base to prepare his speech. He was given an office and got to work. An hour late he had decided what he was going to say and sent messages to everyone who had been on his squad at some point over the last 3 years that told them to meet him on the Citadel.

The Council Chambers were packe to bursting with civilians, camera crews and security personel. The Councilors were about to begin the galaxy wide address. Shepard and his large gang were in a room where the councilore went after meetings and he was starting to get nervous. Ashley could see this on his face and wemt over to offer him encouragement.

"Hey skipper. You ready ?" She asked. Putting her hand on his.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous, I guess". He laughed at the thought.

"You can do this, hero man. This is the easiest assignment you've had in the last three years".

The councilors ordered for silence and began the speech.

"We stand before you today, on the Presidium tower to symbolise our victory". Tevos began.

"The Reapers fought hard, but we beat them". Sparatus continued.

"And now life in the galaxy may start to return back to normal". Valern said

"We would like to welcome the man who made this possible. The Hero of the Galaxy. Commander John Shepard". Hackett announced. Immediately, there was an almighty roar as Shepard and his squad took the stage. Shepard was overwelmed by the reaction to his name. He had never asked or wanted to be this famous but it felt good that his contribution was noted. He saluted to the councilors who smartly returned it and stepped up to the podium.

"To be able to stand before you all today is truly humbling. We won the Reaper war not through any single species' contribution, we won because when it counted the entire galaxy was able to put petty dispute aside and work together as a galaxy united to stop the greatesg threat this galaxy has ever seen". His voice boomed over the loudspeakers and was met with another cheer.

"We must move forward with this in mind, if we try hard enough, we can work together to make the galaxy a better place to live, for our generations amd the ones who come after. We must also remember the great sacrifice the galaxy paid for this chance. Billions of people lost their lives to the Reapers. They shall not be forgotten. As you know, I had a very important role in this war. I was able to convince the Salarians to give the Krogan a cure for the Genophage. I stopped a Cerberus coup on the Citadel and go on to kill the Illusive Man. I was able to make peace between te Quarians and the Geth. Finally, I activaged the crucible that killed the Reapers. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without the friendship amd support of the group of individuals stood behind me. They deserve as much praise as me". The crowd cheered again for the squad.

"Sadly not everyone who helped me is abke to be here. Thane Krios' last act was that of a hero, he died saving Councilor Valerns life". Thanes picture was projected on a wall.

"Legion, a geth soldier sacrifived himself so the Geth could become true living beings. They fought alongside us organics to prove that. The Geth died so we could live on". The picture turned to Legion.

"EDI was the SSV Normandy's Artificial Intelligence. She was a good friend and through this war she learned what it meant to be alive". EDI's photo was now shown. "She died along with the Geth. I will miss them greatly but I will carry on knowing they died so we can live. That goes for all the people who die in this war. We must never forget their deaths". With that Shepard saluted and left the stage to a thunderous applause.

"Well done Shepard". Hackett nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral". Shepard returned the nod.

"Shepard, if you're ready to leave, we've got shuttles for you and your crew". Shepard recognized that distinctive voice.

"Bailey". Shepard exclaimed. "How are you ?"

"Good thanks. Glad it's all over". He replied.

"How did you survive". Garrus asked.

"We got reports that the Reapers were headed right for us so we tried to evacuate as many people as we could... We didn't save enough". His face dropped as if the thought haunted him.

"You did what you could. A lot of people owe you their lives". Shepard re-assured. He and Bailey walked to the exit and got into the shuttle.

"What are you planning to do now ?" Shepard asked.

"Not much I can do here. I think I'll go back to Earth. Try find my kids. Help out any way I can". He said solemnly.

"Good idea, I'm sure your kids are looking for you".

"We can only hope". Bailey said, not sounding too confident.

The shuttle took them back down to Earth and dropped them off at the Alliamce base in London. The refugee camp had grown since Shepard left and the base was now the centre of the camp. Walking through the doors he saw military personel from all species crowding round tables planning the next stage of the galactic rebuild. Shepard smiled at the sight of inter-species co-operation, thats what this war taught people, to work together. He was snapped out of this train of thought as he was met by a tall, grey haired man in an Admirals uniform.

"Shepard. I am Admiral Craig. Admiral Hackett has told me to tell you that you and your crew are being given shore leave for a while so you can heal without any interruptions. We need you back at your best as soon as possible". The Admiral walked away without so much as a good bye. Shepard and Ashley decided to take a walk around the camp

"More shore leave ?" Ashley questioned. "I wonder why thy didn't just sideline you".

"Dunno. Don't question it. It'll be nice to get some time off. We can spend more time together, maybe see if there are any apartments we could rent".

"I'd like that, though I'm betting we're going to have to settle for base housing for a while. But then again, I bet we could afford a pretty good apartment in one of the buildings that wasn't too badly damaged. You gotta have a pay rise coming". Ashley moved closer amd kissed him, forgetting where they were.

"Oh crap". Ashley cursed. The couple looked around to see a lot of people looking at them.

"Well, I guess thats out in the open. Wonder if the media wil care". Shepard already knew the answer.

"You're kidding right. I can see the headlines now 'Human Spectre's Hook Up'".

"Thats the best you could come up with" Shepard laughed. "I bet Diana Allers is going to ask for an interview at some point. She'll definately have something to say about us". Shepard groaned.

"I hate reporters. So what do we do now. Try to act like it didn't happen and hope it will go away ?"

"Nah. I'm tired of hiding it. We're together, I don't care if the galaxy knows". He took hold of her hand as they walked together through the camp, trying to ignore the looks and comments directed their way.

As predicted, later that day Shepard recieved an E-mail from Diana Allers requesting an interview. Shepard arranged one for that afternoon in his cabin. Allers had left the Normandy at this point amd was now Editing Chief of ANN. She boarded the Normandy and greeted Joker and Traynor before heading to Shepards cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Come in". Shepard called. Allers entered and saw Shepard and Ashley sat on the couch. Both stood to greet her.

"I'll go, leave you two to your interview". She gave Shepard a peck on the cheek amd exited. Allers was a bit surprised at how open they were about their relationship, she had only had a suspicion there was something going on beforehand.

"Hello, Commander. How's the healing ?" She greeted.

"Good, I should be mission fit in a few weeks". Shepard said.

"So onto business. As usual, you can veto any question you don't want to talk about and I'll edit them out later". Shepard nodded in response as the floating camera lit up.

"I'm joined today by the Commader Shepard, saviour of the galaxy. Commander, it's good to see you alive and well". She said, filming the intro.

"Thank you, Diana". Shepard replied with a smile. He instinctively stood at parade rest, as always.

"Commander, the entire galaxy has heard your impressive speech earler tpday. Do you really believe the Council race will continue to work together peacefully ?"

"I do. The galaxy came together when most would run and hide. We nkw need to work together to rebuild our way of life and beyond".

"I hope so. As most people know, you were the spearhead in am attack on Cerberus' main base that resulted in th death of the Illusive Man. However, it seems they have come back stronger tham before and they have formed an Alliance with the Terminus gangs and the Batarians. It would appear the galaxy should prepair for another long war". Shepard had expected this question and had put some thought to it.

"Under the Illusive Man's leadership, Cerberus was a very formidable opponent. They operated in secret and were very good at what they did. The Illusive Man had a certain flair and always had a plan. The new leader does not possess such qualities. She has already shown her hand and has begun recklessly attacking soft, civilian targets. While they are still dangerous, I believe that if they continue with this all out military force tactic, they will be defeated by the combined power of the Citadel fleet". He said this as confidently as he could, hoping the audience would believe him.

Diana asked several more questins about the war, Shepards involvement and his plans for the future. Then just as he thought he might get away with it, she asled the question he hoped she wouldn't.

"So, Commander, there are a lot of rumours going round about your romantic life. It would seem you have more than a few admirers as to be expected. However, the most popular and well, realistic rumour is that you are currently dating your crew member and fellow Spectre, Staff Commander Ashley Williams. Would you care to shed some light on this subject ?"

Shepard rubbed te back of his neck awkwardly. "Yes. It's true, Commander Williams and I have been together for three years now". He said.

"Congrats, Shepard but don't the Alliance have something to say about that ?"

"We're both Spectres so te regs aren't as important plus I think I've earnt te right to break a few regs". He joked

"And there you have it. I am Diana Allers ANN with Commander Shepard. Good night". The camera turned off and Shepard relaxed, glad it was over with.

"Thank you, Commander I'm sure that will go down well with our audience". She said.

"I hope so, morale is still important even now". He agreed.

"Well. I'll see you around, call me if you want another interview". They shook hands and Allers left. Shepard flopped down on the bed and took a deep breath. He lay there for a while until he heard the door open. He didn't look but he knew it was Ash, he smiled as she crawled on top of him.

"Hey". She said softly. "How'd it go ?"

"Good, yeah. She asked all the questions I thought she would. You know, what does the future hold for 'the great commander Shepard' and what I think about the new Cerberus".

"So she didn't ask about us ?" Ashley asked sounding a little surprised.

"Oh yeah she did. I told the truth like we decided. We're now officially a couple". He kissed her passionately.

"It's gonna be weird being the girlfriend of a household name".

"You'll get used to it. There must be a few benefits. Famous people get free stuff all the time". He remarked.

"True. Anyway, I don't care. Famous or not, all I care about is you". She stroked his face tenderly. Shepard rolled them ove so he was on top and kissed her with equal tenderness.

The Next Day

Shepard had managed to find an excuse to get away from Ash for the day. He had a lot to do today. He had to find a ring to propose with. That might be difficult as anything for sale had extortionate price tags. He also had to go talk to Ash's family, he knew her sisters would be excited but he was dreading talking to Mrs Williams. Even though he had saved the galaxy, he still thought she felt like he wasn't good enough for her daughter. By now, some people had moved back into the city. Some business' were even open. Shepard was hoping he would find something otherwise it would be a long wait. The shopping district was small, about ten shops, but there was an unbelievable mass of people swarming in and out of shops. Shepard guessed that not everyone was buying things, but wss just enjoying the familiarity of going shopping. Shepard was wearing his N7 hoodie with the hood up in an attempt to not be recognised. He wandered around the shop windows. Nothing. None of the stores look remotley like a jewelery shop. He gave up and decided to go to the Merchant district of the refugee camp. The merchants had set up wooden stalls and formed a large market like atmosphere. He walked around for almost an hour looking at what could only be called junk. There was homemade sculptures made from chunks of Reaper, mechanical parts found in the rubble and stuff that Shepard assumed had been looted from dead peoples apartments. Shepard didn't want to give Ashley a stolen ring, whike he didn't think jewelery made women look better at all, in fact he thought it made them look tacky. However he did agree with the idea of engagement rings. He finally realised this was hopeless so decided to go do the other thing he had to do. Ashleys family were staying at Armstrong on Luna. That meamt Shepard need a shuttle. The spaceport was highly restricted but he used his Spectre status to get himself a private shuttle. The looked shocked when he saw Shepard boarding hi shuttle, Shepard expected he would get that look a lot now.

On Luna, Shepard had to track Ashleys' family down. Luna had been hit by the Reapers but not as badly as Earth. It was being used to accomodate people who wanted to visit family and friends on Earth. He asked at the camp authority and they directed him to pod 267. The Salarians had delivered a huge amount of sleeping pods that were about the same size as the tents on Earth. The tents had been replaced and then the extra pod had been delivered to Luna. Te pods were basially domes but were covered in the Salarian equivalent of solar panels to heat them. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Abbey opened the door.

"Oooh look who it is, how's it going lover boy ?" She laughed.

"Good thanks. Is everyone home, I need to talk ?" He was terribly nervous and he wa sure it showed.

"Yeah come on in". He stepped inside. Sarah, Lynne and Mrs Williams were sat on beds watching vids on their omni-tools.

"Commande Shepard, what can we do for you today ?" Mrs Williams asked, formal as ever.

"Well as you know, Ashley and I are in a very serious relationship. Since her father is no longer with us, I felt the right thing to do was ask you... If I could have you permission to marry Ashley". He could feel himself sweating.

Mrs Williams sat there for a long moment, Ashleys sisters looked at her expectantly, barely able to hold their excitement.

"Ye you can John". The Williams sisters immediatly jumped up and gave Shepard a huge hug. He was relieved, he would have proposed even if she had said no, it just made things easier.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Williams. This means a lot to me". Shepard was beaming with happiness. Sarah offered him a seat which he took.

"Have you got a ring yet, sweetie ?" Abby asked.

"No, not yet. I spent all morning looking for one but there aren't many shops open on Earth. The sisters looked disapointed but Shepard noticed the older Williams smile.

"Here". She said, going through a bag and pulling out a red box. "This is the ring my husband gave me. It has been on his side of the family four five generations. Take it". Shepard opened the box, the ring was perfect, he knew Ash would love it.

"Wow, this is perfect. Thank you"

"Have you got a date planned?" Lynne asked eagerly. This started a barrage of question Shepard didn't know the answer to. He really should have thought about

Some of the answers before hand.

"So have you decided when you're gonna propose ?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to make her dinner. Then take her to the top of Big Nen and do it there". The sister made an awwww sound in chorus. Shepard laughed.

"Well. I've got to get going. Ashley might wonder where I've got to and start asking questions. Thanks again Mrs Williams".

"Goodbye Shepard". She replied. The Williams sisters all got up to hug him again.

Earth

Shepard found Ash with James and Joker in the bar. He joined them and ordered a large scotch.

"Loco. All this shore leave is making me crazy. There must be something we could be doing". James complained.

"There's plently to do, LT. Pick up a hammer and help rebuild a house. All you have to do is leave the bar". Shepard remarked.

"No good at building, Loco. All I'm good at is shootin stuff. Honesty, we should be out there trying to take back our colonies". He continued.

"Patience Vega. The Council needs to regroup and recharge before heading to war again. Cerberus doesn't have the balls to attack anything in Council space. At least for now". Shepard replied.

"So how long are we gonna be sidelined ? I hear it's only till you get medical clearance". Joker asked.

"Yeah. A couple of weeks, no more. Just enjoy the calm before the storm and we'll be back out there before you know it".

"Anyway, Shepard, can I talk to you alone for a minute ?" Ashley said, soundimg a little annoyed.

Shepard and Ashley sat in a booth out of James and Jokers earshot.

"So how was your day teaching Garrus how to fish ?" She started, soundimg like she already knew the answer. Shepard had asked Garrus to cover for him if Ash asked

"Oh yeah, it was good. We caught a Herring. Big one". He never was very god at lying so he wasn't sure if she bought it.

"Really. I talked to him earlier and he said you guys caught a Tuna. Didn't know you could catch em in the Thames".

"Oh crap. Busted". He thought to himself.

"So what were you really doing. Why lie to me after everything we've been through ?" She sounded hurt.

"I erm... Well... It's a surprise". Was all he could think of.

"I don't like surprises. Tell me what you were doing. I also spoke to Tali. She said she thought she saw you on a shuttle headed for the moon. What's on the moon ? You know forget it. If you come back to your senses, I'll be on the Normandy".

She stood up and stormed out of the bar. A bit shaken, Shepard went back to the bar for a refill.

"First fight, Loco ?" James asked.

"Not the first. Our first was when we ran into each other on Horizon. This wasn't as bad". By now, Garrus had joined them in the bar.

"What happened". He said.

"Um, she saw through our lie becauseI said we caught a Herring and you said Tuna. The she talked to Tali who saw me get on a shuttle to the moon. I didn't want to tell her what I was really doing so she got angry amd stormed off". He sighed, downed his drink and ordered another refill.

"What were you really doing ?" Joker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I went to Luna to find Ashleys' mother and aske her permission to marry her daughter. I was gonna do it tonight but I think that plans gone balls up". He downed his drink again.

"Woah, Loco. Good luck calming Ashley down". James chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm well and truly screwed". He drank again.

"Where are you gonna do it ?" Joker asked sounding very excited.

"I bribed the guards at Big Ben. I was gonna take her to the top and do it there. Figured she might like the view".

"I bet she'd like that. Why don't you message her and ask you to meet you there. Then you can, as you would say, pop the question without having to apologise". Garrus suggested.

"Hmm. That might work. I'll give it a try. Right fellas, I'm going to set it all up. Thanks guys". He quickly walked out with a plan in mind.

Later

Ashley had gotten Shepard message and decided to sew what he wanted. She was stil angry at him so she assumed he had asked her out to apologise. The location, however was curious. She couldn't help thinking he had something planned.

She wandered over to the entrance of the giant clock. There was no-one around but entrance was open. She noticed a piece of paper taped to the door. She unfolded it and read: "All will become clear soon. Take the elevator to the top".

She was contemplating just walking away, if he wasn't going to be serious she didn't want to know but she ultimately decided to give him a chance. She stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button. At the top she stepped off the elevator and looked around. She saw a picnic rug near one of the clock face with half its glass missing. On the mat was a large basket, a few candles and a Rose in a vase. No sign of Shepard. Then she saw him sat, feet hanging over the edge, looking out over London.

"Shepard". She said walking over to stand by him. He quickly turned and stood. "What's going on ?"

"I need to apologise, Ash. I wasn't fishing with Garrus. I went to talk to your family". Shepards heart was punding, nerves almost taking over.

"Why ?" Ashley asked. She knew Shepard didn't want to talk to her mother any more than he had to. She was curious.

"I needed to ask them something. Ash, I love you, when we're together, everything feels right. When we were apart, all I could think about was how much I wamted to hold you, talk to you, kiss you. I never want to be apart from you ever again". He knelt down on one knee amd pulled out the box. Ashley gasped as she realised what was happening.

"Ashley Madeleine Williams. Will you marry me". He smiled hopefully and opened the box to reveal the ring. Ashley just stood for a moment taking it all in, then suddenly exploded.

"YES. YES OH GOD YES. SHEPARD". She exclaimed dropping to her knees and put her hands on Shepards cheeks. "Yes. I love you". She whispered and kissed him tenderly. "God, I was so worried when you wouldn't tell me what you were doing, I thought maybe you were cheating on me". Sheprd noticed tears im her eyes. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Never". He said softly.

Ashley took the ring out of the box and put it on, extendimg her fingers to admire it. It was perfect, not too large but still beautiful. She moved to sit sideways in Shepard lap. They sat there in each others arms, enjoying being with each other, for a very long time.

"So you went by yourself to the moon to find my mother ?" Ashley finally asked.

"Yep. I was really worried she would not approve. I guess she might like me more than she lets on. She even gave me that ring. Apparently it has been in the Williams family for generations.

"You see, I told you she like you. Trust me you're hard to resist". She said with a cheeky grin.

"I know". He tried to act cocky. "You should have seen your sisters when I told them, they nearly knocked me out. Expect three very giddy women next time you see them".

"That'll be fun". Ash said. "They really do like you don't they ?"

"As you said, I'm hard to resist. Speaking of family, you still have to meet my mom. I can't believe you two have never met. She's gonna be pissed with me".

"Actually we did meet. Briefly. At you memorial service. I didn't mention us, it was too hard".

"Oh well she's coming to see the Normandy tommorow so prepare yourself".

"Prepare for what ?" She asked.

"She tends to get a bit... Excitable when she gets good news. She'll probably try to take you dress shopping". Shepard chuckled.

"Well someones gonna have to, I never was much for all the girly crap".

"Well get used to it, you are not walking down the aisle in your dress blues". Ashley laughed and snuggled closer to her fiance.

"You hungry ?" Shepard had completly forgotten about the food he had brought. The couple settled down on the mat and cracked open the food.

The Next Day

Despite being on shore leave, the crew had decided to stay aboard the Normandy. They didn't have any work to do so most either spent most of their time off the Normandy or watching vids in the mess and holding video game competitions. Even Shepard had joined in and was continually beating various crew members at a first person shooter game whn Ashley interrupted him looking nervous. Shepard handed the controller to Donnelly and went to talk to Ash.

"Your mothers shuttle will be here in half an hour". She said walking into the elevator.

"Good. I can't wait for her to meet you". He sounded very enthusiastic.

"I'll tell the truth skipper, I'm really nervous. What if she doesn't like me ?"

"Hey you really don't need to worry. Of course she'll like you and to be honest I don't care if she doesn't". He replied.

"Allright. So what are we going to do when she gets here ?"

"Well, I think we'll go to our cabin first. We can tell her about us in private. When that's done and you two know each other a bit better, I'm taking her on a tour of the Normandy so she can meet the whole gang". Shepard grinned.

Half an hour later, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard boarded the Normandy. Shepar was waiting on the other side of the airlock with Ashley, he took a deep breath and prepared for what was to come, he was a lot more nervous than he let on about this meeting. The airlock opened amd his mother lept forward to embrace her son.

"Oh John. I'm so proud of you. What you did... Well it was impossible yet you did it". She released him and let him breathe.

"Thanks mom. Good to see you, how's it going ?"

"Great, I've been out of contact with the rest of the galaxy for a while though, been running reconnaissance on the edge of the Terminus". She replied.

"So you didn't see my interview the other day ?" Shepard asked.

"Nope. Why ?"

"Oh, no reason really". Ashley shook her head.

"Anyway, Mom this is my XO Staff Commander Ashley Williams". Ashley extended the hand that didn't have a ring on it for Mrs Shepard to shake.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard great things about you. Second human Spectre, that's very impressive".

"Thank you". Ashley smiled, being very polite.

"So Mom, why don't the three of us go to my cabin. I've got some good news".

The three caught the elevator up to the cabin and sat on the couch.

"So, John what's this news ?" Hannah asked.

"Right erm. Well". Shepard was choking up, he couldn't get his word out.

"What ? What is it". Hannahe repeated.

"Well. Ashley is more than my XO. She's also my fiance". Shepard finally said.

"What !? What ? You're getting married. Wow, Oh John". She got up and hugged him again. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend . When did you two start dating ?" She turned to Ashley.

"We erm started when we were serving together on the SR-1. Then, we had a two year...break and we reunited in London just before the Reaper War".

"Wow. The SR-1. Must have been worth it to break regs". She said.

"It definately was". Shepard confirmed looking into Ashleys eyes.

"So come on. Let me see the ring" Hannah said excitedly. Ashley held out her hand. "Aww that's so nice. Where did you get it, John ?"

"Ashleys mother gave it to me. It's a Williams family heirloom".

Hannah had a hundred questions for Ash, history, future, their relationship.

"So are the Alliance ok with you two ?"

"Yeah. Hackett told me he didn't mind. It doesn't matter what they think, we're both Spectres, outside the chain of command".

"I'm surprised Hackett would be so willing to sweep the regs under the rug. He must realise you deserve it".

"Most likely. How about we give you a full tour of the Normandy. You can meet the rest of the crew". Hannah nodded and they headed to the elevator and went down to the CIC. The first place they went was the cockpit.

"Mom, this is Flight Lieutenent Jeff Moreau. Everyone calls him Joker". Shepard introduced.

"Ah yes, the Normandy's pilot. I've read your file. You're an inspiration to the Alliance". Hannah said as Joker swiveled his chair.

"Thanks Admiral but all I do is fly the ship. Your son here is the imspiration, though he has made me do some pretty crazy things. Illos comes to mind".

"Yeah Joker's a hell of a pilot, mom. He's saved our asses on more than a few missions". Shepard said.

"More times than he cares to admit" Ashley put in.

"So why are you in here not enjoying our shore leave ?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I was but this is the comfiest chair on the whole ship. Besides, I like it up here. It's calm and peaceful when there isn't anyone shooting at us". He smirked.

"Don't get used to it, Joker. We'll be back in the line of fire soon enough". Ashley said.

They left the cockpit and went to talk to Traynor. After that they headed down to the crew deck. First, they ran into Garrus.

"Hey Garrus, I'd like you to meet my mother, Admiral Hannah Shepard. Mom, this is Garrus, he's been my best friend through all of this. I don't know if you heard of a vigilante on Omega". Hannah nodded. "Well meet Archangel".

"Yeah I've heard. You did an amazing job out there. How did you come to be on the Normandy ?"

"Well, after leaving the Turian military, I became a C-Sec agent on the Citadel. Eventually I became involved in the Saren inverstigation. When I couldn't find anything, I asked Shepard if I could come along. Then after the first Normandy was destroyed, I went to Omega. Shepard found me again and somehow convinced me to go on his little suicide mission".

"What do you mean convince ? I saved you ass. Again". Shepard playfully pushed Garrus' shoulder.

"I guess you did. Well, then I served as an advisor to the Turian military while Shepard was a guest of the Alliance. Somehow we met up again on Palavans moon, Manae and I felt I had to come with. You know to keep him from doing anything too crazy". Shepard shook his head.

"Well it's a good thing you're always there to keep him relatively safe". Hannah said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much the sidekick. Like Riggs amd Murtock". Garrus replied

"Lethal Weapon ?" Ashley asked.

"Yep, I made him watch it a while back". Shepard said.

"For an Earth film, it was very good". Garrus said.

After Garrus, they tried to find Liara but she wasn't anywhere on the crew deck. Chakwas had a lot to say about Shepards recovery. His legs were fine now and the lung had nearly healed as well. Hannah had a lot to ask about the extent of his injuries and was shocked as Chakwas described his various implants and surgeries. After Chakwas, they had an interesting conversation with Samara abiut Justicars and her knowledge of human cultures. Next was Kirrahe.

"Major Kirrahe meet Admiral Hannah Shepard".

"Ah, Admiral your son is a great soldier, you should be very proud". Kirrahe said quickly

"Thanks I am". She replied. "So I hear you met my son on Virmire, leading the distraction team. That took a hell of a lot of bravery, Major".

"Just doing my job. Hold the line and all that yes". He babbled.

"Yeah, Kirrahe's a big fan of inspiratonal speeches. Hold the line right ?" Ashley said.

"Yes. Speeches keep troops morale up before difficult missions. Always important. Now if you'll excuse me, I have meeting with the Council to confirm my transfer to the Normandy crew. Look forward to the upcoming missions Commander". He left and stepped into the elevator.

Down on the Engineering deck, Hannah met Tali, Adams, Daniels and Donnelly and surprised even Shepard with her knowledge of how starships worked. After a short meeting with Zaeed, which Shepard cut short when he started to feel like the old man was hitting on his mom, they went to meet Javik, they also found Liara with him, probably doing research for their book.

"The birth parent of Shepard. I sense a great many things on your mind. You should take time to relax after the battle". Javik said touching her shoulder. Hannah had wanted to see his sensory ability first hand.

"That is amazing, the Protheans must have beem a very intersting race". Hannah said.

"Yes, we were. Before the Reapers came". Javik replied bluntly.

"We are in the process of writing a book about the Protheans. It is sort of a passion of mine". Liara said.

"Dr T'soni, I remember reading about your accomplishments in a report. Though I hear your research has taken a back foot in favour of other exploits". She said slyly.

"Ah yes well there isn't much I can do whem there os a war on, Admiral Shepard".

"Commander, I would like to continue my work". Javik stated.

"Of course, Javik. Come on mom lets go down to the shuttle bay".

James was doing push ups as always when the three arrived in the shuttle bay. Cortez was busy at work on the Kodiak's engines.

"Steve. You do know we're on shore leave right ?" Shepard said

"Yeah but I got nothing else better to do".

"You could go out and enjoy yourself, Lieutenent". Hannah said.

"Admiral". Cortez saluted.

"At ease. This is more a social visit, I want to meet all my sons' crew".

"Oh right. Well I'm the shuttle pilot. All I do is drop 'em off and bug out". He stated.

"So this is Mrs Loco eh?" James had stopped exercising and joined the conversation.

"Loco ?" Hannah asked.

"Oh right. He calls me Loco because apparently I'm crazy". Shepard explained.

"I see. You really don't care about military regs do you ?"

"My crew performs better than any in the Alliance. I can be relaxed about regs because they know when they need to be serious". Shepard defended.

"So, Mrs Loco. Was the Commander always crazy or is this a new thing". James asked.

"No. He was always getting in trouble growing up. One time he actually got arrested by military police because he thought he could fly a shuttle. It did not end well".

"Haha Loco you crazy bastard". James laughed.

"I did better than the last time you flew a shuttle. At least the Alliance was able to salvage most of the shuttle I crashed". Shepard replied with a laugh.

"Well it was good meeting you guys but I think I should get back to it". Hannah said.

"I'll walk you out". Shepard offered.

Back at the airlock, Shepard gave his mother a hug goodbye.

"I love you John. Stay in touch this time allright and keep me updated about the wedding".

"What do you think of Ashley ?" Shepard asked.

"I like her just be careful. Shipboard romances can make things difficult".

"We'll be fine. Stay safe out there".

"You too".

Shepard watched his mother walk away, considering what she had said. He was one hundred percent sure things would work out between him and Ashley. They had no reason not to. He was lost in thought and didn't notice Ash next to him.

"Hey Skipper. What ya thinking about ?"

"Huh. Oh nothing. My mom likes you". He tried to change the subject.

"That's great. Listen, I was thinking, you haven't told any of the crew about our engagement yet have you ?"

"No, I haven't, I forgot".

"So who you gonna ask to be your best man ?"

"Garrus, he's my sidekick, seems fitting. What about you ? Thought about bridesmaids yet ? Or a Maid of honor ?"

"I think Tali's gonna be my Maid of Honor. Then Liara and my sisters as bridemaids".

"You've been thinking about this haven't you ?"

"I'll be honest, I've had a plan since after the battle of the Citadel".

Shepard couldn't help but look shocked. "What? Back then?"

"Er yeah. It's no big deal, we weren't doing much, just rounding up Geth, and we had a lot of time to be together".

"That long ago, huh. Back then I hadn't even thought of the future. Just you".

"It was fun wasn't it. Sneaking around so no-one found out, trying to get away from the media on the Citadel unseen. Do you remember that godawful hotel we stayed at in the lower wards ?"

"Yeah, that was a great night". Shepard grinned.

"Yeah it was. Nothing but each other. No Spectres no Reapers no war..."

"Like now". Shepard said softly.

"That a suggestion, Skipper ?"

"Lets go Hellcat". They practically ran to the elevator and couldn't keep their hands off each other on the way to the cabin.

Omega

Aria woke to a buzzing from her omni-tool. Grogily, she rolled out of bed, leaving her naked dancer turned evenings entertainment sprawled out on the bed. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Asari liquer.

"What ?" She said as an image if her batarian assistant appeared.

"The new Cerberus leader wishes to speak with you". Bray said.

"I'll be at Afterlife in ten minutes". She sighed. Shehad planned for round two with her dancer friend when they woke up. "No matter" She thought "I'll get two tonight". She smirked and headed to her skycar. Upon arriving at Afterlife, she used he secret entrance. It was a popular theory that Aria never left her club, while this was not true, she thiught of it as a good smokescreen that allowed her to go have an apartment in secret.

"Jana, I believe ?" Aria said. She felt knowing her opponent gave her an advantage.

"I see you've done your homework, your highness". Aria could tell te woman was trying very hard to evoke the same kind of presence as her predecessor, and failing. Jana was a very attractive young woman, with ample assets, a slim figure and long blonde hair, which Aria understood to be a rare and desirable thing among humans. She had slept with other species before, but Aria had to admit that none matched up to Jana.

"I understand you have a deal with the Alliance". Aria nodded. "I would like to offer a better deal. You remove the Alliance presence on your station and allow us to move back in, and in return you can have double the cut on any profit we the gangs make".

Aria thought for a moment. Money made Omega work, the more she had, the easier it would be to keep control of her station.

"As tempting as your offer is, I don't trust you. Cerberus has a terribly bad reputation".

"I understand. If we were to meet in person, perhaps I could prove to you that an alliance with Cerberus is in your best interests". She smiled hopefully.

"If you wish. Though I don't think you have a very good chance. Come to Omega, my club Afterlife. However, the Council are keeping a close eye on everything that takes place here and I shall not help you to get here". She smirked wickedly.

"Don't worry, AriaT'Loak, I have my methods". She smirked back and her image dissapeared.

"Interesting. Bray ! When Miss Jana arrives keep a very close eye on her. And find me two humans for tonight". Bray was used to taking orders by now.

"As you wish boss" Was his simple reply.

Aria was pleasently surprised when Jana appeared, alone, in her club the next day. She was dressed in a Cerberus jumpsuit similar to the one the woman who was with Shepard at their first meeting wore. Aria couldn't help wonderig what Jana was like when she let her hair down.

"So, Jana, got a last name ?"

"I do but it's very long, hard to say and I never tell. Not even the Alliance know my last name and thay gives me an edge. I believe in knowing my enemy"

"So, this deal. I have to admit, I don't like it". Aria said.

"Well, lets sweeten the deal. When Cerberus is in control of the Terminus systems, you can take control of the gangs here on Omega". How does that sound ?"

"I already control Omega. That goes for the gangs I allow to operate here. I cbise to het rid of the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack and if I really wanted, I could bring them back".

"Well then. What would it take to persuade you to side with Cerberus ?" Jana was getting desperate now. She definately was no Illusive Man and she was running out of options. Aria had already made her decision, but decide to have some fun.

"The question is, what are you willing to do". She said in a seductive voice. Jana caught on and moved very close.

"Whatever you want. I need this deal". Aria knew she had made another mistake. She now knew how desperate she was.

"Take a guess". Still seductive. Aria always got what she wanted, today was no exception. Jana stood up, took hold of her zipper amd slowly pulled it down.

"Very nice, Jana. Now dance". Aria had let Jana think she was in control of this negotiation, she wanted to se how far she would go. Jana did as instructed, moving to straddle the pirate queen girating like a common stripper. Aria enjoyed the sight of the beautiful human woman in her lap and was near laughter at how easy it was to manipulate her. Jana kept it up for ten minutes before sliding off and re-dressing.

"Ok, you've had your fun, now do we have a deal ?" She was starting to sound impatient. Aria stood.

"No. I vowed revenge on Cerberus the day you killed my daughter. I will never work with you. You have ten seconds to get out of my club before I orde my guards to kill you". Aria said, defiantly.

Then something happened that Aria did not expect. Jana's hamds glowed blue and before she could react, a biotic shockwave rocked Arias booth. Aria was thrown against a wall witb incredible force. She managed to snap out of it quick enough to see Jana make a break for the exit. The few guards that weren't unconsious were chasing her, guns blazing. Three civilians were hit by stray bullets. Aria pickd uo a Vindicator and joined the pursuit. She sprinted out the large door and tried to locate Jana on the crowd of people. She ram down the stairs and pushe her way through the crowd, shooting into the air to make them disperse. She saw Amto running through a passageway and folowed him. He was shooting wildly into the air. Aria looked up amd saw Jana stood on top of a skycar that was rising rapidly. Acting fast, she snatched a Viper snipe rifle from Captain Gavorn and focused the scope on the Cerberus leader. She slowed her breathing and tracked her targets ascent, aimed slightly upward and fired. She watched in frustration as the round hit her in the shoulder and carried on through. Jana fell back on the car but managed to hold on.

"SHIT" Aria screamed, hurling the rifle at a wall. Jana was now out of sight. "Bray, double security at the club and monitor all docking bays. I want her dead. NOW".

Bray scurried away quickly, not wanting to be around her if she decided to take her anger out on someone. Aria retreated back to the safety of her club and activated the Quantum Entanglement Communicator the Council had presemted her with. Seconds later, Commander Shepard's image appeared, he was still buttoning up his shirt, Aria assumed he was banging his Allaince chick.

"Shepard, hope I'm not interrupting anything". She smirked in an attempt to hide her anger.

"No. What's up ?"

"I just had a meeting with the new head of Cerberus. She had a proposition for me".

"And? What happened ?"

"I tried to kill her, she tried to kill me. You know, the usual. She took a round to th shoulder. As far as I know, she is still on the station".

"Excellent. If we can catch her it'll be easier to wipe Cerberus out for good". Shepard said, getting excited.

"That's the plan. So are you coming out here or are you still basking in your new found fame ?" She said sarcastically.

"I'll try get cleared for duty amd clear it with Admiral Hackett. If not, they'll either send an N7 or an STG team".

"I hope to see you soon". She signed off, happy that the situation would soon be dealt with.

Normandy

"How's it going, Hero man ? You look happy today". Ash said smiling.

"I got a message from the Pirate Queen, she lured the new head of Cerberus to Omega. She's on the run and wounded. She asked me to come help out".

"Are you ready ?" She looked worried.

"Hell, I feel ready". He noticed Ashley's expression. "Hey, you don't need to worry. I'm a Spectre remember, the best of the best. You are too. There's nothing to worry about".

"Ok. If you really are ready".

"I am. I still need to get put on active duty". He went to go see Chakwas.

"Hey Doc, I need to be cleared for duty". He said.

"We'll see, Shepard". Chakwas set about running all he required tests. After a frustratingly long wait, she had the reaults.

"Good news Shepard. Everything's fine. I'm sending my recomendation that you be put back on active service as we speak".

"Thank you, Chakwas. All this shore leave was making me go crazy".

"I'll bet. You always were more a doer than a thinker".

"Thinking makes things complicated".

Shepard recieved confirmation of his status and his promotion to Captain minutes later and informed the crew. They were set to leave the next day so the crew were busy running diagnostics amd systems check in preparation. It was all systems go and Shepard couldn't wait to be back in the game.

"Captain, all systems functional and working at optimal capacity". Traynor said. "Also you have unread messages at your private terminal".

"Thank you Traynor". Shepard nodded.

The E-mail was from Hackett, it detailed his mission which was to simply find the leader of Cerberus and kill her.

Shepard turned the terminal off and retired to his cabin, he found Ashley taking a nap on the bed. She stirred at the sound of the doors opening.

"Hey, Captain" She saluted while still lying down.

"Commander. You ready to go ?"

"All set, Skipper. Lets go get the bitch".

"There's the Ash I know". Shepard grinned, Ash playfully punched his arm.

"Bed. Now". She pushed him towards the bed and kissed him hard.

"Careful. I only just get off medical leave".

"No promises". She said with a evil grin while unbuttoning both their clothes.

The Next Day

The next day, Shepard stepped off the elevator and paused for a moment, taking in the sight that met his eyes. It reminded him of the sight before the first Normandy mission to Eden Prime. The mission that started it all. Everyone was hard at work, computing equations and comparing data with a childlike enthusiasm. Shepard walked up the ramp to the galaxy map and took another moment.

"Report". He ordered to Traynor.

"All systems functionig perfectly, Comm... Sorry Captain. The new FTL core is working as expected though Engineer Adams has doubts about how hard we should push it. It is a prototype after all".

"Right. Tell him to keep a very close eye on it. We can't afford to break down in the middle of space".

"Aye aye, Captain". She replied.

Shepard left the galaxy map and walked to the cockpit.

"Joker, settling back in ?"

"Never settled out. It's good to be flying though".

"I bet it is. What's our ETA ?"

"If we push it about 14 hours but I jear if we do that the Normandy's gonna explode".

"It's a possibility. Adams is looking into it. Keep youreyes open".

"Aye aye, Captain".

Omega

"SSV Normamdy requesting permission to dock with Omega". Joker said ti the Council docking officer.

"State your business". Came the reply.

"We're on a mission to bring down Cerberus, we've got Council Spectres aboard".

"Permission granted, Normandy, proceed to dock 17".

"Thank you". He shut of the communicator. "You would've thought they would let a ship lik the Normandy right through". He said to himself.

"Don't forget, Cerberus has identical replicas". Joker jumped in his seat, not realising Shepard was standing behind him.

"They're not replicas, they're immitations, cheap one at the. They don't have half the tech we got".

"They still have to be careful. Cerberus is bound to want it's leader back".

"Yeah. Be careful down there Shepard".

"Why does everyone keep saying that, you're gonna jinx it". Shepard said walking away

On the station, Shepard took the entire team to Aria' club. Shepard walked straight up the steps while the rest of the team stood at the bottom.

"Commander, got any more friends ?" Aria asked sarcastically.

"No, I think I brought enough. Oh, and it's Captain now".

"Impressive. Now, I've had various reports of Jana sightings on multiple levelsy agents also say they have seen various troops, Phantoms and Operative mostly, they've killed a few of my men". Aria looked genuinly upset by that, which was a new emotion to Shepard.

"So, how do you suppose we find her ?"

"I suggest you walk around, talk to people. Lay low for a while. I hate to say this, but you're the best".

"Sounds like we're going to be here fpr a while. Omega's a big place. Got anywhere we can set up shop ?"

"I can give you a warehouse closeby but don't you have a ship ?"

"I think it might be a good idea to make Jana think we left the station. She may not see us coming. How well connected can she be at this point anyway ?"

"Good luck, Shepard".

The crew left and were escorted to a warehouse using Aria's secret exit to ensure Jana wouldn't know where they were going if she was watching.

The warehouse was a decent size. It had been converted so there were several rooms with beds, a few with assorted furniture and functioning kitchen and a bathroom. The largest room contained a large table surrounded by chairs, far too mamy for Shepard squad so there was plenty of space. It was also the room at the centre of the building, so there were no exposed areas like windows, and led onto the kitchen through one door and the barracks through another.

"Aria has instructed me to source any supplies you need should you need them". A bulky Krogan said.

"Alright, we're gonna need food and supplies for multiple species, armour as ours are too distinctive. Something strong but will allow us to blend in, civilian clothing and weapons and thermal clips, lots of them". Shepard said, not expecting the Krogan to remember everything.

"Got it". He said simply amd turned to leave.

"Allright, lets set up shop". Shepard ordered. James and Ashley chose a room to be their makeshift armoury, taking everyone weapons and placing them on a table ready for cleaning. Tali went to check out the computer system in te newly named briefing room and check it was secure. Kasumi dissapeared and Shepard assumed she was doing recon on the surrounding area. While the rest sorted out sleeping arrangements, there was four rooms for the eleven strong squad, Ashley had rather forcefully insisted that she and Shepard had a private room, which led to Tali insisting the same for her and Garrus, all rooms contained bunk beds so the couples pushed two together and used the bottom bunks in their respective rooms. The rest split into males into one room and females (including Samara and Liara) in the other. After the tediousness of the bedrooms, the large Krogan returned with their supplies. The weapons and armour were arranged in the armoury and supplies stored in the relevent places. With the base set up, the team gathered around the table to get on with the task at hand. Tali pulled up a holographic display of the station and plotted areas were Jana had been sighted.

"So, the most recent sightings are here, here and here". Shepard gestured to a cluster of red dots on the map. "We'll pair up and two pairs will start inquiring in this area. Everyone else will go to one of the other sightings and search around there. Remember, be very discreet. We don't want to spook her. Also, since there's eleven of us, one of you will need to stay behind and guard the fort, in shifts of course. Kirrahe, you're with me, Ash take Kasumi, Garrus with Tali, Samara go with Javik, Zaeed and Garrus. James, you're our guard. Suit up, we leave in a half hour".

The new armour was exactly what Shepard wanted, Worn, dull, clear of any identifying symbols and modified to such an extent that they were nearly as good as his N7 armour. They were also given a variety of large coats and jackets with hoods to hide their faces. Some of the team used the coats while others used full faced helmets. Dressing like this would draw attention on any civilised planet but Shepard knew that Omega was not civilised. Each team left the warehouse at different times and used seperate exits so they didn't draw an attention to themselves. Shepard and Kirrahe took an X3M skycar to their destination, looking around they were in a busy market district, aliens of every species mingled together in the crowded spaces between vendor's kiosks, the noise of shopkeepers trying desperately to sell the crap they had laid out. Shepard and Kirrahe attempted to make their way through the waves of beings.

"Captain, it is impossible to locate one person in all this". Kirrahe complained, directing Shepard to an exit.

"Ok. Aria said she hit Jana in the shoulder. This was the first reported sighting so she may have been looking for some kind of medical facility". He stepped over to the nearest human salesman, a large man in his late 50s wearing a stained shirt and ripped jeans, he didn't look like he had washed recently.

"Hell, fellow human, what can I do for you ?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm new here and I ain't feeling too good, is there a place close by I can go ?" Shepard lied.

"Yeah yeah, there's a small clinic about five minutes that way". He pointed east.

"Thanks. Oh, and have you seen this woman ?" He showed the man a security cam image of Jana.

"Lot of people come through here, buddy"

"Thanks anyway". Shepard replied tossing him five credits. The money was just a way to encourage the man to keep his mouth shut, although residents of Omega knew not to ask too many questions or get involved in other peoples business. Shepard and the major followed the vendors directions and sure enough, five minutes later they found a medical clinic that catered specifically to humans. It was a dingy two-story building, bullet holes riddled the windows and trash littered the entrance. The clinic had most certainly seen better days. Inside was no better, humans on crude hospital beds cryin out in pain, various visible gunshot wounds, burns and missing limbs bleeding out on the floor. Surgeons working on patients without gloves in less than sterile conditions.

"These people were probably better of before coming here". Kirrahe said grimly

"Yep". Was all Shepard could get out, what he saw here was disgraceful but he couldn't do anything about it. He wandered over to the reception desk and put his credit chit on the counter.

"You seen this woman ?" He slid the photo over to the woman at the reception.

"I'm sorry, I can't hand out that information". The ignorant woman lit a cigarette.

"Don't give me that shit, there's no doctor patient confidentiality here. Now tell me what I want to know or me and my associate will make things very uncomfortable for you". He picked the cig from her mouth, dropped it and stood on it.

"Hey, just chill. Yeah, she came in a while ago, said she fell on a spike. Bullshit but we don't ask questions. We removed it and stiched her up".

"Did she say anything while she was here ?"

"Don't know. I handed her over to miss Samuels". She pointed at a short brown haired woman and called her over. Shepard repeated his questions.

"She spoke very little. Though she did ask if I knew any decent hotels. Ain't many of them on Omega. Told her to go to the Casino six levels down, the Pol".

"Thanks". Shepard tranferred a thousand credits to the clinic. "It's a good thing you're doing. Hope this helps". Samuels smiled at him and shook his hand before tending to another patient. Shepard took one last look amd left.

"Why'd you give them money. All they do in there is make things worse". Kirrahe asked.

"They're trying to help in a bad situation. With a little extra money, they might be able to actually save a few people".

"Mordin would probably killed most of those people. Put them out of their misery".

"Maybe, I think Mordin changed a few of his views before he died".

"Maybe". Kirrahe repeated.

Casino Pol

Shepard had messaged his team explaining the possible lead and notified them that he and Kirrahe were staking the place out. He and Kirrahe were stood, leaning against a wall in the shadows by the entrance. Watching. Waiting. Two hours had gone by and no woman looking remotely like Jana entered or exited the casino.

"Major, I think you should go in. Have a look around, play a few hands see what there is to see. Just don't ask any questions".

"On it, Captain". Kirrahe walked quickly into the casino. It was unlike any he had ever seen. A large, grey cloud of smoke lingered in the air, red sand was being distributed openly to paying customers. Human and Asari waitresses handed out murky looking drinks, while nude or very nearly nude. The clients of this casino were truly scum. It appeared there were no rules about touching the workers, Or slaves as Kirrahe guessed. For a casino, only half the room was used for gambling. The bar was crowded and there were few gaps for Kirrahe to squeeze into. He ordered a drink and tried to ask the bartender if he'd seen anything interesting lately.

"Look the fuck around". The batarian growled. "You can't see anything interesting within spittin distance, there be something wrong with you". The Batarian grunted a laugh and turned away. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything useful, Kirrahe decided to wander around, if Jana was around, he wouldn't find her sat at the bar. He went and sat at a table at the corner of the casino room. He had a good view of the passage that led to the hotel rooms from here. The table was a poker table and he was thankful Vega had shown him to ropes. He settled into the game, keeping a watchful eye on the entrances at all times. An hour later, nothing. Two hours later, still nothing. He decided he wasn't going to learn anything here so left the table and wandered over towards the rooms. The hotel section consisted of three floors with twenty rooms each. It would take too long to search each room and he doubted he would get very far bursting randomly into people's rooms. The only way to get information was to ask questions.

"My friend told me she was staying here. She's human, femal, tall with blonde hair". He said to the Turian behind the desk.

"Look pal, I don't know who you are but tread carefully. I don't like what I'm hearing. Rent a room or piss off". The Turian barked.

Kirrahe didn't want a confrontation. Instead, he looked around and saw several security cameras. That gave him an idea. All he had to do was fimd the security room. It turned out to be on the top floor. Kirrahe drew his Phalanx pistol and stepped inside.

"Hey what the fuck are you..." The man was silenced by a single shot to the head. His friend tried to stand but was put down before his butt left the chair. Kirrahe holstered his pistol and transferred all the camera footage to his omni-tool. He didn't want to stay long, in case someone heard the shots. Stepping out of the room, he saw four armed security guards, assault rifles drawn. Raising his SMG, he fired wildly, tearing through the closest guards sheilds and piercing his chest. The guard let out a blood-curdlimg scream and fell. Kirrahe kicked pen a door to am empty room and tucked behind the doorway for cover. He unlatched a flashbang and tossed it into the hallway. After it went off, he popped out and quickly picked off another guard before they regained their sight. Then he placed two trip mines on the door frame amd retreated behind the couch in the centre of the room. Predictably, the guards rushed through the door. A costly mistake. Blood and body parts flew through the air as Kirrahe took cover from the blast. His job done, he holstered his gun and casually walked into the elevator and out the front door. He took a moment to try and remember where Shepard was.

"Psst, Kirrahe". He heard and followed the sound.

"Tell me you found something".

Kirrahe smiled. "Yes".

Back at the warehouse, Liara took the footage Kirrahe had taken and ran it through facial recognition software. It would take a few hours to surf through all the footage so the team had nothing to do but wait. Vega had gone out and bought three crates of beer from a shop around the corner. The team were gathered around the large table drinking and listening to zaeed's stories of past missions, for such a grumpy old man he sure did talk a lot. Ashley had moved herself and was sat in Shepards lap, arm around his neck while he was playfully biting her neck when James spoke up.

"Yo, Loco get a room". He said.

"Hey what is that on your finger, Ashley ?" Tali asked

"Oh yeah. It's an engagement ring" Ashley grinned.

The team got pretty excited, congratulating the couple and patting Shepard on the back.

"I understand it is a tradition in human marriages to have a best man to arrqnge something called a bachelor party". Garrus said, obviously hinting.

"True. Garrus, do you want to be my best man ?" Shepard asked.

"You bet, Captain. So, how do you like your strippers ? I understand that's a big part of the party"

"Hey! No strippers, Skipper". Ashley said sternly.

"Alright alright. I wasn't gonna have any anyway".

"You may not want one but I know if Vega here had any input, he'd hire every stripper in sight". Ashley retorted.

"Hey ! That ain't fair. Anyway, no harm ever came from a skillful lap dance". Vega complained.

"Compain all you want, James, I'm not having strippers". Shepard said passing out another round of beers.

"Oh man, I guess it's gonna be one of those civilised bachelor parties". James said.

Before anyone could add anything, they were interrupted by beeps coming from the computer. Shepard jumped up, almost sending Ashley tumbling to the ground. The facial recognition software had got a match. It was Jana. She was checking out of the casino two hours before Shepard and Kirrahe had got there.

"Damn". Shepard thumped the table.

"Well, at least we know she's still on the station". Garrus said.

"So where do we go from here then ?" Liara asked.

"Well, she's definatley not there now. She looks in pain though, see how she winces when she lifts her bag". Shepard pointed out. Sure enough, Jana was in pain. She wouldn't be fighting at her best when they tracked her down.

"I don't know, she could be anywhere by now". Shepard sighed. "Any suggestions ?"

The room was silent. It would be extremily difficult to track one person on such a large station. They needed Aria's advice.

"I'll go see the pirate queen tommorow then. She may have some more info for us"

With the moment over. The team disbanded and turned in for the night.

Shepard lay in bed, hands behind his head as he waited for Ashley to finish in the bathroom and join him. A few moments later the door opened amd Ashley stepped in. Even in just shorts and a tank top and no makeup, Shepard still eyed her up and down as he admired her beauty. She tiptoed over to the bed and curled up close to Shepard, resting her head on his shoulder. Shepard relished every private moment they had together as they had fewer than most couples.

"Penny for your thoughts" Ash said.

"Just wondering how long this is gonna take". He replied. "There's so much more we could be doing"

"More important than hunting down the second most dangerous person in the galaxy ?"

"Second ? Whose the first ?"

"You, obviously". She smiled cheekily.

"Thanks". He grunted.

"What?" She sensed from his response he didn't agree.

"I'm going to be remembered for one thing only. Killing Reapers. People won't care about how we cured the Krogan sterility plague, or prevented a civil war. Worst of all, they won't remember the people who were there to help. I guess I'm just pissed and to be honest, I don't even think I'm gonna be any good at anything else". He sighed.

"Hey. Don't think like that Skipper. Anyone who knows you is gonna remember you for exactly who you are and that should be all you care about. You're so much more than a soldier to me". She turned his head so he was looking at her. "I love you. You're gonna be a great husband and one day, a great father"

"Kids?" Shepard almost choked.

"Er...yeah, we are gonna have kids at some point". Ashley said matter of factly

"Right but not yet. I'm not ready to be a parent". Sounding worried

"Hey don't worry, me neither". She laughed. "I can't believe I freaked you out".

Shepard rolled on top of his fiance. "Oh you think that's funny do you?". He kissed her. "I do hope these walls are sound proof".

"What have you got in mind?" She asked seductively.

Shepard didn't say anything but began to take his clothes off and Ashley did the same

Somewhere on Omega

Jana was in a rented apartment she had been using as a safehouse. The entire apartment was one room of decent size and a bathroom. It had everything she needed, bed, kitchenette, bathroom and not much else but most importantly, it had an unimpaired view of Afterlife. Jana realised after meeting Aria that the only way to regain control of the station was if the Pirate Queen was dealt with. She had a twenty strong squad of operatives amd phantoms, some of which had been sleeper agents on Omega for years, watching intently for an opportunity to take out the Queen. So far, Aria hadn't left her club, at least not through the front entrance anyway and Jana was getting impatient. She called over an operative called Smith, she doubted that was his real name and usually she wouldn't trust him but he had proved himself to be far more useful to her, and not just professionally. The night they had spent together was the first time Jana had been able to let off steam since she took over from the Illusive Man, thlugh she had made it clear that it meant nothing and she only chis him for his physical qualities. True enough, he was a very large man, she guessed about six foot five in height, with large muscles and a not unattractive face. He had scars running down his forhead and neck from previous combat mission. Jana had no idea where he trained but she assumed he had been a marine in the Alliance or a mercenary.

"Smith, I suspect Aria has a secret way if getting in and out of Afterlife, it would be too dangerous to use the front door with all the enemies she has. I want you to find it. Take a phantom but be very careful". She ordered

"Yes ma'am". He grunted and turned to get ready for the mission. The reat of the team were sharing smaller apatments next to hers, not nearly as big but Jana was the boss so she felt she deserved the largest apartment. She popped a couple of painkillers and returned to watching the front entrance. She saw Smith leave the building with a cloaked phantom and eventually join the queue to enter Afterlife. Jana doubted he woukd find anything useful, Aria's secret exit would almost certainly be well hidden.

Smith waited in the queue for two hours befor being allowed in. The silent phantom had snuck in an hour ago to scope the place out though they were conversing through earpieces.

"Aria there?" He asked quietly.

"Affirmative. She's in a meeting with a couple of wining Turians"

"Keep an eye on her. If she moves I want to know". He growled. He had no time for small talk, he had a job to do and he wanted to get it done and get off this disgusting station. He was near the front of the line now and the bouncer was about to let another group in. Now inside the club, Smith set to work. As expected, there were no obvious exits or tunnels, his best option was to keep a very close eye on the Pirate Queen. Unfortunatly, her box was private so he had the phantom go closer, completly invisible. Smith got himself a drink and decided to check out the club. Taking a seat, he hired a dancer, she turned out to be Asari. As with most Cerberus operatives, he disliked aliens but as sexual objects, he liked Asari, he would even consider bedding one if she was hot enough. Smith settled down and enjoyed the show. The phantom reported in every so often with updates on what Aria was doing. Hours went by and still she did not leave. It was morning now on the station so the club wasn't as busy though there was still a lot of people. Amongst the crowd, a very particular individual caught his eye. He had attempted to disguise his appearence, but Captain Shepard was still recognisable. "Heads up, Captain Shepard's heading up to Aria". He said to the phantom.

"I see him. Thought the Normandy left"

"Must have been a diversion. His ship leaves so we would think he had gone with them. He must be trying to kill Jana". He said monitonously.

"Shall I take him out?".

"You're welcome to try". He replied.

"I'm going to make a move". She said.

"No stop..." He was cut short as he saw a blur move across the room, only it wasn't his phantom. A second blur joined in and headed for Shepard, who had his back to them. In a flash, the first blur appeared behind the phantom, she became visible and fell in a pool of blood on the floor, a knife sticking out of the back of her head. Smith shook his head in disapointment as the form of Kasumi Goto materialised. A crowd gathered around the body until threepf Aria's goons muscled their way in and took the body away. His mission ruined, Smith quickly left.

Aria was not pleased, Cerberus had infiltrated her base again and almost killed Captain Shepard. He had joined her in her booth now amd she hoped he had good news.

"Captain, have you found the bitch yet?"

"Not yet. We were able to track her for a while but I think we've lost her". He sighed.

"So what's the plan?"

"We get her to make another mistake. She'll slip up again, we just have to be there when she does".

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"You leave the station".

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Well, if you leave with your usual bodyguards, you leave Captain Gavorn in charge while you're gone. Hopefuly Jana will see this as an opportunity and attempt to take your station. She'll come to Afterlife first as it is your headquarters and me and my squad will be here to push them back, hopefully we kill Jana in the process". He suggested.

"It's a risky plan, Shepard. We could lose the station, you and your team in the process and while I don't care much about your team, the galaxy needs you and I need Omega".

"That is why we won't fail". He said.

Aria grinned. "Fine. We'll see if your plan plays out, Captain but it'd better work, for everyone sake". She turned to Gavorn. "Think you can do this?"

"Yes, Aria". He replied.

"Good. Grizz, make the arrangements. Try to make it as public as possible". She said.

Two hours later Aria had packed up some things and she and her entorage set off in her private ship. Gavorn took a seat in her private booth and Shepard snuck his squad into Afterlife. They blocked of certain areas above the main floor for 'maintanence' and set up a kill zone so when Jana and her men came through the door, Shepards squad would have clear lines of fire. Shepard and Ashley stayed up in Aria's booth, waiting.

"So Gavorn, how's the Vorcha problem?" Shepard asked, making small-talk.

"Damn pests are always a problem. They get in everyones way and you can't get rid of them 'cause they breed like insects. I'm higher up in Aria's chain of command now though, so it's not really my problem anymore". He gestured at Ashley. "This your mate?".

"If you want to put it that way, this is Ashley Williams". Shepard replied. Ashley nodded to Gavorn.

"You must be honoured, Williams, to be paired with the savior of the galaxy".

"We humans prefer 'dating' or 'engage to'. And yes I am". She said, smiling at Shepard and squeezing his arm.

"You think this Jana will fall for our trap?". Gavorn asked.

"I hope so. The Ilusive Man probably wouldn't, but I think Jana won't be in a great state of mind. She's injured, cut off from most of her troops and she's desperate. She may be reckless enough to try something". Shepard said confidently.

"I hope so". Gavorn said.

They waited for hours, Gavorn had business to attend to but Shepard and Ashley, who were posing as security, had nothing to do but stand and wait.

Jana's Safehouse

"What have you learned". Jana asked as she heard Smith enter, not turning to greet him.

"Found the exit. I'm sure you've heard Aria has left the station with her best bodyguards". Jana nodded.

"Is that all?" She asked, anger filling her voice.

"No. Captain Shepard is here".

"What? Here?" She kicked herself metaphorically for letting herself sound shocked.

"Yeah. In Afterlife. Seems to have suggested she leave. I thibk he's setting a trap".

"Interesting". She took a long moment to think. "We should spring his trap". She said coyly.

"Are you sure. Shepard won't be alone and we only have 25 personel".

"Yes I know. Put some feelers out to all the mercernary's you can find. The mission will be to attack Afterlife head on, for a fee of 5000 credits. Meanwhile, we will sneak in through the secrect entrance. Hopefully we can catch them while they're busy fightin mercs". It was a simple plan but it just might work. "We can finally do what my predecessor could not. Kill Shepard". She grinned evilly and dissmissed Smith. She popped some more painkillers and picked up her armour. It was phantom armour with a few modifications, th helmet had been replaced with a visor and her shields had been hugely improved. She put it on and powered it up. It made her feel strong, something the Illusive Man never was. He was a backroom leader, hiding in the shadows like a coward. Jana preffered to get her hands dirty but most of all, she wanted to kill Captain Shepard herself. A few hours later, they had a mercernary team of 15 ready to go. They didn't know they were cannon fodder, just blinded by the prospect of getting a bit of money. Five phantoms went with the mercs to lead them and hopefully, prolong the distraction. The plan was for the cerberus squad to reach the back entrance to Afterlife before the decoy team attacked so they could choose the perfect time to strike. The tunnel was an old, disused sewer tunnel that had been cleared out and blocked off. Dim strip lights lined the cieling which gave the tunnel am eerie look. Jana didn't care, pumped on stims and the thought of finally getting rid of Shepard, she entered the tunnel first without hesitation. She ran down the tunnel as it meandered left then right then left again, her squad in tow behind her. Eventually, she hit a dead end, she looked around and saw a switch on the wall marked with an arrow head pointing up. She looked at her feet and noticed a platform about three meters across and five meters back. The platform wasn't big enough for her entire team so she selected a few to come up with her.

"Er, boss. You know that comes up in Aria's private booth. That's likely to be well protected". Smith growled.

Jana nodded and put her finger to her ear-com. "Indigo Team, begon offensive". She said to the leader of the distraction team. She got a response and seconds later, the unmistakable muffled crack of gunfire was heard above them. Jana waited a minute to make certain that the attack was fully underway, then flicked the switch while checking her Locust SMG for one last time. The platform was lifted slowly on tiny mass effect fields which to Jana took am age. The floor slid across and the noise became much clearer. Adreneline pumped through Janas system, she took a deep breath and raised her gun. Silently, the platform reached the booth, they were in the shadows in the back down the stairs to Aria's booth, immediately Jana spotted Shepard, his girlfriend and the Turian Aria had left in charge. Nobody had noticed them ascend, she took a step closer, ever careful of stray bullets. The distraction was doing their job perfectly, all Shepards team and the guards were concerntrating on the mercs. She fired a long stream of bullets a Shepard, he was knocked forward from the force of the bullets, his shields were only just coping with the disruptor rounds, Gavorn turned and dove into the path just before Shepards shields went down.

"Gavorn!" Shepard shouted as the rounds tore through his already weakened shields and pierced his head, blood exploing in all directions. Shepard and Ashley hopped over the side to avoid the bullets. Now in the firing line of the mercs, they retreated into the room underneath the booth. Jana swore and lunged at a nearby guard in anger, pummeling his face with the butt of her gun. With the element of surprise ruined, they would have to win through brute force. The rest of her team came up from the tunnel an fanned out to take the lower floor. She noticed most of Shepards team iccupied the high floors and were shooting down from the vantage point, easily picking of the mercs.

"SHIT" Jana screamed. "Lets get Shepard". Her team tried to get down to the lower level but were pushed back by overwelming firepower. Realising the plan had failed, Jana decided the best option wa to make a break for the exit. She injected her last stimulant, breathed and without a thought for her team, slrinted for the door zigzaging amd ducking down to avoid being hit.

Shepard saw Jana run for it and instinctivley followed her.

"Push towards the door. She's trying to escape". He shouted onto the comm that the whole team was patche into. He fired wildly as he ran after th cerberus leader, hoping to ward off anyone who tried to shoot him in the open. Jana had reached the exit with Shepard just a few feet behind her. She lunged on top of a skycar that the getaway driver had waiting. The driver took off, risijg three feet above the ground before Shepard reached it and launched himself on, landing on his front. Jana grabbed his shoulder and punched the back of his head, Shepard rolled and kicked with both feet, connecting with her midsection and sending her tumbling toward th front of the car.

Ashley and Garrus had reached the exit in time to see Shepard and Jana take off on the skycar

"Shepard wait!" She shouted. He didn't hear her so she and Garrus sprinted to another skycar and took off in pursuit, she spotted Shepards car in the skylanes, they were still fighting.

Shepard punched Jana's gut and thrust a knee into her face as she reeled over. Jana pulled back and jumped off the skycar and onto a truck as they overtook. Shepard followed, using his momentum to tackle his enemy, almost sliding off the edge. They both hurried to their feet and Jana whipped off a roundhouse kick, Shepard caught her leg in his hands and yanked her to the ground. He use all his weight to punch her the face and she fell back, limp. Shepard frisked her amd threw her weapons off the side sending them plummeting to te deepest parts of Omega. Shepard looked around, he saw Ashley and Garrus in a skycar and waved them over. They pulled alongside the truck as Garrus climbed on top of the car. Shepard collapsed with exhaustion, thinking Jana was still knocked out. She had in fact come around and armed her omni-blade. In a flash she stood and dove towards Shepard, who tried to roll away when a small eplosion hit his attacker. He followed the trajectory of what he realised to be a concussive shot, Garrus' trademark, to see his Turian friend, rifle in hand grinning to himself. Jana flew backwards and trie to reclaim her footing, she tripped and fell. Shepard stood and watch her fall, he stood there for a minute until her was sure she couldn't survive the fall. Satisfied, he turned and swapped vehicles, joining Garrus on the skycar.

"You know, eventually we're going to have keep a score on how many times we save each others asses". Garrus said.

"It's 5-7, that makes it 6-7". Shepard replied.

"Bullshit, I must be ahead by now". Garrus objected.

"Will you guys quit the pissing contest and get in the car". Ashley said over the radio.

"Coming". Shepard replied. Garrus make a whip crack noise.

"What the hell was that?" Shepard asked.

"Whipped. I read it's a human expression". Garrus laughed.

"I am not whipped". Shepard said. "Come on, I want to go search for her body". He vaulted into the car and took the passenger seat as Ashley got in the back so Garrus could drive. They landed close to where Jana would have landed and search rooftops, trash bins, houses and stores but ther was no sign of Jana. Ashley flew overhead in the car and came up empty.

"She couldn't have survived that fall". Garrus said.

"We can only hope". Shepard sighed. They gave up the search after an hour and a half and headed back to Afterlife to regrouo with the team. Afterlife had been attacked a lot recently but this time it was really wrecked. The tables and chairs were riddled with holes, smashed glass and liquer covered the floor. The dead were piled in two areas, Mercs and Aria's guards, including a barley recognisabke Captain Gavorn. Shepard liked Gavorn, he was a good Turian. His team were sat around a table in the corner with the surviving bottles of liquer. Shepard, Ashley and Garrus poured drinks and Shepard went to call Aria.

"Captain, has our problem been dealt with?"

"I belive so".

"What does that mean?" Aria said frustrated.

"She fell fifty feet off a truck but we couldn't find her body".

"She's dead". Aria seemed pleased.

Aria was back on her throne in half an hour. Clean-up had already started, Omega may have been a den of scum but Aria knew how to keep her house in order.

Normandy

The Normandy crew were enjoying a quiet drink in the lounge, Shepard and Ashley cuddle up on the couch while the rest played poker.

"Er Captain, we've got an incoming message on the QEC from...well I have no idea". Samamtha said.

"What? How can you not know, I thought you were a genius". Shepard taunted.

"I am but...but...I am cleber I swear". She panicked.

Shepard laughed. "Calm down, I'll be there in a minute.

He stood inhe QEC as the image materialised. Shepard barely recpgnised who it was. She wa missing an arm, her face was disfigured and both her legs were in pots. She smiled, showing her cracked, bloody teeth. She was sat on a very distinctive chair, the Illusive Man's.

"Jana". Shepard growled, rage building.

"Nice try". She dissapeared. Shepard's anger boiled over, he punched the control panel, smashing it making sparks fly in all directions. He continued to smash the control panels. He leant against the wall, hitting his head and slumping to the ground.

"Skipper, what the hell did you do?" Ashley shouted.

"It never ends, you think it's done but it can never be. What did I do wrong? Don't I deserve something?" He sobbed. Ashley stepped inside and closed the privacy door. She sat down next to her fiance.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Jana, she isn't dead. Why can't she just fucking die?" He lashed out again, gis fist connecting with the railing.

"Hey, hey. Stop that". She put her arms round him and pulled him close. "You'll get her eventually. Then, the galaxy can finally enjoy som peace, the good guys always win".

"At what cost, the good huys usually lose something along the way, friends, family..." Ashley cut him off.

"Don't think like that, John". That was the first time she called him by his first name, it threw him off.

"You never call me John".

"I'm gonna marry you, I think I'm allowed to use your name". She lifted his head up and kissed him. Shepard had stopped caring about Jana and Cerberus. When they eventually parted Shepard spoke.

"You know, right know, being here with you, I don't care about anything, except you. I have everything I could ever want right here"

"Same here, John". Ashley said. "Skipper, do you ever think about our future?"

"Not really. Why? Do you?"

"Of course. I think about our wedding, our kids, our family life. I had a lot of time to think about it".

"Kids? How many are we talking about here?" He asked quizically.

"Two, one boy one girl. We'll live in a decent sized house somewhere quiet, though I highly doubt that's going to happen, we'll have a big dog and a big garden for it and the kids to run around in".

"You know, that sounds perfect. In this future, are we still in the Alliance?"

"No, we're retired. I have no idea what you might want to do after the Alliance".

"Neither do I. I could become a cop". He thought out loud.

"Really? You don't think that's a bit cliche?"

"I got no better ideas". They kissed again for several minites and parted, spending a while looking into each others eyes in silence. They were interupted by a beepog coming from the communicator. Shepard stood and manually activated the QEC as he had damaged the panel. It was Admiral Hackett.

"Captain. Report".

"Bad news, Admiral. Jana is still alive. We fought and she fell fifty feet off a moving truck. Somehow she survived, however she is severly injured, mutilated and certainly will never walk again. I suspect she will now take on a role similar to the Illusive Man, leading Cerberus from the shadows".

"I wish the news was better, Captain but I'm confident no-one else would have done any better. Come back to Earth, we need to plan for war. Hackett out".

Shepard sighed and turned away.

"Sounds bad, Skipper". Ashley said.

"Yeah. At least we can catch up with everyone when we make it back".

"Isn't your friend Jacob getting married soon?"

"Yeah he is. I don't know when but I've got to arrange a bachelor party". Shepard chuckled. "Never done that before".

Earth

The Normandy landed in London and Shepard headed straight to Admiral Hacketts office. It was large with beautiful landscape paintings on the walls. Hackett's desk was a vintage wooden desk, probably mahogany ht fitted te Admiral's stature. Hackett was facing the other way looking out of the window that looked over London.

"How's the reconstruction going?" Shepard asked. He was dressed in his officers uniform as he assumed tere was gping to be some kind of official briefings.

"It's going well. A lot of people from the refugee camp are starting to move back into the city tp start rebuilding their homes. He Charon relay is up and running, thanks to your Prothean friend. They're trying to get the relays linking all the home planets working then work out from there". He explained.

"Thats good news. What about the other races?"

"They're rebuilding at similar ratee, though it will be many years until everything is normal. It won't be easy but we can do this".

"Now that we saved the galaxy, is humanity getting listened to more on the council?"

"Very much so. They are treating us as more than equals. It took a while but they finally realise how useful we are. Anyway, enough of that, we have a meeting to get to". They walked down the corridors and stepped into a huge meeting room. Miltary leaders of all species filled the room, Shepard noticed Wrex, Dalatrass Linron, Primarch Victus, te Quarian Admirals and the Citadel Coucil. Hackett took his seat next to them and Shepard went to the spot with his name-plate next to Wrex.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Wrex. Shouldn't you be on Tuchanka keeping th Clans in line?"

"Bakara and Grunt are doing a good job of that. Besides, Cerberus needs to be dealt with. We can't have peace until they are all dead". He growled.

"I agree". Shepard said. The councillors stood and called for the meeting to begin.

"As you all know. We are here today to discuss what should be done about Cerberus, Blue Suns, Eclipse , Blood Pack and the Batarians". Tevos started.

"These groups have banded together and have become a very serious threat to the Council races". Sparatus said.

"They have taken control of most of the Terminus systems, except Illium and Rannoch. Many colonies have been raided amd the inhabitants slaughtered". Valern continued.

"We as a united galaxy need to decide how best to deal with this threat. We do have the resources to go to war, however they will be stretched thin". Hackett finished. Shepard stood.

"We won the Reaper war to bring peace to the galaxy, our enemies in the Terminus want to prevent that, they need to be wiped out before we can be at peace". He boomed.

"As long a they stay in the Terminus Systems, I don't think we need to do anything". An Asari said.

"Don't be shortsighted". Wrex said. "They won't stay there. We don't know when, but you can be damn sure they'll try attack council space". Shepard was surprised with how civil the Krogan was being.

"Wrex is right. Jana has plans, she will come if we don't stop her". Shepard said.

"So what do we do. We proved that you can't just cut off the head of this organisation". A human man said.

"We hit them and hit them hard". Hackett said. "The Citadel fleet with all our combined military power can overcome Cerberus, some mercs and a few Batarians". Hackett joined in.

The meeting continued for about an hour, deciding how to fight. Eventually, it was decided that the Human Systems Alliance would spearhead the war effort, the Krogan and Turians would provide ground support, the Salarians would perform recon missions and the Asari would give the majority of their fleet, including the Destiny Ascension. The Normandy would act as a makeshift Spectre HQ, as they had four Spectres already aboard now that Garrus had his status confirmed. The Spectres would take part in the most dangerous missions or missions where secrecy would be important. When the meeting was adjourned, Shepard stayed back to talk with Wrex. When they walked out, someone snuck up behind him amd put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" The mystery person, who sounded female, growled, deeply.

"Ashley. Wearing a purple tank top amd khaki pants. You're gonna have to do better than that". He turned and planted a kiss on her.

"Awww no fun, skipper". She pouted.

"Get a room, Shepard. Good to see you again, Williams". Wrex grumbled.

"Same here, Wrex. How's thinhs on Tuchanka?"

"It's good. There wasn't much left for the Reapers to destroy so all we have to do is bulldoze everything and start from scratch. You're gonna see a golden age of Krogan". He said, proudly.

"Just a thought. Are you going to have to limit your birth rate?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I've inforced a three child maximum".

"That's wise, we can't have a huge Krogan population explosion". Shepard said.

"My thoughts exactly. After nearly one and a half thousand years of infertility, th Krogan are happy with three kids each. Hopefully in time, this tradition will become normal".

"Glad to see my faith was well placed, feels good to prove Dalatrass Linron wrong doesn't it?" Shepard grinned.

"You have no idea. Part of me wants to take her to Tuchanka and parade her through the streets telling everyone what she tried to do to my people. She wouldn't last long". Wrex said sinisterly.

"Anyway, it was good seeing you again, Wrex. Don't be a stranger". Shepard extended a hamd which Wrex shook. Wrex walked off, leaving Shepard and Ashley alone.

"How'd it go?" Ashley asked

Shepard explained the situation to Ash, she listened intently and nodded.

"Sounds good. I totally agree, and when it's done we can finally sort out our wedding".

"That'll be so fun". He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you popped the question, you have to follow through". She frowned.

"Allright allright, I'll go cake shopping and pick out the decor if that makes you happy. Oh and speaking of our wedding, I got an E-mail from a vid-company. They heard about our engagement and want to film our wedding and show it live".

"What? I don't want the best day of my life ruined by reporters getting in the way". She almost shouted. "Wait, you're kidding aren't you?"

"Oh no, I really did get a message. You can relax though, it aint happening".

"Good. I hate reporters. Remember that bitch, was it Kasina- Bint something or other. She kept trying to make you look bad whatever you did. I just wanted to punch her".

"I did punch her". Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was during my Collector mission, she wanted interview and kept asking if I cared about the humans who died during the Battle of the Citadel. So I punched her".

"Really? I'm surprised. Out of the two of us, you've always kept a level head".

"I try but some people really rub me the wrong way". Shepard growled, remembering how angry the reporter had made him.

They boarded the Normandy and briefed the crew on the days event. Shepard recieved an E-mail from Hackett saying the surviving four Spectres would be arriving soon. Shepard sighed after reading: only four, even the most elite soldiers in the galaxy couldn't survive the power of the Reapers. He was glad to see that Jondam Bau had made it, Shepard could tell he was a good spectre however, he wasn't sure how he would react to Kasumi. He read the names of three other Spectres, two Turians and an Asari, that he didn't recognise. The Normandy was getting rater full so they had re-arranged the shuttle bay and put in some bunks and footlockers to accomodate the new arrivals. Shepard wanted to get back into the routine of talking to each of the crew individually like he always did during missions. James and Cortez had little new to say. Steve mentioned the upgrades to the Kodiak's stealth capabilities and Vega complained about not being in the fight yet. Javik was busy detailing Prothean criminal punishments, most of which involved some form of bodily harm or loss of various limbs. The three engineers were happy as the new upgrades to the engines also meant less time was needed to maintain them. Zaeed asked for Shepards advice on another plan to kill Vido Santiago. Heading up a floor, he spoke to Kasumi about her involvement in the war effort, spoke with Samara and Kirrahe and asked Garrus about his families survival and location. They were alive, though wounded and planned to head back to Palavan as soon as they were able.

"So this wedding thing. What do I actually have to do?" Garrus asked.

"Well, your most pressing task is the bachelor party. We can get into the wedding details when we have more sorted out. This war needs to be won first". Shepard patted his friend on the back and exited to speak to Liara. She had re-organised the Shadow Broker's assets to aid with the reconstruction. This meant she had to spend less time co-ordinating her people and could spend more time relaxing. She was in conversation with Traynor when Shepard arrived.

"Oh, hello Captain. How are you today?"

"Good. You look very happy". Shepard observed.

"Yes. You are correct. I find myself having less work to do and more time to relax. It is nice. I have been able to have conversations with others on more regular occasions". Liara smiled.

"So I see. Don't forget Traynor has work to do as well".

"Oh, don't worry, Captain, I can multi-task". Said Traynor.

"Good. Carry on".

Within the hour, the three Spectres arrived. The Salarian, Jondam Bau, two Turians called Nyrell Zariak and Kunrok Polanx, and the Asari Luntara T'Ranell. Shepard called down Ashley, Garrus and Kirrahe down to the shuttle bay for a Spectre meeting.

"We eight are all that remains of the Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance task force. We have been brought together in the hopes that as a unit, we can help turn the tide in this new war and bring peace to the Terminus systems". Said Shepard. "I have been placed in command of this Spectre unit. During missions Jondam Bau will lead Zariak, Polanx and T'Ranell, designtated SP-2 and I will take the squad I select from the Normandy team, SP-1. SP-2, accomodations have been made for you down here but you are welcome to go anywhere on this ship, except deck 1 which is my cabin". Ashley cleared her throat. "Sorry, Mine and Commander Williams' cabin".

"Ah, yes. When I read about you and your second in command, I assumed it was false". Polanx said. "won't your relationship compromise you in a firefight?"

"No". Shepard said strongly.

"If you say so". Polanx replied. Shepard didn't get a good impression from the Turian, he seemed very judgemental and full of himself.

"If that is all, dismissed. Bau, a word please". He and Bau went out of earshot.

"Tell me about your team. I assume you've worked with them before".

"Yes. Zariak is a lone wolf. Likes things quick and quiet. Most effective, though not good for conversation. Polanx is an ass. Good combat engineer though. Uses modified turrets. Very good. T'Ranell may be compared to our friend Ms Goto. Very stealthy. Perfect assassin, she doesn't rely on her biotics much though and prefers her pistol and knife. Never understood why, I say if you have an advantage, us it". Bau rambled.

"Good. Any thoughts on this assignment?"

"Yes. Interesting plan by council. Put best soldiers in one place. Win by brute force. Good in theory. Nice ship you've got, Captain. Perfect for what we have to do".

"We'll see. I like to keep things informal around here, Bau. If you have any concerns or just want to talk, my door is always open".

"Thanks, Captain Shepard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my team".

Bau trotted over to the bunks and Shepard retired to his cabin. He switched on his computer and found he had nothing to do, this was a rare occasion for Shepard. He browsed around the Galactic News Network. Most of the article detailed the victory over the Reapers and the reconstruction efforts. One story said that the Charon relay had been repaired and teams of scientists and construction crews were ready to ship out the the relays closest to Palavan, Thessia, Sur'kesh, Tuchanka and Rannoch. It was estimated that they would be operational within 2-4 months and trading between worlds would restart immediately after completion.

The Citadel was far from finished. The presidium was safe to use and Zakera Ward had 50% life support. Even when the space station was liveable again, setting everything back to the way it was would take time, businesses and homes would need to be reclaimed, costing even more valuable money. The next story made him smile, the headline read "_Shamed Dalatrass Arrested"_. Dalatrass Linrons backhanded dealings during the Reaper war had come to the attention of the Salarian government, who were trying her as a war criminal. Shepard was not usually one to wish the worst for people but Linron really got his blood boiling.

Because he wa in such a good mood, Shepard opened the celebrity page and was shocked to see all the stories about him. He read a few articles about his relationship with Ashley, most were positive but some said it was an abuse of power and a disgrace to Humanity. He was scrolling through the pages when Ashley entered and wrapped her arms around hiss neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Skipper, what you reading?"

"Uh, just catching up on local news, aparently we are some kind of celebrity super couple". He grinned.

"Oh boy... Hey. What's that". She exclaimed, pointing at a new story.

Shepard gulped as he read the title outloud "Galaxy saviours one night stand child". Ashley stood up straight as she skimmed through the article.

"_Citadel nurse Rachel Smith claims her child is the result of a steamy night of passion with the Galaxy famous Captain Shepard. The mother to be says she has run DNA tests, comparing them with the sample in Shepards Military file and discovered they match her baby"._

"What. The Hell. Is. This". Ashley fumed, barely containing her anger, which was made worse when she saw her fiance was actually laughing.

Shepard noticed Ashleys anger and instantly became serious.

"What? You don't believe this do you? Come on, half the shit in the news is mad up". Shepard stood and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she slaped it away.

"Don't. Just don't. Don't try to brush this aside like it doesn't mean anything an don't you dare laugh at something this serious". She turned and stormed out the room, lockin it to give her enough time to get in the elevator before Shepard caught up. She ran off the Normandy, trying her best to hold back the tears swelling in her eyes. Once off the Normandy, she caught a cab to the ANN building and strode into Diana Allers' office.

"Hello, Commander Williams, congratulations ont he engagement. What can I do for you?".

"I need you to find someone for me".

"This is about that baby thing isn't it?" Ashley simply nodded. "Yeah I can tell you where to find the reporter who did that story but I don't know where to find the girl". She activated her Omni-tool and sent Ash the name and address of the reporter.

"Thanks, Allers". Ashley turned to leave.

"Ashley, don't go too hard on the girl, we both know it's not true".

"We'll see". Ashley said halfway out the door.

When she got outside he building, she saw Tali stood by the entrance.

"Ashley". She said and ran up to hug her. Ashley let all he tears come out.

"I spoke to Shepard". Tali said. "He didn't do this. He's really worried, come back to the Normandy. We can sort this out".

"No. I need to find this whore and show her what I think of her claims". Ash wiped her eyes.

"It's just some pathetic, miserable woman who wants to be famous, you don't have to worry, Shepard loves you more than life itself. He would never cheat on you. Why would he? You should have seen him on the Collector mission, he looked so miserable without you, when he is with you his while face lights up".

"Thanks, Tali. I'm still gonna find this girl though".

"I thought you would. Anyway, when you're done, talk to Shepard, he really is worried".

"I need to finish this then we'll see". She replied bluntly amd stepped into a cab.

The reporter who wrote the story was very easy to break. All Ashley had to do was storm in, pound the desk and drop her name and status. She finally had the address of the bitch who could potentially ruin her relationship with Shepard. At this point she wanted to believe her fiance, she should trust him, but something inside her needed something more concrete. She spent the cab journey plotting how to handle this confrontation, strong and unforgiving, or calm amd understanding. She opted for her usual angry, no mercy approach. Pulling up at the home, her nerves began to kick in, what would follow would either end well or end the relationship she had waited three years to have. Ready to knock on the door she took one long breath and put her game face on.

"Ashley!" The one voice she didn't want to hear right now.

"Shepard. How did you find this place, unless you already knew where to go. I can't believe I trusted you again". Her anger was brewing out of control, she tore the ring off her finger and threw it at him, he deftly caught it.

"Ash, I didn't cheat on you. I asked Liara to find it, it wasn't difficult. Come on, please believe me". Ashley just turned and rapped on the door. It opened a minute later.

"Hello. Oh, Captain good to see you again". Rachel smiled innocently at Shepard

"Would you care to tell me the fucking truth". Ashley shouted.

"I told the truth. The father of my child is Captain Shepard. We met a couple of years ago when I was a nurse on the Citadel. We had a hot, passionate night tigether but he left the next morning". Shepard grimaced in frustration.

"Cut the crap, miss. I don't know who the hell you are but we never slept together". He was trying to be calm about hte situation.

"Don't you remember, Shepard ? You said I was the best you'd ever had and you wished we could be together but you couldn't". She grinned, never taking her eyes of Ashley.

"Listen, bitch. You need helo, my fiance wouln't do that, especially not with some crazy skank". Ashley squared off to the woman. Rachel lashed ouf but Ashley wa too quick, she ducked under the arm and rose back up with a sharp punch to the face. Rachel fell and rolled on the ground, holding her face.

"Stay away from me and Shepard, get some help and stop making up shit". Ashley growle in her ear. She turned to talk to Shepard only to see him getting into car.

"Shepard!" She called after him but it was no use. He was gone. Realising the error of what she had done, she caught a cab and silently wept in the back seat.

"Shit!". She thought to herself. "What have I done?"

Back on the Normandy, Shepard sat at the bar, drink in one hand and engagement ring in the other. A half empty bottle of scotch sat next to him, helping drown his sorrows.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shepard jumped as Garrus seeme to materialize behind him.

"Not exactly paradise. Fucking war never ends and my own fiance doesn't trust me". He grunted.

"This the phoney paternity crap?"

"Yeah. At least you believe me. Why can't Ashley. What have I ever done to make her not trust me?"

"I can only guess. Maybe it has something to do with you dying. She became very...private. She never told anyone how she was feeling, she would barely even speak to me".

"So what can I do to make her trust me again?"

"I don't know. I never was much good at relationships". Garrus shrugged.

"Thanks. I better go sober up before Ash gets back. We've got some things to talk about". He patted on Garrus' back and grabbed a large cup of coffee, then he sent a message to Ash,_ We need to talk. Meet me in my cabin._ He'd sent the message before he realised he had reffered to their cabin as his. He groaned and hoped she wouldn't notice. He sat in their cabin and waited.

Ashley paused before knocking on the cabin door. She tried to make herself look more presentable and entered.

"John". She could barely get her words out.

"Ash. Sit, we have a few things to talk about". They sat at the couch and Shepard started.

"You need to trust me. I don't know why you don't. I've done everything I can to make this relationship work, but if you can't trust me then it won't work". Ashley started crying, it was painful for Shepard to see, especially knowing he was causing it, but this had to be said. "Maybe you should go. Figure out what it is you want. Please, don't say anything now. We are shipping out tommorow so you can sit this one out. Think it through properly. But know this. I love you and I trust you". Ashley nodded and left without a word. Shepard sighed and buried his head in his hands.

Ashley again exited the Normandy. She caught a shuttle to Armstrong and found her family. She turned up at their door tired, alone am looking a mess.

"Ashley. Whats wrong?" Her mother asked and took her in her arms. Ash just sobbed even more.

"Shepard". She spluttered.

"What? What has he done?" Mrs Williams was experiencing the Williams temper.

"Nothing". Mkre sobs. "I messed up. I messed up". Mrs Williams took her inside and sat her down on her bed with her sisters. They manage to decipher the whole story eventually.

"You shoukd trust him. He's the most trustworthy man in the galaxy. All you're doing is causing problems. Yes he died and that screwed you uo for a while, but he came back and he always stayed faithful". Mrs Williams always told it straight. "Do you love him". Ash nodded. " Then you shouldn't have a problem. Go sort things out and you'll be fine".

"I can't he told me to take a few days. He's off on a mission".

"Then you can stay with us for a few days". Sarah said excitedly.

"Ok. I barely see enough of you guys anymore. And mom, thanks".

"No problem, kiddo".

Ashley felt a bit better now. She still had to talk to Shepard but that would have to wait.

The next day

As the Normandy lifted off, a huge crowd gathered round to watch the most famous Alliance ship depart to make the first move in the chess game that was the Cerberus War. Shepard had no time for sentements, he briefed the crew in the war room.

"Listen up folks. We're being deployed to strike a Cerberus lab on the frontier world Domler. Preliminary recon shows two entrances to the underground facility. Thermal imaging shows approximately 10 floors containing what we assume to be labs amd testing areas. We have no idea what Cerberus is doing here but we need to shut it down. SP- 2 will enter through the south entrance. Try make it as quiet as possible, the element of surprise might come inhandy at some point. Garrus, Kirrahe and I will breach the north entrance. Scans show that about 5 floors down, both paths meet at a large hall. We assume this is either the main lab or some kind of command center. This is primarily a search and destroy mission but our secondary objective is to forward any relevent data back to allied HQ. Then we will set charges at the main reactor and blow the facility. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How much resistance are we expecting?" Asked Polanx.

"Knowing Cerberus, platoons of footsoldiers and possibly whatever they are working on in the labs. Nothing we can't handle. Anything else?" No-one spoke.

"Allright then, ETA 5 hours, I want everyone in the shutles 15 minutes before arrival. Dismissed". Shepard waited for a few more minutes after the teams dipersed, going over the mission brief one last time. If Ash were there, she woukd have stayed back and distracted him. He missed having her around, fighting with her felt horrible but he had to for the sake of their relationship. He knew he would miss her battlefield skills soon as well. Satisfied, he went to his cabin and tried to get some rest. The bed felt empty, he was so used to sharing it by now, it felt big and lonely. He wanted to hold her agian, to feel her body heat, the softness of her skin and the thrill when she kissed him. They had barely been apart a day and she was all he could think about. Sleep didn't come easy that night and when it did, it wasn't what Shepard needed.

_"Hello Commander, sorry, Captain". He heard a slightly echoing voice. He couldn't see where it came from all he could see was black. Slowly, a familliar face faded into view._

_"Kaidan". _

_"Not just Kaidan". Private Jenkins appeared next to Kaidan._

_"Jenkins. What are you doing here?" Shepard asked._

_"Dunno it's your dream. Take a look at this". Jenkins smirked and suddenly, the three of them were wearing armour amd had weapons drawn. The black background turned into rocks and grass._

_"Eden Prime". _

_"Yes, Commander. Lets see what happens". Jenkins took point round the corner, stuck his head round a rock, it looked clear so he moved out. A drone popped up and fired. Shepard knew what would happen next. Only it didn't. The first shots went wide, giving Jenkins the time to duck and roll behind some cover. Kaidan stood amd took care of the drone with a biotic attack. Shepard moved round and made sure the area was clear. Then he patted Kaidan on the shoulder _

_"Good work Alenko". They continued on through the paths and ran across a soldier in white armour running from a Geth squad. The woman in white dove behind a rock and pulled out an assault rifle. Jenkins acted immediately, running in gun blazng. Flanking left, he joined the soldier at the rock losing his shield as he ran._

_"Jenkins, here". Shepard shouted throwing him an unactivated grenade. Jenkins armed it and spun round to throw, before he could, he was shot in thee shoulder. He spun back, releasing the grenade. Before either soldier could react, they were reduced to ash and pieces._

_"No!" Shepard shouted. He pulled out his shotgun and took out the squad himself. He allowed himself to calm down before kneeling over what remained of the two soldiers. He picked up both dog tags and read one. _

_"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams". He read out loud. "Shame. She survived all this just to be taken out by one of her own. What a waste". _

_The dream fast forwarded to the Reaper War. The night before the final assault. Shepard was stood at his desk. There was no picture of Ashley, instead her dog tags lay in front of him and his pistol. He thought about the unfortunate scene three years ago. He had never forgotten. He never knew Ashley Williams but he could not get her out of his mind. Then he wondered if this plan was just a waste. The thought builded in his mind, built and built, he could no longer see the point. The gun came up to his temple. _

Shepard woke suddenly. He sat up and rubbed his face.

"It's not real". He re-assured himself. "You're allright". Sleep was pointless. Looking at the clock two hours had gone by. He had three hours to kill. "If Ash was here we would watch a vid or make love or just talk". He thought. "Goddammit, stop thinking about her you sad dick". What could he do for three hours? He checked his inbox. Two messages. One from Ash and one from her mother. He opened the one from Ash's mother first.

"John, Ashley is with me on Luna. She is really upset, more than she will admit. She told me about what happened and I thinkl she is ready to talk. I guess you're both too stubborn for your own good. Just letting you know she is safe. Don't hurt my daughter. J Williams".

Shepard couldn't help smile at the last sentence. Everything he expected from his future mother-in law. Moving on to the one he was most worried about.

"John. I've been an idiot. We need to talk as soon as you get back. I love you and always will. Ash". Shepard smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Everything would be back to the way it should be soon.

3 hours later

SP-1 and SP-2 stepped onto the shuttle, armed and ready to take out the Cerberus facility. SP-2 carried the explosives. Three mini nukes the size of grenades, more than enough to do the job. Cortez flew them down to the drop point for SP-1, covertly so as to mot draw attention to them. SP-1 disembarked at drop point one amd cleared the area. They were a quarter if a klick from the north entrance but theg didn't expect much trouble as there was dense jungle in between them and the facility. Looking down on the entrance from a high ridge, Shepard noted the poor thought putting it in such an open position. Garrus stayed on the ridge to give sniper support while Shepard and Kirrahe made their way down. On Shepards signal, Garrus opened fire. The shots momentarily distracted the soldiers, giving Shepard and Kirrahe the opportunity to catch them by surprise. Shepards Valkyrie roared two shots at a time, placing shots carefully and taking out several troops by the time a new clip was needed. Kirrahe usedhis Avenger to hold Cerberus back whike Shepard reloaded. In the back ranks, Garus picked off Centurians and Nemesis' one by one. Two minutes later, fifteen soldiers lay dead and Garrus was working on unlocking the door.

"SP-2, we are at the door. What's your status?"

"We're moving forward. A little bit more reeistance than we were expecting but it shouldn't be a problem". Replied Bau.

"Copy, SP-2. SP-1 commencing attack. We'll see you soon". Shepard turned as the door opened and checked for threats.

"Clear". He said. "Move into the facility". It was dark inside and whem they stepped inside, the door slammed close.

"Crap. Shepard, something is not right". Garrus warned.

"Don't tell me it smells wrong". Shepard joked.

"Actually, Captain, I believe Vakarian to be correct. Something here is not right". Kirrahe said.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be fine". He turned his flashlight on and scanned the room. They were in what seed to be and airlock or decontamination chamber. On the far wall was a panel with three buttons. Shepard pressed one. A beam appeared around them and scanned up and down there bodies. After a soft beep, the floor began to slowly descend.

"See told ya". Garrus said.

"Relax. It's just an elevator". Shepard mocked.

"Yeah. But where does it go?"

"I gues we'll find out".

The elevator finally came to a stop and SP-1 ran out and took cover behind the bulheads on either wall. The room beyond led into some kind of lab, the scientists looked uo and reached for theor weapons before being put down by Garrus amd Shepard.

"Kirrahe, have a look, see what they were doing". Shepard ordered, taking a look around.

The lab reminded him of the Lazarus project facility, the lay out was identical and it looked like they were trying to experiment on humans.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Cerberus is running several projects here. One is code-named Lazarus". Kirrahe said.

"Yeah. I'm familiar; who are they trying to revive?'

"It doesn't say a name, just Subject 93. The second project is called Thor. It looks like they are trying to genetically create a squad of super-soldiers, from the data they will be seven foot tall and five times the strength of an average soldier. Let's hope they never finished".

"If they did, this facility won't be here much longer anyway. Copy the files and let's keep moving". Shepard ordered. "Bau. Can you hear me"? Static. "SP-2. Report". More static.

"What do we do now? They could be dead or something could be interfering with the comms". Garrus asked.

"We work under the assumption that they are alive. Even if they're not, we still need to keep on to the main chamber. Come on". Shepard said.

SP-1 continued through the dark, twisting corridors. Resistance was heavy so progress was slow. Troopers popped out, troopers fell. It was nothing Shepard couldn't handle, just an inconvenience. They cleared all the rooms as they went some were barracks and leisure rooms, most were labs containing all kind of sick experiments. Garrus opened a door and Shepard amd Kirrahe spun inside. They were met by the smell of dead flesh. Thre room had three operating tables; on each table was a body, cut open and organs removed.

"What the hell?" Garrus commented.

"They're...huge". Shepard simply said. "I guess Cerberus suceeded".

"Yes. Look at this". Kirrahe said, looking at a monitor. There was a surveillence video loaded on the screen. A line of five super-soldiers were engage in hand-to-hand combat drills with Cerberus troopers. They took them down in a matter of seconds as expected. When the scientists came to take them away, the huge men turned on their creators, ripping each head of in one swift motion. Immediately, dozens of Cerberus troops descended on the training ground, shouting and readying weapons. The super-soldiers charged at them, absorbing bullets like rain. Ten soldiers were too close and were killed instantly, eventually, and after using several thermal clips worth of bullets, three of the giants were killed, packe up and taken away, the other two were revived amd sedated.

"So three down, two to go I guess". Garrus deadpanned.

"So it would seem. I don't know if we are going to be able to kill thise two with just what we have". Kirrahe said, a very serious expression on his face.

"What about a micro-nuke?" Shepard said sarcastically. "Think that'll work?"

"If we make it that far".

"Always the cynic, Kirrahe". Garrus quipped.

SP-1 finally made it to the central chamber, an empty hall with no apparent function.

"So what now?" Garrus asked.

"Now we wait". Shepard said, slumping against a wall "For SP-2. Garrus, try them again".

"No nothing. Just static". Garrus responded.

SP-1 waited around for a while, until the sounds of gunfire echoed through the hall. SP-1 rushed over to the door and took cover.

"Garrus stay here and hold the fort". Shepard said as he and Kirrahe headed towards the gunfire. Eventually, they found the source of the noise, SP-2 were pinned down in a huge lab. Cerberus troops and Centurians relentlessly fired on them, soon they would be overrun. Shepard and Kirrahe dove behind cover and opened fire, the Cerberus troops spun in shock, some fell but the lucky ones managed to duck behind some cover. SP-2 popped back up and finished the survivors off.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Shepard grinned.

"Getting our asses kicked. Thanks for the save". Bau replied. "Look who we found. I believe you are aquainted". From behind a large machine walked Miranda Lawson.

"Shepard it's good to see you again". She said with a smile.

"Miranda! What are you doing here?" Shepard exclaimed.

"When I heard you guys were hitting this place, I came straight here. I used to work here, before the Lazarus project got moved to the station you woke up on. The things that were done here...well, it's best not to talk about it".

"You mean genetically engineered super-soldiers?" Kirrahe guessed.

"Yeah". Miranda said.

"Three are dead, Miranda, but two are still unaccounted for". Shepard said.

"Yes I ran into one. It killed the small squad I came with then ran off". She looked genuinley sad. "Shepard, these are not human. They seem to have descended into a more animal state, they don't talk, they can't be reasoned with or subdued".

"So we have to kill them. Simple enough". Garrus said.

"Miranda, come with us. SP-2, take the explosives and plant them. We are going to see what else Cerberus was doing here. When we're done, meet back here". Bau nodded rounded up his team, and headed off down the passage. SP-1 started off in the opposite direction.

"So Miranda, what happened to spendin time with Jack amd Oriana?" Shepard asked while clearing rooms. "How are they by the way?"

"They're fine. They actually met last week, Ori has no problems with me being a lesbian but I don't think she likes Jack much".

"Why did you leave then?"

"I needed to get away for a while. Jack is so intense, and er...demanding. Don't get me wrong, I love it I just needed a break". She replied, blushing a bit.

"I'll bet she is. What else are we likely to find here?"

"All sorts. Genetic engineering. Cloning. This is where we started the foundations for the Lazarus Project. Without this place, you would still be dead".

"That's a happy thought". Shepard said sarcastically.

They were stopped in their traps as the lights began flashing.

"Well that's a cliche". Shepard turned his rifle light on.

"Just a bit. In a minute one of the Thors will jump out. That would be seriously cliched". Miranda joked.

"Was that a joke, Ice Queen?" Garrus said.

"Piss off". Miranda slapped him playfully.

"Sounds like Jack is having an effect on you". He continued.

"Fuck you".

"Kirrahe, you're being quiet. Care to way in?"

"In Salarian culture, homosexuals are met with astromonical amounts of hostility. You are lucky to be human, miss Lawson". This outburst from Kirrahe was met by a stunner silence.

"Okay. Let's see what's in here". Shepard broke the awkward silence.

The room beyond was yet an office. It was large and stylishly furnished with a moderatly sized desk, several comfortable chairs and a wall-spanning viewing screen.

"What's this?" Shepard turned to Miranda.

"It's my old office. Guess they never cleared it out, I had planned to return here after the Collector mission was completed". She walked over to the viewing-screen. "From here I could oversee every project in this facility and communicate with the Illusive Man". She stood in silence for a moment then turne to her computer. "If we are lucky, this computer should give you access to all the files, unmodified and complete". She pressed a series off buttons on the keyboard. "Come on, come on. Yes! There, Major Kirrahe, you want to copy these?"

Kirrahe copied the files without a word.

"Ok, we got what we came here for let's move out and meet up with SP-2". SP-1 cautiously made their way back the way they came, well aware that twoThors still roamed the halls. SP-2 was sat around in the room they had first met up in. The two teams stuck together and headed back to the surface. It was dark by the time they made it back up top and a full moon lit up the sky.

"That was easy". Garrus said, confidently.

"Oh why would you say that, something always goes to shit when someone says that"? Shepard grimaced.

As if on queue, the two squads heard a deep growl emanating from the treeline, another growl came from one of the cabins.

"Oh crap". Miranda sighed.

"Allright, SP-2, head up to that ridge give us fire support. SP-1 take cover. This is gonna be interesting". Shepard said, checking his N7 Valkyrie again. Garrus and Kirrahe put themselves behind a large rock and Shepard and Miranda tucked back behind the door to the facility.

"Cortez, we're in a bit of trouble here, we need the shuttle now!" Shepar shouted.

"Ony way, Captain, ETA three minutes". Cortez replied.

"Right, three minutes, guys". Shepard relayed the news.

Everything went quiet for a few moments, the wind in the trees making eery noises. Then, the Thor in the cabin began tp get agitated, it howled and headbutted the walls, forming huge head shaped dents in the metal. After one final charge, the wall burst and the massive, hulking creature flew out, it carrier on charging, unable to stop and smashed, face first into a rock face. It let loose a blood-curdling howl that caught the attention of it's counterpart who joined it in the kill-zone Shepard had created. The creatures truly were massive, not human any more. Their skin had turned a light grey colour and yellow-green scales covered the torso and shoulders, canines extruded through the lower lip, clearly causing great paind. The Thors were hunched over in an ape-like fashion, using their fists for balance. The first beast abruptly stopped howling and sniffed the air, its large black eyes shot in the direction of the rock Garrus and Kirrahe were using as cover. It motioned to its friend amd snarled. Shepard saw what was coming and gave the order.

"FIRE!" The two squads opened fire on the abomimations; neither Thor reacted to the gunshots but continued on their previous target, Garrus and Kirrahe. The second beast charged the rock, shoulder first, Garrus dived to the left and was immediately scooped up by the first Thor and was thrown against the cliff, his motionless body slid down amd came to a halt.

"Bau, go get Garrus". Shepard ordered. Hurling a grenade in am attempt to get the enemy's attention. The explosion caused both to turn and roar at Shepard. They charged in unison but Shepard and Miranda retreated back into the facility, clawing at the entrance, unavle to reach their targets.

"What do we do now?" Miranda asked.

"We wait for Cortez". Shepard pulled out his Graal and pumped round into the beasts. "Miranda, why do they have scales?"

"Well, just before I left the programme, we recieved a shipment of infant Rachni from the Peak 15 research station on Noveria. I believe you know the place".

"Damn. Why does Cerberus insist on experimenting on the Rachni?" Shepard asked rhetorically. "Cortez. Where are you?"

"Just got here, Captain. What do you want me to do?" Cortez replied.

"Fire on those things blocking the entrance. Me and Lawson are trapped inside. Then pick us up".

"On it". Cortez swung the Kodiak around amd hovered just above the ground. He opened fire as the other members of the Spectre teams boarded the shuttle. High-explosive rounds tore through the beasts Rachni armour and within seconds, they were dead. Shepard and Miranda emerged from the base, picking bits of skin and bone off their armour. They got on the shuttle and Miranda went to tend to Garrus.

"How is he?" Shepard asked.

"He'll live, broken bones and a concussion I think. Chakwas will know more. What about you? That's a nasty looking wound". She pointed out a deep gash running from his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing".

Normandy

"Good work, Captain. That was a very important Cerberus research facility. My techs have analysed some of the data you sent and they say they can use some of it. Mostly armour upgrades and weapons. Well done. Hackett out".

Shepard relaxed. He went to the CIC and did what he always did after a mission. Check in with Traynor and read his e-mails. Traynor had nothing new to say so he went to his personal computer in his cabin. He had 3 e-mails, two of which were spam. The other was from Ashley. He was hesitant to open it at first, not wanting to read it if it was bad news. Thinking it over, he decided he could handle it and clicked open. It read: _John, I've had time to think. We need to talk. Ash._

Shepard sighed. At least it still might not be bad news, though he still was not happy and the issue was still not resolved, he was confident he could persuade her to see reason when they talked. The Normandy was headed back to Earth so it would take a few days. His thoughts were interrupted by the ship VI.

"Captain Shepard to med bay. Captain Shepard to med bay". The annoying voice echoed through the Normandy. Shepard reluctantly did as instructed.

"What's up, doc? Garrus ok?"

"He'll be fine but out of action for a while. That's not the reason I called you here. I need to check out this wound Miranda mentioned". Chakwas said.

"Really? It's nothing".

"Shepard. As the Normandy's doctor, I have the authority to over-rule any rank on this ship of I think there's a medical risk". She reminded him.

"Oh, allright". He said removing his shirt to reveal the wound.

"That is most definately not nothing, Captain. Come on, on the bed, let's patch you up".

"You enjoy this, don't you"? Shepard smirked.

"Maybe". Chakwas chuckled. "We have to use a weaker form of medi-gel due to the shortages so you'll have to wear a bandage for a while".

"Fine". Shepard sighed.

Life aboard the Normandy was all back to normal. After being released from the med bay, Shepard did his usual rounds, talked to everyone, trained with Vega and tried to get to know the new Spectres. He had to leave when he got the feeling T'Rannell was hitting on him. All he had to do was get Ashley back and everything would be how it should be again.

Earth

The Normandy touched down in its usual dock. A number of reporter's amd military personel were stood waiting as the crew disembarked. As Shepard left the ship, he was bombarded by questions shouted by enthusiastic reporters while being pushed back by MPs.

"You're never gonna get away from this". Garrus nudged his side.

"That's why I live most my life on a starship". Shepard countered. "Good to see you up and about, buddy".

"Thanks. Man, those bastards were big. Makes you glad Cerberus couldn't control them". He nodded.

The news reporters were slowly overpowering the MPs and the questions were only intensifying.

"Captain Shepard, what news from the Terminus systems?"

"Shepard, do you have anything to say about the war?"

"Is it true you and Commander Williams have broken up?"

"Are the allegations that you fathered a child true?"

Shepard was on the verge of snapping. He tried his best to ignore everything but in the end he decided to give a statement. Gesturing for silence, the noise died down."

"No". He said in the calmest voice he could and turned to leave the docking bay. The reporters swarmed after him but he had already joined the resf of the crew in an elevator as the doors closed.

"Nice, Loco". James smirked.

"I need everyone to submit their reports to Hackett immedietly. Afterwards, you can have some free time until we get another mission". Shepard stated.

"What about you, Loco?" James asked.

"Ive got some...personal stuff to take care of". Shepard replied vaguely.

"Ash?"

"Yeah"

"Go get her sir; you've looked miserable ever since she left". James pointed out.

Shepeard smiled as the elevator doors opened, he quickly left the crew behind and headed off to the shuttle port. He guessed Ashley would go to her family on Luna; they were close unlike him and his mother. He caught a private shuttle and within an hour, was making his way through the busy metropolis of the moon's dome city, Armstrong. On the way he picked up flowers and chocolates, Ashley wasn't really the sappy romamtic gestures kind of girl, but Shepard thought it was worth a shot. His nerves built up as he approached the Williams residence, he knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. When he knocked on the door, he waited several moments before Sarah opened the door.

"Oh hello. Ashley, it's for you, sis". Ashley ran to the door, obviously expecting Shepard.

"Ashley".

"John". Ashley dived at him, almost knocking him over, and held him tight, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry".

"Come on Ash, Let's go somewhere and talk". Shepard suggested.

The Luna City had an artificial park with a large man-made lake. Aldrin Park was modelled around Central Park in New York City and similar in size so there was always pleny of empty space. Ash and Shepard found a bench in a deserted spot by the lake for their talk.

"Shepard, I was wrong. I should have trusted you; I just hope you can forgive me". Ashley pleaded.

"I just don't understand, after everything we've been through, why you didn't believe me". Shepard was staying calm and making sure he didn't push his luck. He did, after all want to get the relationship back on track.

"I don't know why. I...I guess I was still not quite back to how I used to be before you died".

"You bring that up a lot. It really bugs you doesn't it?"

"Yeah. For a long time, I believed in God and miracles, but when you died, I stopped believing. I thought if there really was a God, he wouldn't let you die. You are too important. Then, when you came back, it shook me up again".

"I understand, but I am not God. I am definately real and I would never, ever lie to you or do anything to jepordise what we have. I love you more than anyone could possibly understand. We're soul mates, Ash".

"I love you too, Shepard. I thought a lot over the last few days. I'm over it now. We can forget this while thing and move on right?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course". He smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you. I love your eyes, your hair, your face, everything. I can't believe I got so lucky". He put his hand on her cheek.

"Shepard. Come here". She pulled him off the bench and onto the lush, warm grass on the bank of the lake. Lying on top of him, they embraced and kissed for a long time, his course, reassuring hands stroking her face.

"Never leave me again". Ash said with Shepard kissing her neck.

"Never". Shepard pulled back and looked into he eyes. "Never"

"Good. Now I think we should head to Earth. I've got some things to show you".

"What things?" Shepard quizzed.

"You'll have to come with me and see". She grinned, pulling him up.

Earth

"So, come on. What is it ?" Shepard pleaded.

"These". Ashley produced her omni-tool and brought up some images.

"Apartments? You've been house hunting".

"Yes, so we can have a proper place to call home".

"You've found quite a few. Any stand out?"

"Yeah. We can go see it if you like". The couple headed, hand in hand to a real-estate firm in London and met up with a woman Ashley ha been talking to about finding an apartment. Her name was Kaya and she was a typical saleswoman. She had distinct Asian features and wore a red blazer featuring the company logo, and she was very enthusiastic.

"So this is your fiance, miss Williams. It is soooo good to meet you". She extended her hand and shook Shepards rapidly.

"So, Captain Shepard, Ashley has found several options she likes. Would you like to go see them?"

"Yeah. Lead the way". Kaya led them to a skycar and drove them to one of the newer residential areas of the city.

"This apartment is wonderful. It's spacious, light and it's in a vood neighbourhood. The Alliance HQ is only a few minutes away, which I assume will be useful to you". Kaya sped on ahead of them, apparently under the impression that John and Ash were still listenin and following. Ash lent on Shepard's side, his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"This one is my favourite". She whispered to him. "It reminds me of the first place my family lived in. And you should see the view".

The apartment was on the top floor and was essentially a loft apartment; they had to climb a small staircase to reach the actual living area. It had a panorama view allround; Shepar could see the Thames, Big Ben and the Alliance HQ. They could clearly see the Normandy in its dock and several other frigates and cruisers. The room itself was very large and had an open feel to it, carpets were white and so was the kitchen and the furniture. It all looked fresh and new.

"Wow. This is amazing". Shepard said.

"It's perfect isn't it? A lot of high ranking military officers have residences here, including Hackett, he lives on the floor below".

"This is perfect, but how are we going to be able to afford this?" Shepard asked.

"Well, it seems there are some perks to saving the galaxy". Shepard and Ashley had not heard Hackett enter. They both snapped to atention.

"At ease, Captain, Commander. I never got round to telling you this but the Prime Minister feels like the you deserve a little extra something to make you guys comfortable for the rest of our lives. Credits have been deposited into your accounts and a little extra into the accounts of your crew".

"Huh. Thanks Admiral, guess this means we might be neighbours". Shepard shook the Admiral's hand.

"Look forward to it. The last guy who lived here was a real ass". Hackett nodded at Ash and left.

"Speaking of previous residents, what happened to the last owner, did he die in the war?"

"No. It didn't feel right buying a place from a dead guy so I only looked at apartments that were on the market before the war. The previous owner got reassigned to Paris". Ashley had really done her homework. "Well, I love it. What do you think?"

"I think we should take it. How much does it cost?"

"1 million credits". Kaya put in, she had been quiet for a while now and looked desperate to get a word in.

"I need to check my account first. That's a lot of money". He brought up his omni-tool and loaded his bank balance. "750,000 credits. How generous but it's not enough. Ash?"

"500,000. I guess it really does pay to be famous. I think we should have a joint account, it'll make things easier". Shepard nodded amd she transferred her money into his account and deleted her old one.

"Kaya. We'll take it". Ashley announced, hugging Shepard tightly.

"Oh, excellent. We need to go back to the agency to finalise everything but that should only take an hour or two, you can move in tommorow if you like". Kaya beamed and led them back to the car. In an hour and a half, the paperwork was signed and the apartment was paid for. Shepard and Ashley left and went back to the Normandy.

Normandy Mess

"We really are like a normal couple now aren't we? We got an apartment and a joint account now". Shepard said as he selected a trayful of food.

"Oh yeah. There's no getting rid of me now". Ash smirked.

"So, where do you think we'll be sent next?"

"It doesn't matter. You're gonna take us all out into the farthest reaches of the galaxy, fight the bad guys and win us the war. You always do".

"Amen to that". James announced. They hadn't even heard him coming.

"James". Shepard nodded.

"Williams, god to see you back. Loco here was a complete mess without you. You should've seen him..."

"James". Shepard gave him a cautionary look. "She doesn't need to know".

"No fun, loco". James pouted as he picked up a heap of stew. "Oh, hey doc".

"Good evening James. How's your shoulder?" Chakwas asked.

"Stiff". Jame reflexivley tested it and winced a little.

"Captain, Commander". Chakwas greeted.

"You know you don't have to call us that anymore". Shepard grimaced.

"Sorry, it's strange adressing my CO and XO informally".

"Anything new?" Ash asked.

"Well, I talked to Jacob Taylor. He said his wedding is next week so he needs Shepard to sort out his best man duties. Everyone invited should have e-mail invitations". Chakwas announced. Simultanously, everyone in the room checked their omni-tools.

"No fair, I didn't get one". Ashley complained.

"Mine's addressed to Captain and Commander Shelliams. Jacobs's idea of a joke i guess". Shepard chuckled.

"Shelliams? That's the best he could do?" Ashley said.

Captains Cabin

Shepard and Ashley were asleep, intertwined in one anothers arms when Jokers voice interrupted their bliss.

"Captain Shepard to the Bridge. Captain Shepard to the Bridge".

The couple stirred.

"Urggghh. Why now?" Shepard groaned.

"Come on, Hero Man. Time to save the galaxy".

"Nah. The galaxy can save itself for once. Send Garrus". Shepard moved to kiss Ashleys neck.

"Nuh uh. The galaxy needs you". Ashley pushed him off.

"Oh, allright. Maybe this time it won't involve flying half way across the universe".

"Don't get your hopes up". Ashley gave him a quick kiss as Shepard got dressed.

"I'll be back". Shepard left and went to the bridge. Due to the late hour, only a few people were still working.

"Joker. What's up". Shepard said as he entered the cockpit.

"The council has requested your help in a surprisingly urgent matter. Apparently, they got wind of an assassination plot. Convenient huh ?"

"Who's in danger ?"

"The Council. It's a bit clichéd".

"What do they want me to do ? Shouldn't they get C-Sec ? They have teams to deal with this kind of thing".

"Well. Apparently, they don't know who to trust. This whole mess is just one big cliché".

"Yeah. But nevertheless, we can't let it happen. Did they say anything else ?"

"Only to meet them in the Alliance HQ. At your earliest convenience of course".

"Tell them I'll be there in thirty". Shepard hurried back to his cabin.

"Hey. Saved the galaxy already ? That was fast". Ashley grinned.

"I wish". Shepard laughed. "The Council believes their lives are in danger and they want us to save their asses...again"

"Told you". Ashley said getting out of bed.

"Wow". Shepard said as he looked his future wife over.

"Hey! It's not the first time you've seen me naked"

"Can't help it. I just can't believe how well my life has turned out". He took her into his arms and kissed her. Eventually, she pushed him off.

"Uh, Skipper, council in imminent danger".

"Oh yeah, right. Suppose we'd better go. Could you get Garrus for me, I really don't want to walk in on him and Tali...again".

"Sure thing, you wuss". Ashley left and Shepard took a quick shower and put on his jeans and leather jacket. Slapping his side-arm on his waist, he met up with Ash and Garrus and the squad left for the HQ.

Aliance HQ

"Captain Shepard, Commander Williams, Spectre Vakarian. Thank you for coming". Tevos greeted them, polite as ever.

"As you know, we believe there is a plot against our lives". Valern said, straight to business.

"Because of this, we don't have many people who we can be sure we can trust. However, you have save our lives on several occasions, we trust you and your crew".

"Your mission is to find out who is responsible and stop them". Sparatus ordered

"Yes, Councilors. Any leads ?"

"We first caught wind of this from when you were tracking down Balak on the Citadel. We were able to access his accounts. Recently, he has been comunicating with people who are directly linked to Cerberus. This proves he is either involved or he has information that can help us". Hackett explained.

"Do we know where Balak is right now ?"

"We have had an undercover operative following his movements since he showed up on the Citadel. He is on Mars in the multi-species camps. We don't know wht Balak is doing there. It is likely he cannot get a transport offworld, the docks are heavily secure". Sparatus said. "The operatives name is Agent Jackson".

"Allright. Me and my squad will get right on it".

Normandy

"We need to go to Mars under the radar. This operative has been undercover for months, we don't want to blow it. We'll have to change our apperances. Also, we can't go in the Normandy, so we need to pack light. Clothes and pistols". Shepard said.

"I don't like this, Loco. We should be going with you". James said.

"No. A small squad can do this without being noticed". Ashley pointed out.

"Dissmissed. Garrus, you'll need some facial tatoos, your scars kinda give you away". Shepard said.

"Just cause I'm the famous one".

Shepard went to Chakwas to help change his face.

"This cream is usual used for older people who want to grow theor hair out but it'll work". Chakwas handed Shepard a tube.

"How long will this take".

"An hour. You may have to cut it afterwards. It grows quite long. It also works for facial hair too".

"Cool. I've been thinking of growing a longer beard".

Captains Cabin

"Do I really have to cut my hair ?" Ashley complained.

"Unfortunatley, yes, and you have to dye it too".

"Yeah, but blonde ? Really ?"

"Yeah. I bet you'd look hot as a blonde".

"And dumb".

"Hey, I'm getting ginger hair and beard".

"Yeah, it's gonna look pretty funny".

One Hour Later

Shepard stepped out of the bathroom and waited for any comments. His hair was ginger and mid-length, and scruffy looking, and a thick beard and moustache protruded from his face. Ashley burst out laughing.

"Wow. Hahaha. Just wow".

"Laugh it up. You're next".

When Ashley returned she had short, blond hair, very short. She had also made her skin more pale.

"Hmmm. I want to mock but I can't. I just can't. You look just like Samantha Carter".

"Who ?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"You know, from Stargate SG-1. We watched it last week".

"That ancient vid show from like 200 years ago ? You really need to watch something from this century".

"Hey! It's classic".

"How did you even find a show that old ?"

"I grew up on starships, trust me there is not much to do". Shepard shrugged

"That must be why you couldn't stop smiling at that agents name".

"Yeah. Lets go mock Garrus".

The went to the main battery and found Garrus had just finished.

"So Tali, what do you think ?" Garrus asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I think scars are sexier".

"I really did not need to hear that". Shepard groaned.

"Sorry Shepard. I'm ready to go". Garrus changed the subject.

"Please be careful". Tali hugged Garrus tightly.

"Hey, this will be easy. We land, find Balak and beat the information out of him". Garrus explained with confidence.

"Something like that". Shepard laughed. "Come on, time to go".

They wore outdated and worn light armours for this mission and armed lightly with pistols and combat knives, not expecting a large amount of violence. The Mars camps were guarded and the mission would go smoother if they were covert. The Spectres switche to a normal civillian shuttle to get to Mars so as not to arouse suspicion. Mars' camps consiste mainly of temporary metal dwellings in neat rows and towered many stories high. The temporary city was contqined in an atmospheric dome which allowed the authorities to track people coming and going. Their first stop was to meet up with Agent Jackson at the local bar. It was a dingy establishment, smoke collected in the ceiling and loud music played through the speakers. Member of many different species occupied the bar and tables, Turians, Asari, Batarians, Salarians and even a few Vorcha were present. Garrus headed to the bar, Ashley and Shepard spread out. Shepard felt a knife pressing into his back.

"Who's like us ?"

"Damn few. And they're all dead". Shepard complete he pre-arrange code.

"Follow me". The man led Shepardto a booth in the far corner almost concealed by smoke.

"I'm Jackson. I think it would be best if you and your companions use aliases".

"I'll be O'Neill, the woman's Carter and the Turian is Murray". Shepard almost grinned as he said the names of the team from the vid.

"Fine. As you know, I've been following Balak for some time now. He has been stuck here long enough to attract quite a following in the Batarian community here".

"I'm surprised there's a lot of Batarians here since they have officially sided with Cerberus".

"There is no offworld communications for the general public, all communicqtions are connected to the authorities and recorded. Because of this the Batarians here are not an immediate danger, there aren't enough vessels for people to get offworld and the Batarian government can't exactly come and get them".

"So how do we get him ?"

"Why don't we go back to my base, we can discuss things more privately there".

Shepard and Jackson stood and headed for the door, with Ashley and Garrus in tow. Jackson's place was on the edge of the makeshift town, well away from prying eyes. It was a single room, and not a large one. There was a cot in one corner and a door leading to a bathroom, the walls had been converted into evidence boards, documents and images detailing Balaks movements and activites. Jackson directed them to a table in the centre of the room to sit at.

"So Jackson, give us the run-down". Shepard said.

"This place is not as safe and peaceful as the government propaganda claims. The local forces try but they can only do so much. Some people here are trying to take advantage of the situation. Gangs are forming, Turians and Batarians mostly. It's mostly low-end stuff, violence, vandalism, theft". He chuckled. "They're even trying to start up their own black market scheme. It's pitiful".

"So what does this have to do with Balak ?" Garrus interjected.

"Well, he runs the largest gang, all Batarians. He's set himself up as a kind of king in his delude mind".

"Sound like Balak. How do we get to him, we need some information ?" Asked Ashley.

"It's not going to be easy. His gang occupy an entire row on the east side. He almost never leaves his compound and when he does, he takes his team of Batarian Special Forces soldiers. I've nearly been caught a few times myself". Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, they chased me accross half the city before I lost them". He chuckled again. "They're good, but they're still only Batarian".

"So, we take them out and pinch him in the ensueing panic". Shepard suggested.

"Possibly, however, the cops don't tend to wait for an explaination. If there is a problem, they won't hesitate. Not to mention Balaks thugs. Also, if the gang find their leader kidnapped, it could spark a gang war, we don't want that". Said Jackson.

"Well, maybe we should do some recon then. Couldn't hurt". Garrus said.

"I can get us a room with a good vantage point of the compound but we won't have access to high-end equipment, I'll see what I can find though". Jackson said.

"Good, so it's a stake out then. We'll take shifts in pairs. Murray, Jackson you take first shift when everything is set up, Carter and I will take second". Shepard directed. Ashley facepalmed as it sunk in what Shepard was using as aliases.

"Sure thing...O'Neill". She said with a sigh.

"Ok, Murray, come with me I will need a hand getting everything sorted out". Garrus took a moment to figure out it was him being adressed, nodded and left with the agent leaving Shepard and Ashley alone.

"Might be a good idea to check out the surrounding area, get to know the place". Shepard suggested.

"Sure thing, Colonel". She said with a smirk.

"Sorry, couldn't resist". He shrugged and they left the room arms interlocked.

Despite the obvious problems facing the inhabitants of the Mars camps, the atmosphere still managed to be quite lively and interesting. Some people were obviously still celebrating the recent victory over the Reapers, drinking and dancing, while other had formed a makeshift market in a desperate attempt to sell what they could to try and buy their way off the planet. As Shepard and his fiancé had time to talk and enjoy each others company.

"So Skipper, when should we get married ?" Ashley began.

"Oh erm, I don't know. It depends on what kind of wedding you want". Shepard was slightly taken aback by this question, which Ashley had noticed.

"Nice save, smooth talker. I've always wanted a traditional wedding, big church, big dress, friends, family".

"I think we can manage that. However, both Hackett and the media are putting pressure on us to let them broadcast our little part, I don't think we'll be able to deny them". Shepard braced for a mad rage.

"For the love of God. Why can't we just have our peace". Ashley exclaimed.

"You know we are probably never gonna get a peaceful, quiet life. Anyway, it won't be like a massive team of cameras, just one reporter amd a camera". Shepard knew there was a special tone of voice he had to use to calm Ash down.

"Better, I guess. I'm still not too sure, I take it we would have to invite lots of politicians and dignitaries".

"Most likely. It can't be that bad, I don't care where we get married or who comes, just as long as it actually happens".

"You're right of course. I guess we really don't have much of a choice". Ashley admitted.

"Look on the bright side". Shepard offered.

"What bright side ?"

"I dunno, Kinda hoped you'd have something". Shepard smirked and whince as Ashley gave him a sharp, playful punch.

They bought food and other supplies and headed back to Jacksons' apartment, Garrus and the agent had already returned.

"All done. We got a good view of the compound and some long-range visual equipment". Garrus reported.

"Excellent". Shepard commended.

"We'll be off then, feel free to use this apartment". Jackson offered.

"Thanks, we'll relieve you in four hours". Shepard said.

Jackson and Garrus left, taking half the supplies with them, leaving Shepardamd Ashley alone again.

"Right, I say we get some rest before it's our turn". Shepard suggested.

"Aw, really I thought we could do something a bit more...fun". Ash had that grin on he face that made Shepard do almost anything she wanted.

"Really ? Here ?"

"Why not, we might be here for a while". She shrugged, pulling Shepard closer into a deep kiss. "Come on, John".

"Since...when...do...you...call...me...John ?" Shepard said in between kisses.

"Dunno...feels ...right". She pulled them both on the floor and lay on top of Shepard.

Stake out Apartment

"So...Murray, how long have you been on O'Neills crew ?" Jackson said.

"Erm, since the early days. Taking down Saren and his Geth, things were a lot simpler then". Garrus explained.

"I imagine it was, he wasn't quite as big a name as he is now. Cater was with you guys too ?" Garrus nodded. "Are those two together ? I thought I could feel chemistry between them".

"I guess everyone around here is a bit out of touch, their relationship has been all over the news. They met on the first ever mission aboard the Normandy, before I joined. She was stationed on Eden Prime when the Geth attacked. Captain Anderson brought her aboard and they really hit it off from there".

"Being in the military must have caused a few problems, regs and all that".

"They resisted for a long time but both knew how they really felt. Shepard used to tell me how he felt but he didn't want to risk his career. It was pretty pitiful to be honest". Garrus and Jackson chuckled. "But they were made for each other so they ended up together".

"How nice. They'd better not be doing anything in my apartment, I have to live there". Jackson grinned to himself as he and Garrus finished setting up the surveillence equipment. Vision was easy, two long-range cameras with infrared and motion sensors. Audio presented a slight problem.

"Stay here". Jackson said.

"What ? Where are you going ?" Garrus snapped.

"For a walk". Jackson left the room. Garrus let out an exasperated sigh and powered up one of the cameras to track the agents movements.

"Where the hell are you going ?" He muttered to himself.

Jackson wound through the crowds, pushing amd weaving through the disorganised chaos. Garrus had always felt safest in crowds, they allowed him to go unnoticed which came in handy during his days as a vigilante on Omega. When Jackson got closer to Balaks compound, he ducked into an alley and dissapeared. Garrus lost him for a few tense minutes until the sound of gunfire and the sight of Jackson leaping across rooftops and sliding down a drainpipe while being chased by five Batarians caught his attention. The eccentric agent picked an erratic route, heading all directions trying to lose his attackers. He ducked and rolled amd sprinted until he eventually ducked behind a wall and waited for the Batarians to pass. He pulled out a combat knife and when the first Batarian passed, he sunk the knife into his neck. His comrades descended on Jackson, circling round him. Deftly, Jackson rolled to the side and cleanly sliced another mercs neck. He threw the dead body into a second merc while he snapped a thirds neck. the fourth had rolled out from under his dead friend and grabbed Jackson from behind. The Batarian thought he was in control bit before he could react, he was thrown over Jacksons head and had a knife in his chest. Garrus looked on in amazment as the man stood, wiped the blood off the blade and dissappeared from sight again.

"Well I'll be damned". Garrus muttered to himself.

"I miss much". A smug voice caused Garrus to jump out of his chair, pistol raised.

"Shit, Jackson. What the hell !?"

"Hey man, chill. Look I brought kebabs". Jackson smirked.

"Kebabs?" Garrus questioned, still not quite calmed down

"Old human food. Trditionally crappy but perfect for a stakeout". He held up two paper bags. Garrus took one and smelled it.

"What is in this ?" He looked at it questionably.

"Meat of many different kinds. Don't worry, I checked it is suitable for Turians". Garrus toon a bite.

"Are you sure this is suitable for consumption of any kind ?"

"Probably. Though I wouldn't be surprised to find Varren and Pyjak meat in it".

"So how did it go over there ?" Farrus changed topic.

"Good, plantee audio devices before getting caught". He chuckled again. "Stupid Batarians didn't even figure out what I was doing".

"You were lucky".

"Eh, maybe maybe not".

"So, everythings set up. Lets start it up". Garrus tapped his Omni-tool and four screens activated. Each one adjustable and the audio was comig through clear. Balak was asleep in his quarters and several other Batarians were playing cards in another room. Two stood guard at the only entrance and several more were also asleep. Garrus and Jackson settled down for the nightshift.


End file.
